


The Harvester

by megsmichael



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action, Adventure, Fire Lord Zuko, Gen, Kyoshi Island setting, Misunderstanding, No cheating, Older gaang, Romance, Spirit World, Zutara, brief Kataang, domestic gaang, i aint about that, ill add more as i go - Freeform, jealous!katara, jealous!zuko, meddling!toph, politician Katara, vacation shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsmichael/pseuds/megsmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years after Zuko is crowned Firelord and the end of the 100 year war, Katara has finished restoring the Southern Water Tribe to its former glory. Now considered a strong country, she feels her work is finished and seeks for a new motivation. Remembering her earlier years traveling and helping others, Katara decides to get the Gaang back together. But during their reunion, trouble arises when they stumble into a strange village that hides many secrets. With an unusual connection to the spirit world, the world is thrust into a dangerous fate that only Katara can face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here it is... This will be my first work I've ever submitted for pubic display and I hope you guys like it. I just want to come right out and say that I might not end up finishing this, but I'm going to try. I have 8 chapters written so far (that's almost 40,000 words so far) and I'll be updating weekly, I think on Wednesday, so I hope that gives me plenty of time. If I need to catch up after 8 weeks. I think I'll post after class since school is starting soon. 
> 
> Anyway, feel free to review whenever you want, I love to discuss my work with others so if you have any questions about why I did something or if your confused by a certain line or subplot, let me know! I'm open to pretty much anything. 
> 
> Something important to note: This is mostly a Katara story, and surrounds the lives of the Gaang in total. If you’re looking for a heavy romance largely featuring just Zuko and Katara, this is not it.
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> EDIT: Im now on chapter 10, and we're sitting at roughly 45,000 words. Chapters are getting longer the more I write.

Katara dusted her hands off on her workers dress, standing up and putting them on her hips to look down prideful at the new invention. Sokka had been the one to first show her how to craft the water pipe system that could heat the water in the village for baths and cooking. But maybe village wasn’t the right word anymore. At that thought, Katara turned and looked up behind her at the impressive walls and buildings adorning the newly rebuilt Southern Water Tribe and felt a surge of pride and wistfulness at her new home.

“Hey, Katara!” Katara turned at the call of her name back to the work area in front of her where a dozen other waterbenders were constructing the pipe system. She found the source of the voice waving at her from across the way. “Have you finished with your section?” he asked, coming over to stare down appreciatively at her work.

“Yeah,” she responded to her brother, “just need to attach it to the main system now.”

“Great!” Sokka said. “Come on over here,” he gestured, leading her to a giant pot of bubbling water with stoppers on the end, ready for the new pipes to be put in place. He gave her a stopper to put on one end, then, carefully began to disconnect the other end for Katara to reattach the section as a whole. They worked together to secure it then stood back and viewed the machine.

“This was really a great idea Sokka,” Katara said, still looking on the boiler. “I know dad is proud of all you’ve done for the tribe.” At this, Sokka looked over and smiled, but then gave his sister a confused look and then spoke.

“I’m not the only one that’s helped out,” he said, a strange tone in his voice, “You’ve done more for the prosperity of the Southern Water Tribe than anyone in the village. Even more so then dad.” Katara looked at him, now her turn to be confused.

“What do you mean? Dad practically rebuilt this place from the ground up with you.” Her brother’s face softened and he placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

“Katara, you’re position as ambassador with the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation alone has lessened tension to the point where the Water Tribe has flourished. I mean, the hatred from the war could have destroyed us, but instead you brought peace.” Sokka grabbed her other shoulder, now looking at her dead in the eye, “Be proud of that.”

Katara didn’t know what to say. She of course knew she had done those things, but at the time it just seemed like the right thing to do. Everyone was so angry; she just wanted to focus on helping her people. Bringing back that old happiness that she remembered from her youth. She really didn’t even notice that there was a lasting impact. Before Katara had the chance to respond though, a feminine sing-song voice called out above the sounds of welding and hammers.

“Soookaaa!!” She called, pleasantly. Sokka’s reaction was immediate. He jumped away from Katara, a wide smile taking up half his face and he jumped in unabashed glee.

“Suki!!” He called back. Katara noticed that even in his excitement, one hand was still firmly placed on one of her shoulders. Katara was touched by his concern.

Suki raced over and practically jumped into Sokka’s arms, and he removed the one holding Katara to properly catch his girlfriend. They had been dating since even before the end of the war and were still going strong. Katara wondered how soon it would be until the declaration of their engagement, but was simply pleased by their contagious happiness.

The couple pulled away and shared a brief kiss, giggling to each other like they shared a secret. Katara pulled herself out of her thoughts, realizing something.

“Suki,” she interrupted, “I thought you weren’t coming for a visit until next season?” Katara was confused, because the last time they spoke to Suki, she said she was going to wait a little longer to visit the south pole since the weather was, as she’d said at the time, too damn cold.

Sokka and Suki looked at each other a little sheepish, but Katara could tell Sokka was obviously in on the secret. Suki pulled out of Sokka’s arms and directed her response at Katara. “I know, but,” she looked down, then back at Sokka,” something came up.” She finished lamely. Katara only felt more confused and a bit concerned at that response.

“What do you mean?” she asked. The couple gave each other another look, seeming to communicate only through look alone as only people in love could.

“Not here,” Sokka said to Katara, looking around suspiciously at the workers standing in the building tent outside of the main walls. “Come with me.”

Sokka grabbed Suki’s hand and together the three of them made their way through the massive wall surrounding the city and then down a few of the elaborately and newly decorated streets of the capital. Katara merely gave them a passing glance, now intimately familiar with the beauty of her village, having been there every step of the way to witness the change. A fleeting thought left her feeling mildly nostalgic for the simplicity of her small tents and igloos from when she was younger, but it was gone within a moment when she noticed all of the happy citizens strolling through the streets with smiles adorning their faces.

She too smiled. They really had come a long way from when Zuko’s Fire Nation war vessel tore through the snowy wall of her tribe. Thinking of Zuko, Katara realized it had been quite a long time since she’d been to see him. The last time they met, it was in the Fire Nation capital to discuss trade agreements, and then it was mostly seeing him from meeting to meeting. They’d sat down once with his uncle to have tea but other than that they hadn’t really spent any quality time together in years.

Before Katara could think further on the issue, the group arrived at the palace. Sokka led them through a few hallways until they ended up in his chambers, then ushered the girls inside and slid the door closed like someone was following them.

“Sokka,” Katara stated, irritated, “What’s with all this sneaking around?” Sokka shushed her and put his ear to the door. They waited a beat, Katara rolling her eyes, and then he breathed a sigh of relief and turned back around.

“She noticed it a few months after the festival.” Sokka started, walking over to his girlfriend and grabbing her hands, staring into her eyes.

“We didn’t think anything of it at first,” Suki continued, “but then I went to a healer, and... well,” Katara’s eyes widened in shock.  _No way._

“We wanted to tell you right away,” Sokka added, now looking at his sister, eyes sincere, “but we also just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while.” The couple shared a sweet look.

“We wanted to tell you right away,” Sokka added, now looking at his sister, eyes sincere, “but we also just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while.” The couple shared a sweet look.

“Oh my Yue,” Katara breathed once she could catch her breath. “You’re…”

“Yeah,” Suki said, smiling. “I’m pregnant.”

There was a beat where no one moved, breathed or even blinked.

Then Katara let out a shriek and jumped up and down in excitement, practically barreling into her brother and friend. “That’s amazing!” She talked animatedly. “I’m so excited for you two! Do you know if it’s a boy or girl yet? How far along are you? You said a couple months after you left? So then around 5 months? I guess I see it now a little, you’re kind of showing. Oh my, can I check to see?”

“Katara!” Sokka scolded, “You’re suffocating us! Mind the baby!”

“Sorry,” she said, not really sorry at all, “there’s just so much to do!” Katara pulled away from them and began pacing the floor, thinking hard. “We have to set up a nursery, and get you a private healer to watch over you, and then Dad is going to want to throw a big party- Oh, Dad, have you told him yet?”

“Katara please, slow down,” Suki said, putting her arms up like trying to calm an animal. “We wanted to keep it quiet.”

Katara stopped her pacing at this, looking up at the two. “Why?” She asked. Sokka stepped forward towards his sister.

“Because we were thinking,” he paused to look back at Suki, as if to get her permission, which she nodded to, “that’d we’d have the baby in Kyoshi.” Katara was floored. Why would they take the baby there? What was wrong with the South Pole? They’d just gotten everything set up for something like this after all. Did this mean she wasn’t invited to help out?

“Oh,” she said instead.

Sokka looked down at the ground, not meeting Katara’s eyes. She knew she shouldn’t ask. It would just make things awkward and she was sure they had their reasons for both keeping this new development a secret for so long and for not wanting Katara to be a part of her brother’s kid’s life.

“We have good reasons,” Suki said softly, obviously not wanting to hurt Katara’s feelings any more. “The weather for one,” she said with kind of a sad laugh. Then she turned serious again. “Mainly though, because of you.”

Katara’s heart plummeted in her chest. So they really didn’t want her bugging them and their new family. She understood. Sure. Suki’s eyes widened, as if realizing how that sounded and quickly backtracked.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” she hurried, “ just that, ugh, Sokka help me out here!”

“She means that it’s because of all that you’ve done for the Southern Water Tribe.” Sokka finished.

Katara gave them a confused look. “I don’t follow.”

“Now that the tribe has a steady economy, a strong army, and a solid foundation, this place doesn’t really need Sokka anymore.” Suki said. “You’ve done so much for your people, that we think it’s time for Sokka and me to settle down and start building a future together.”

“But why Kyoshi?” Katara asked. Sokka looked sad.

“Because no matter how much I love the South Pole, it’s just easier to raise a kid on Kyoshi.” Katara thought about that for a moment. She guessed it was easier to keep a child warm at night, but after the new heating system Sokka developed, that shouldn’t be a problem anymore. “Not only that,” he continued, “I think it’s time I left the nest, you know? We traveled so much as kids, and then we came back here and never left. I’m ready to see the world again, to be a part of the global community.”

“You already are!” Katara cut in. “We frequently communicate with the other countries, you’re an international diplomat for the South! You have friends in high places all over the world, why do you suddenly feel trapped?”

“I don’t feel trapped!” Sokka defended, “I just feel like this is the right thing to do. It’s what I want. I knew you wouldn’t understand, this is why we didn’t tell you right away. We wanted to be happy about the upcoming plans for our future, not feel judged for going after my goals!”

Katara felt like she’d been slapped and recoiled from her brother’s tone. Judging him? How could he think that? She just wanted to know why the south pole suddenly wasn’t good enough.

“So we spend all this time, ten years, working every day to make the south pole a prosperous and developing city again, only for you to leave the second things are steady? Sokka, you’re right, I don’t understand.”

“You don’t need me anymore Katara,” he said, cutting through her words to find the real meaning behind her resistance. “The Tribe doesn’t need me anymore. I’m tired of being a diplomat, of being a leader and not being able to just live my life. I want to go somewhere new and start something with Suki.” At this he grabbed his girlfriend’s hand and the two of them obviously left no room for argument. “We’re packing tonight and plan to leave in the morning.” Sokka then led Suki out of the room and left Katara standing there feeling like the rug had just been pulled out from under her.  _What do I do now?_

* * *

Katara sat by the fountain in the court yard, twisting her bracelet between her fingers. She had a meeting with a dignitary from the Northern Tribe later today, but she didn’t think she would be attending. After her argument with Sokka she went to get changed to greet the guests, but at the last minute headed for the fountain instead. Now she sat with her large Water Tribe gown billowing around her ankles and tears dropping out of her eyes.

Everything was going so well, the tribe was strong, her father taking on the role of chief once again and Sokka and her working through international as well as domestic tensions. As a team. Without Sokka, where did she fit in to this? She thought about her friends that she’d left behind when she moved back to the South Pole. She kept in contact enough to know that Toph was doing well with three different metal bending schools in the Earth Kingdom with Haru, and the freedom fighters were recruited to be Fire Nation elites. She thought about how easy everything was before the war, her brother’s words coming back to her.

_I think it’s time I left the nest. We traveled so much as kids, and then we came back here and never left. I’m ready to see the world again._

Maybe that’s what she needed, a change of pace. She’d been so focused on rebuilding in the south, that now that it was over, she felt lost. Did the south really still need her? She’d done her job and completed her mission. A part of Katara suddenly began to understand Sokka’s desires.

She guessed it made sense. These fancy gowns and elaborate city living never really was something she’d ever imagined doing, but it was what was required of her in order to work towards peace. But now they had it. Maybe her brother was on to something. Maybe it was time to start thinking about what  _she_ wanted, and not what was best for everyone else.

Katara raised her head, wiping tears from her face, and put her bracelet back on. She’d tell her dad her decision after supper, and then pack her things. Katara had made up her mind, now for the first time thinking about the  _after._ She knew what she wanted and where she wanted to go. She was going to join Sokka and Suki. She was going to start rebuilding something  _new._ Sokka was right; it was time to leave the nest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, the start to this long winded journey. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts and first impressions. I love them. Also, follow me on tumblr at trenchcoatedsoldier.tumblr.com! Until next week, kids, Bie bie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't get a very positive response to the first chapter :/ so this one comes early! Hope you like it!

With a new energy that Katara hadn’t felt in  _years,_ she sprinted after her brother and Suki towards the giant flying bison standing patiently in the courtyard. The sun was just rising, and she knew her brother would want to leave before anyone had woken up so that they could have a quiet departure.

He had told Hakoda last night and the conversation hadn’t gone too well if Katara could tell by the yelling she could hear all the way across the palace in her room. But even after her own discussion with her father, he seemed too defeated at that point to really have much to say except hold her close and tell her he’d miss her and to visit soon.

The sadness from last night though had faded and a bright feeling of excitement poured through Katara’s veins as she called out her brother’s name.

“Sokka!” She yelled, trying to get his attention. He was just helping Suki up onto Appa’s back when he turned and looked at her in distress and confusion. She slowed to a jog as she neared them.

“What are you doing here Katara?” he asked.

“I...” she started but wasn’t sure how to explain her decision.

“If you’re here to try and convince us not to leave again then–” but Katara cut him off.

“No, no!” she insisted, “I came because I wanted to tell you that,” she paused “that you were right.” Sokka’s face visibly relaxed and only then he noticed the pack slung over Katara’s shoulders and the dress she was wearing, her arms already wrapped for travel. His eyes widened and then he smiled.

“Katara! Are you coming with me?” She smiled, happy that he wanted her to come instead of needing space like she had feared. She nodded and her brother moved so fast to embrace her he nearly knocked the wind from her lungs. “I knew it,” he whispered into her hair, “I knew you felt it too.” He pulled away and stared into her face. “This isn’t us. We don’t belong here, living like this.” He gestured to the palace around her.

“I didn’t understand at first, but all it took was you to spell out why I had felt so lost lately.”

“Well,” Suki cut in from atop the bison, “Then let’s go find ourselves!” she giggled and Katara and Sokka laughed a bit too and then the siblings climbed onto Appa, to which the bison let out a groan like a cheer at their decision. Katara took the bison’s neck, preparing to steer and neither Suki nor Sokka stopped her.

Katara took a moment to stroke the bison’s fur. “It’s good to see you again, buddy.” She said to the hairy beast. Appa groaned again, pleased. “I missed you too,” she laughed, then, “Yip yip!” And the small group took off into the air, soaring over the palace and out above the ocean. Katara didn’t see her father staring out his window at his two retreating children, saddened, but with a smile on his face.

* * *

 

They had flown for a few hours, and now the sunrise was cutting through the clouds they were trailing though, casting a golden and pink light all along the sky. Katara closed her eyes and smiled at the sensation of the wind blowing though her hair and the feeling of the air caressing her face. The sun warmed her and the peace of the clouds was all she needed to feel calmed by this sudden change her life was taking.

Katara  _had_  missed this. She didn’t even realize how much until she was out of eye sight of the city and the only thing around was the ocean, her friends, and the clouds. She thought about the ocean now, and how she itched to feel the push and pull of it. She realized that she hadn’t waterbended for what seemed like ages. Sure, she did her regular drills in the afternoons with Pakku, but it just wasn’t the same as fighting like your life depended on it. If Katara was one for meditating, she would have felt the need to do so now.

“So,” Suki said, Katara had been keeping tabs on their conversation, but had zoned out during the platypus bear story. She tuned back in at Suki’s change of tone. “We have seal jerky, some fruit, and a couple bowls of sea prunes from supper last night that I saved for the trip. Katara,” Katara turned her head to look back at her friend, “What would you like for breakfast?”

Katara thought about the denseness of sea prunes and instead decided to ask for the berries that she knew Sokka packed. “Some fruit please, I’m not very hungry right now.”

“That makes one of us.” Sokka said, “Pass me the jerky honey.”

Suki dished out the food, and then the three of them ate in comfortable silence. Sokka started up some chit chat with Suki again, and Katara listened on, pleasantly surprised that it was a story she hadn’t heard before.

“And then, out of nowhere!” Sokka gestured by punching his jerky up in the air like a toy, “Aang swept down and blew out the fire like it was nothing! Saving all of us!” Katara hadn’t been there for that particular mission, so she’d always wondered how Aang had showed up when he came by afterword’s to celebrate the success of the treaty signed. She thought about Aang now. They had last parted on awkward terms, and when she saw Appa a brief flare of hope rose up almost expecting Aang to make a personal visit to pick up her brother, but it seemed he had just sent Appa for their journey. Maybe after she was settled on Kioshi she’d send a letter to him and see if they could meet again. She really did miss her friends.

* * *

 

It took them only a few more hours to reach Kyoshi, and Suki was practically vibrating in her seat, antsy to get back home. Sokka was steering Appa now and Katara was lounging against the bedrolls stashed in back.

“We’re here!” Sokka yelled over his shoulder when he could see the islands in view. They flew over the first couple and began their descent. Suki was waving at the children running to catch up to the bison, frantically trying to see who was riding the avatar’s bison. A little further, just outside of the town, they landed gracefully, Appa letting out a moan. Immediately, the party was swarmed by children. Katara was startled at first, but Suki seemed to know each one by name and greeted them as Sokka began to help her down.

A few of the children began to climb up Appa to meet them, and another couple kids were simply petting Appa’s face. Appa moaned again joyfully and began to roll on his side to have them scratch his stomach. Suki and Sokka were already standing on the ground greeting the children, but Katara, having only just begun to stand, fell onto her back and then down to the ground when Appa rolled over.

“Appa!” She called out, reprimanding the bison, but he ignored her in favor of the kids laughing and jumping onto his belly.

“C’mon Katara,” Sokka called, “What are you waiting for!” She stood and brushed off her clothes, only to look up and see a young woman staring into her face with a pleasant smile.

“I’m Meeshu.” She said, “I usually take care of Appa when he visits. The stable we keep him is on my family’s farm. Would you like to accompany me to my house to feed him?” Katara smiled at the girl, and bowed her agreement, calling over her shoulder to her brother to let him know she’d catch up with him later.

Meeshu shooed away the children still playing with Appa, to which they let out a collective, “Awww,” at being told to move on. “Go on now kids,” she said. “I know Suki would love to play with you instead.” Then the kids seemed reenergized and took off after her brother and Suki. Katara smiled again, and then realized she’d been doing that almost constantly since she’d left the South Pole. What an unusual morning it has been.

Meeshu took Appa’s reigns and began to guide the bison to stand and then the three of them made their way down the hill, but instead of heading for the gates to the village, they turned east and Katara could see the house Meeshu mentioned just over the hill.

“Everyone was so excited to hear that Suki and Sokka would be moving to Kyoshi.” Meeshu said conversationally. “But I was very surprised to see that you had joined them. Will you be staying long?” Katara considered her question. What exactly was her plan? She knew she wanted to live with her brother for a little longer, but she also wanted the chance to meet up with some old friends and visit places she hadn’t been since the end of the war. She decided it would probably be best to stay and get settled, so she answered the best way that she could.

“I think I’ll be staying for a moon cycle, but then I plan to travel a bit.” She said. Meeshu nodded, as if that made perfect sense, not even questioning why Katara was no longer planning on going back to the Southern Tribe.

“Well, I’m sure the whole village will be pleasantly surprised to see that you’ll be staying.” Katara smiled at her, touched by the sincerity in her voice. She forgot how kind strangers could be.

They approached the house and Meeshu went to lead Appa over to a big barn behind the building a ways. “I’ll get Appa settled in for the night, why don’t you head inside and have some tea?” she asked. Katara wasn’t sure about going in to someone else’s home without them, especially for the first time so instead she said,

“Thanks, but I should be getting back to Suki and Sokka.” Meeshu looked sheepish, as if just realizing that Katara would feel awkward about what she said.

“Right, of course,” Meeshu said, “Well I’ll get Appa fed and then let him out in the morning to get back to Avatar Aang.

“Thank you, Meeshu.” Katara said, but then, after hearing Aang’s name, realized that she was faced with an opportunity. Before Meeshu could completely turn away, Katara spoke again.

“Meeshu? I was actually wondering if you had anything to send a letter with.” Meeshu smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

 

Katara wasn’t sure what to write.

She knew what she wanted to say, but she had no idea how to say it. It’s not like she could just come out any say, I miss you. She needed to sound proper, but also like a friend, so that Aang would know there were no hard feelings about their last meeting. She stared down at the paper, completely lost. She had eaten lunch with Sokka, and was now sitting in her bedroom that Sokka had set up. He’d anticipated having guests before he bought the house so she had the room to herself.

It really was a nice house, and Katara was surprised when she found out that Sokka had thought so far ahead. It also disappointed her to know that Sokka and Suki had probably been planning this for a while and never bothered to tell her.

There was even a baby room, and that made Katara’s heart swell with adoration for her soon to be niece or nephew. After lunch Katara and Suki had talked about the house and Katara found out that Suki didn’t yet know the sex of the child. Katara had offered to look, after all, her healing had gotten exponentially better throughout the years, but Suki said she wanted it to be a surprise. Suki did want her to have a look at it though, to make sure everything was fine, to which Katara put her hands to Suki’s stomach and checked to make sure everything was in order.

Katara then went for a walk around the village with her brother, while Suki rested, him telling her everything about the changes to the town and introducing her to friends he’s made on his various visits to the island. Katara hadn’t been to Kyoshi in years so everything really was different.

Now she sat alone, the paper lit by a single candle and the breeze flittering in through her open window blowing her hair this way and that. She’d gotten as far as,

_Aang,_

_I hope this message finds you well._

But after that she was stuck. She dipped her quill in ink yet again, decided to just write whatever came to mind first, and then set her pen to paper.

_I’m writing you from Kyoshi Island, by the way, thanks for letting me know that my brother was having a child and had decided to move, but we can discuss that later. I wanted to let you know that I decided to join him, and plan to spend the next couple of months here._

She paused again and read over it. Yeah, that sounded good so far. She still sounded like a friend, but it was also polite. She began writing again.

_I know we didn’t part on the best of terms before, but I think I’m ready to reproach the subject. I also find myself missing the company of close friends._

She paused again. Then she decided to cross off that sentence. It seemed too forward and needy.

_I know we didn’t part on the best of terms before, but I think I’m ready to reproach the subject. ~~I also find myself missing the company of close friends.~~  I intend to meetup with everyone again at some point while living away from the South Pole, and was wondering if you could come by Kyoshi so we can catch up._

There, that sounded more formal.

_Please respond when you are able, or just drop by, you know I won’t mind._

_Love always,_

_Katara_

Katara stared at the ‘love always’ not knowing that she was going to write that until it was already on the page. She considered crossing it off, but that would be too obvious that she was struggling over how to address their situation, so she decided to leave it. She blew on the paper gently, drying the ink, then rolled it as careful as she could, tying a ribbon around it to secure the paper. She blew out the candle then stood up, heading for the door.

It was a chilly night, but the stars outside lit her path and the moon glowed down on her lovingly. It was only half full, but she still sent out a small hello to Yue, greeting her old friend. She knew the path out of the village well by now, after Sokka’s tour she doubted she’d ever get lost. But once she reached the gate, she hesitated.

It had been a long time since she’d traveled anywhere alone at night, and the thought never even occurred to her until she was standing just outside the tree line. Should she be afraid? Were there people living in these woods? But she brushed the thoughts aside. This was Kyoshi. Even with the Kyoshi warriors, this was a peaceful island that very rarely had to deal with crime. Even so, she couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching her. It made her quicken her pace in the direction of the house on the hill.

When she came out of the trees, she could see the building lit by candle just inside the window, and the clearing gave her a peace of mind, feeling better now that she was close. It didn’t stop her from looking behind her though, just in case. Unsurprisingly, there was nothing there. Katara drew her water skin she always carried while traveling tighter against her side regardless.

She made it to the house, but turned to go around the building before she reached the yard, not wanting to disturb the occupants. She then headed round to the barn, and tried to open the door. She frowned when she noticed it was locked. She stopped to think for a second. She could always come back tomorrow morning before Appa had breakfast and before he left to attach the scroll, but then her walk here would have been for nothing. Instead she just decided to do what was most convenient for everyone.

She took a subtle bending stance and drew water out of her flask, not much, but just enough to slip it into the large key hole and turn it to ice. She then grasped the outer portion of the icicle and turned it, the lock snapping open easily.

Katara then slipped inside, not wanting anyone to get the wrong idea about her breaking into someone’s house. It would be hard to explain in the first place. Appa noticed her right away, his head perking up from where it was resting on his front legs, and greeted her with a huff.

“Hey, Appa, just dropping off a letter for Aang,” she told him, anticipating the bison’s confusion. At that he just growled like he was mumbling sleepily and set his head back down, Katara assumed so he could fall back asleep.

She walked up to him, trying not to make too much noise for her friend’s sake, when she heard the door opening behind her. Katara froze, drawing water out of her skin immediately, ready to attack whoever dared try and sneak up on her. Appa lifted his head again too, moaning out in annoyance. But when Katara glimpsed the face of the intruder, her arms dropped and the water fell to the floor in a puddle around her feet.

“Sokka? What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I was just about to ask you the same thing.” He said, coldly. Katara felt shy all of a sudden. She realized too slow that Sokka had figured out her intent and dropped her eyes in embarrassment.

“What do you think you’re doing sending a letter to Aang?” He asked, angry now. “Have you forgotten what happened the last time the two of you talked?”

“Of course not!” Katara defended. She was about to continue, but Appa let out another huff and stood to go lay on the other side of the barn. The siblings watched him move, and then Sokka came up to her to talk quieter so as not to disturb the bison any further.

“Katara,” he said “I thought we came here to start fresh.” Her brother grasped her arm, trying to comfort her, but Katara pulled away.

“I know, this  _is_  starting fresh. Don’t you think it’s time I stopped blaming him and let him explain himself. If I can’t let go of my anger, I’ll never be able to move forward with my life. I’ll always be wondering, what if?”

“I want to trust that this is the right thing, and that you’re just doing this to clear your conscious, but what happens when he hurts you again? What happens when he comes to see you, everything seems like it going right, and then you have the same fight you always have and he leaves?”

“Why do you assume he’ll leave?”

“Because he always leaves!” Sokka caught himself from raising his voice too much and pinched the bridge of his nose as if gathering his thoughts. “Katara, I’m just here because I care. Personally, I think the best way to start fresh is to not open old wounds.”

Katara was mad all at once. “You’re not dad! You don’t get to tell me how to live my life! If I want to talk to him again I will and there’s nothing you can do to change that. I know what’s best for me. Just like you left for Kyoshi because you knew it was best for you. Trust me, Sokka; I’m not doing anything that I don’t think is the right thing to do.” She huffed out a breath, deflating from her rant.

Sokka was silent, and then spoke, “I do trust you. It’s him I don’t trust. He may still be my friend, but you’re my sister, and you come first.” Katara smiled at that, happy that her brother was so loyal. She was afraid they had drifted apart over the years, as indicative of what she thought was Sokka trying to leave her and the tribe behind, but he still cared. He still loved her.

Sokka looked up to see Katara smiling at him and spoke again, “You still care for him, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” she said simply. Sokka merely shook his head, and then pulled the letter from her hands. Katara let him, trusting that he would do what she thought was best. And he did not disappoint. Her brother walked over to Appa, crawled up a little ways trying hard not to wake the bison, and set the letter amidst his saddle, tying it in place. He hopped back down and came over to her.

“There,” he said, “me trusting you.” The siblings smiled at each other, then Katara started towards the door.

“We better get going, before anyone notices we’re in here. It might be hard to explain why we broke into someone’s house.”

“Yeah,” Sokka agreed, “I want Suki’s people to actually like me after all.” They both laughed quietly under their hands, as if sharing a secret, then left. Katara locked the door behind her and was glad Sokka was there to walk back through the forest. She knew she could handle herself, but everyone was afraid of the dark every once in a while.

* * *

 

The next few days Katara forgot about the letter she’d sent off to Aang and instead began to fit herself into life on Kyoshi. She began developing a routine, and started to see why her brother wanted to settle down here. It was peaceful and beautiful and Katara hadn’t felt this relaxed in years.

She stared every morning by going down to the beach to practice her waterbending, and after a few weeks, she noticed that her old skills were coming back and she actually felt like the master waterbender everyone knew her as. She found herself summoning larger and larger amounts of water every time she trained and soon she could control twice the amount that she could even during a full moon a few months ago.

She would help Suki around the house, noticing that Suki still went through a few of her warrior forms, even though her stomach was starting to show. The girls got closer the longer Katara lived with them, and even though she’d known Suki for years, she’d never really felt like the two of them were close friends until just recently.

They went out together for ladies day, she met with the warriors sometimes and the girls always had fun, she even ran into Ty Lee a few times and began to call her friend as well. Suki’s parents had come back from the war for a visit and her dad helped out around the town while he was there to make some extra money. Katara was beginning to enjoy the man’s company similarly to how she enjoyed Iroh’s. Her brother had a new position in the town government that was set up for him before he even fully moved to Kyoshi, and Katara could see that in just a few short years, he might even come to govern the town.

Katara liked the freedom of her sarong versus the heavy and bulky Southern Water Tribe gowns she would have to wear for meetings. She liked that fruit was readily available to her every morning at the market instead of importing it in and having it be a few days old.

She liked decorating the nursery and going to tea with her friends and training at the dojo once a week with Suki. She liked being treated like a member of a community instead of the leader of one. It was all very peaceful and Katara felt more fulfilled here then she had even after all the agreements, treaties, and contracts were signed officially declaring the end of the war.

In fact, she felt so at home, she didn’t even notice when her letter to Aang went unanswered. And it was only after her brother mentioned taking a trip into the earth kingdom that Katara even remembered that she planned to travel to see some of her old friends. She decided that night after doing the dishes after supper that she would send a letter off to Toph and Haru, maybe even some of the freedom fighters and a few people she’d met in the fire nation over the years and see about a meet up. Katara twisted her bracelet around her wrist once, but then forgot about it again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn't read over this chapter before posting so if there are any mistakes let me know and I'll go back and check up on them. Also, to that single person that left me a Kudos - you're my hero. 
> 
> Now we start to see some problems with Katara and Aangs relationship arise, and what Sokka thinks about it... I'll try and keep the areas of discourse consistent but bear with me


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about last week, I totally forgot that I was suppose to post something on Wednesday. To make up for it, here's two chapters. You think I could get this figured out seeing as how I already have a majority of the fic written. Can you guys leave a comment if you want me to continue with the one chapter a week thing or maybe two a week or something? What works best for you? I don't think it would be a good idea to put up everything I have done so far, that will just keep me from finishing it because I won't feel like I have time to get another chapter done. I'm really slow like that, that's why I tried to get at least half way before putting up ch. 1. Anyway listen to me ramble, Here's a bit of change of pace, now from the Gaang's perspective, hope you like!

**Chapter 3**

The halls of the Southern Air Temple were quiet for the day. Most of the Acolytes were down in the courtyard, working through their afternoon airbending forms. Aang had shown them the basics soon after they decided to follow him, and each had come a long way. If fact, if they were actual airbenders, he’d bet a few of them would have even been some of the best.

Now, though, he decided to skip watching over their forms and instead head up to the green space on the second level to meditate. Appa would be expected back any time, and that’s where he liked to land after a long trip to roll around in the fresh green grass.

Things had been going well for the temple in the last five years. Initially, construction was tough since it was hard to get any earthbenders out onto the top of it, since Appa could only carry so much, but Aang did enough on his own to really turn the place around. Clearing out the destruction from the war was traumatizing though and took a lot out of him.

After the Air Acolytes joined him, he put them to work painting and refurbishing the temple, to which they seemed more than thrilled to do, and as the years went by, the painful memories of the war began to fade and new happiness filled the walls of the temple once again. Aang had even traveled around a little to find out that there were other chapters of Acolytes all over the Earth Kingdom. He then spent a few years cleaning out the East and Western air temples to try and start up Air Nomad monasteries there. It worked alright in the beginning, but the Western Air Temple was hard to find for everyday visitors. Aang figured he would probably have to live there for a bit to really get a community started before he could return. 

Thinking about his old plans and the decision to move made him think of Katara. Their fight was one of the worst ones they’d had and Aang felt ashamed every time he thought about it. Maybe he shouldn’t have yelled, but Katara had just been unreasonable. He wasn’t asking her to give up her life, contrary to what she kept saying, he just wanted her to be there for him so he wouldn’t have to travel the world alone. That’s what you did for someone you loved. Aang sighed dejectedly. It would get him nowhere if he just kept reusing the same arguments in his head.

He’d made it to the green space on the second floor and sat down, ready to start a bit of meditation to clear his head. The fountain in the center was a good cadence to breathe by and it was always quiet up there, despite the children usually playing below. He took up the lotus position, folding his hands in his lap, one over the other and connecting at the thumbs. Then he closed his eyes and started to breathe. In, out. In, out. There was a weird sensation in his gut when he sunk further into his meditation that he rarely felt, and he wanted to dig a little deeper into it. Being more attached to his spiritual self usually made him more aware of the world around him. It was like a nagging at the back of his mind, that usually lead to something unusual going on within the two worlds.

Before he could get too far into it though, a strong rumble in the earth shook him and he opened his eyes to see Appa standing before him. Aang floated up using his airbending and wandered over to his friend. He put aside the strange tugging in his mind and decided to look into it later. 

“Hey, buddy,” he greeted, “How was your trip?” Appa simply groaned at him happily, seeming relieved to be home. Aang gave him a hug against his wide neck and then began to unload the saddle. Before he could get to the first bag though, he noticed a scroll with a red ribbon nestled carefully inside. Aang looked at it curiously and then began to untie it from the bison, taking it down to the ground to read.

Sokka must have had some information he forgot to tell Aang the last time they talked. But when Aang unrolled the paper, he was shocked to see Katara’s neat characters staring up at him. He doubled checked the signature twice just to be sure.

_ Aang, _

_ I hope this message finds you well. I’m writing you from Kyoshi Island, by the way, thanks for letting me know that my brother was having a child and had decided to move, but we can discuss that later. I wanted to let you know that I decided to join him, and plan to spend the next couple of months here. _

Oops, Aang was hoping Katara wouldn’t even see Appa if he sent him early enough. He had a million thoughts going through his head after reading the first paragraph though. Katara was on Kyoshi? Why had she suddenly decided to move? A bitter thought twisted in his head remembering how adamant Katara was about  _ not _ moving when they had been dating, but he swallowed the thought and kept reading.

_I know we didn’t part on the best of terms before, but I think I’m ready to re-approach the subject._ ~~_I also find myself missing the company of close friends_~~ ** _._**

Aang stared at the scratched out section, trying to decipher what it said, but the ink was just too thick.

_ I intend to meetup with everyone again at some point while living away from the South Pole, and was wondering if you could come by Kyoshi so we can catch up. Please respond when you are able, or just drop by, you know I won’t mind. _

_ Love always, _

_ Katara _

Aang stared at the letter. Of all the things he thought would happen today, hearing from Katara just wasn’t one of them. Then he looked over the signature again, _ Love always.  _ What did she mean by that? She still loved him? Spirits he hoped so, because it had been hard enough for him trying to get over his feelings for her. But if she still loved him, and according to her letter, would  _ always  _ love him, what did that mean for their relationship? Did she want to fix things? Did she want to get back together?

“AAugh!” Aang let out in frustration, falling onto his back in the grass. Too many questions gone unanswered for too long and then she sends this letter like a white flag to him. He couldn’t help it, he was still angry from last time, but maybe this could mean something. Maybe it wasn’t a mistake to hope again. And of course he wanted to go to her; she sent the message nearly right after she arrived. That had to mean something.

“What do I do, Appa?” He asked his friend, clueless. It wasn’t like he could just drop everything at the temple.  _ She left and didn’t want to come back,  _ his thoughts reminded him. Well, he’d left, but only because she didn’t want to come with him. It wasn’t like it was his fault he was the avatar. She loved him, so that meant sacrificing a little bit of comfort to be there and support him.

Aang had sacrificed tons of things to be with her. He would never be as powerful as he could have been if he’d given up attachment to open his last chi spot. He gave up helping rebuilt the temples for years in order to help her build up the southern water tribe, but when the time came that he needed help, she wasn’t there. And no matter how curious he was about why she finally decided to leave the South Pole, that didn’t change the fact that it was just a little too late. Maybe she did want to make amends, and maybe she was ready to talk about their fight, but he wasn’t. Aang decided he’d respond to her letter when he was good and ready.

With that decision made, he bid Appa a good night and headed back into the temple to join the rest of the Acolytes. He still had a lot of work to do before the Air Nomad culture was fully restored, and he wouldn’t waste a second. The sooner things were fixed in the temples, the sooner he could figure things out in his personal life.

______________________________________________________________________________

Toph Beifong was not one for long drawn out meetings about the economy and political standings, so sitting through a now three hour discussion about the education system left her so bored she’d rather eat ten pots of sea slugs then be in that board room.

Not only did she feel stuffy in the big fancy political Earth Kingdom dress, but it was also way too hot. She pulled at the collar around her neck and felt sweat bead down her skin. What she wouldn’t give for the temperate climate of the fire nation right now. Yeah, maybe it wasn’t as dry as the Earth Kingdom, but the current rainy season would be a welcome reprise from this hot spring.

Toph was in the middle of counting the number of how many times the current ambassador speaking said  _ ‘um’  _ that she didn’t even notice when everyone stopped talking. She could feel the eyes on her.  _ Figures _ that was the time she zoned out.

She cleared her throat and said, “um, right…” Searchingly to a captured audience.

“Master Beifong,” the antsy dude with the high pitched voice who was just talking said, “Um,”  _ sixteen _ “We asked when your students at Beifong East were going to start their next season’s training.” Toph shook herself out of her usual grumpy and annoyed self and instead adorned the persona of a perfect member of high class society. She straightened her shoulders and projected her voice in the direction of the general audience.

“Beifong East will begin its third term under the direction of Maser Haru, learning standard metalbending forms to advanced sets. With thirty-three students having graduated the year before, we are expecting at least an increase of five students, maximizing our housing. This is why I am requesting at least a grant of two hundred silver pieces to build new facilities and help with daily nutrition for students.”

There was some murmuring from amongst the crowd, and Toph held her breath while the council decided. This was the second time this year had met with the council to talk shop with the large and in charge crew about her schools and frankly, she was getting sick of it. Why couldn’t they just send her box of money in the mail and call it a day?

“The council will grant this request,” King Kuei said from his position at the head of the table. “You’re results from the previous graduation show a significant portion of success towards rebuilding and job efforts amongst the communities surrounding Ba Sing Se. I believe that by putting money into our schools we can form a stronger and more intelligent future for this country.”

_ Well said Bear-man,  _ Toph thought, but she replied, “The Beifong Academy thanks you for your continued support.” And then the conversation moved on to some other school requesting this or that, Toph didn’t really pay attention. After that brief conversation, her work here was done. Now, if only she could figure out a way to get herself out of the rest of this meeting.

Just then she felt a vibration in her toes that always put her on edge. There was something moving toward the meeting chamber, but not anything on foot. It was coming from the hallway that was just outside the chamber door. Toph turned to Haru, who was seated on her right. “Something’s coming this way,” she whispered under the sounds of politicians schmoozing for money. Haru was immediately refocused onto the goings on of the meeting room.

“I don’t see anything,” he said out of the corner of his mouth.

“You will,” she said, subtly preparing herself for a fight. When the creature was just outside the door, Toph shot up ready to defend the people of the room, and then everyone spoke at once.

“Master Beifong what is the meaning of–”  

“Toph, what are you–”

“As I was  _ saying  _ gentleman–”

“Everybody duck!”

A screeching shriek echoed through the room and Toph could feel the wind pick up as something burst through a window. But Toph would never forget the sound of a friend, and immediately dropped her stance.

“Hawky!”  Toph called, putting her arm out allowing the bird to land gently atop it. The bird chittered in her ear as if upset that everyone was so feather ruffled by his appearance. Toph smirked, glad that something interesting had finally happened today. She gave a fleeting thought about how it was strange that Hawky had been in the hall a minute ago but came through the window, but maybe she wasn’t as good at feeling air on the earth as she thought she was. It was a new tactic she’d just started learning anyway. 

“There’s a letter,” Haru said, coming around the table and approaching her. “It’s addressed to me.” Toph frowned at that. Why would Sokka send Haru mail? Sure, they were friends, but what about her? Toph also didn’t fail to notice that everyone in the chamber was concentrated on her in curiosity, as if also welcoming the distraction from business to assess this new development.

“Well what are waiting for Mustache man, open it!” Toph said, irritable. She crossed her arms, causing Hawky to fidget up to her shoulder. She could hear Haru unwrapping the scroll and he began to read.

_ “Dear Haru, _

_ Please read the following letter to Toph.” _

Haru paused, a distinct frown tracing his voice towards the end of that sentence. Toph smirked again. She knew they wouldn’t have forgotten about her. Haru continued on.

_ Toph, _

_ It has come to my attention that it has been too long since I’ve seen your smug face. _

At this, nearly everyone in the chamber inhaled a breath in shock. Toph knew how this looked, a member of the council addressed so informally, and she was loving every second of it.

_ I just wanted to let you know that Sokka, Suki and I have moved to Kyoshi Island and would be honored if you could join us for a few days to celebrate some good news. _

At this, Toph puzzled. Wasn’t this letter from Sokka? Who else would be– Of course. Katara. And that was a strange thought. The last Toph had heard of her old waterbending friend, she was a high ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe. Had she really left the pole to live with Sokka on Kyoshi? And what was this good news? Haru seemed to have been contemplating the last phrase as well, and  the reading had stopped.

“Keep going.” Toph said.

_ I have already sent similar letters to the fire nation and air temples to reunite old friends, I hope you can make it. Haru, you are welcome to join us. I’m not sure how long Suki and I are willing to host you all, but I’d like to say that you can stay as long as you’d like. _

“Um,” Haru said, “There’s kind of a change of writing after that.”

_ Toph, if you come to Kyoshi just to veg on my cushions and eat my food don’t bother coming – Suki. _

There were a few laughs throughout the room, apparently they were all mildly entertained by the letter.

“It’s back to Katara.” Haru said.

_ Sorry about Suki, you’ll soon find out why she’s been so irritable lately. I hope your schools have been doing well and that you don’t feel too stuffed into your role in the council. I think some fresh air could do you good. Make sure to tell the regular crew hello from us and respond with a letter if you can’t make it. Until then, see you soon. _

_ Miss you, _

_ Katara and Sokka _

The room was silent for a beat, and Toph took that moment just to breathe again after the surprisingly touching letter.  _ Miss you _ Haru had said. And Toph realized she really missed them too, and if by the sounds of it, it wouldn’t just be Sokka, Suki and Katara coming to the island. Katara said she sent word to the fire nation and air temple, which could only mean one thing. Katara was getting the Gaang back together for something special.

“Well,” Toph said to the room at large, “I’m outta here.” And with that she grabbed the letter still dangling from Haru’s hand and waved her own over her head as she exited through the door, Haru following hesitantly behind her. Man it felt good to just be herself again. Even in her blindness, she could almost see her father cringing at her abrupt exit.

______________________________________________________________________________

The fire lord was where he always was first thing in the morning: outside on the terrace going through his forms and drills. He liked the way the sun refreshed him after a long night of darkness and he often times got an itch to train as soon as he woke. It wasn’t always the case though, sometimes he meditated instead, trying to calm and control his inner fire.

Zuko thrust a large billowing cloud of red up above his head, then spun on his heel and arched his arms, casting a column of fire to come down across the cliff. He was standing right outside the crater of the capital, where the personal temple of the fire lord was held. It wasn’t like the rest of the outskirts because the land surrounding him was covered in lush grass and trees. It was a bit of a hike to the temple, one that most wouldn't take, but he didn’t like feeling so constricted with his bending while inside the city walls.

A few guards stood watch by the temple doors, but they were far enough away that Zuko didn’t pay them any mind and simply focused on the flow of chi through his arms and legs, directing his power out into the air. He’d noticed that his fire was much more controlled lately, and not the frantic burning of a forest fire he was accustomed to. Maybe it had to do with the similar pattern his life had taken.

It had been ten years since he was crowned Firelord and in all that time it seemed like he could never catch his breath. There was always so much work to do, meetings to attend, policies to write and concerns to hear. It wasn’t like the Fire Nation was bad off after the war, given that they were still the richest of all the nations, but it took a long time for the people of the world to trust them again with it.

Zuko felt he couldn’t spend any money on his own nation without someone from the Earth Kingdom calling it into light as a concern. He was challenged at every corner and had even managed to not get dethroned despite the several attempts on his life. But recently, things had started to change. It began slowly, but Zuko could see slight differences in the tones his diplomatic meetings took these days. It used to be that whenever someone from another nation visited to discuss treaties, trades or anything of the like; it would be a very tense couple of days in the capital. The workers in the palace were always on edge, and it seemed like no matter how friendly and accommodating he was, his visitors were tense and distrustful throughout their entire stay. But just a couple of years ago, Zuko noticed a shift.

Earth Kingdom delegates and ambassadors greeted him like a friend, a few of them he would even call that now after countless hours discussing the future relationship of their countries. Water Tribe chiefs knew him well and seemed to respect him more every time he greeted them in their customary Water Tribe way. And although Aang vouched for him and gave Zuko his support, the air nomads had just started to look on to the Fire Nation as an ally versus a potential threat.

He had waited years for this change and it lifted a weight off his shoulders that he wasn’t aware he’d been carrying. He felt freer and lighter than he had in years. Yes, there was no doubt it was a long and hard struggle towards forgiveness, but he thought he could see progress, and it seemed that the fruit of his labors were finally starting to blossom.

After a particularly strong kick that sent a wave of flames out over the cliff face, Zuko stood up straight again and breathed out. His hands came together at his stomach, but not touching, lifting up his arms with the path of his breath in, then, releasing the breath he lowered his hands back down, completing his training for the day.

Zuko had two meetings later, significantly less than the six or seven he would have had scheduled a few years ago, and one of them was just a council meeting that was held weekly to review general departments of the nation. Zuko enjoyed those meetings most of the time because they use to be the only ones where things looked optimistic instead of slightly hostile.

He went through a mental checklist as he walked over to the steps of the temple to grab his shirt. He would start with education. Things were difficult for schools after the increase in young men and women from the war returned home, but after the initial student inflation, education was fairly stable and wouldn’t need much discussing.

Next would be finance, where the council spent the majority of their focus. Zuko planned on making a few adjustments in the budget to shift money to support the new Air Nomad developments in the west. He heard that Aang was having a hard time managing it all on his own, and Zuko planned to send a few factions of soldiers over to help with construction and provide some manual labor.

Afterwards he would shift the discussion to local community development and see how the plans for his prison rehabilitation centers were coming along. The war left so many soldiers either unjustly imprisoned under the rule of his father or corrupt military leaders set for rot. There were also too many prisoners from other nations still circulating out of the system and being released, but it was a hard transition and Zuko was trying his hardest to bring fairness to even criminals. He had pardoned almost two thousand people after his crowning alone.

Zuko strapped his tunic around his middle with his belt, and then reattached his arm cuffs and finally his shoulder armor. The layers were hot in the afternoon, but for now it was comfortable. He tried to think of what else to bring up in the meeting, but to be frank, things had been going so well in the Fire Nation lately, that there weren’t many adjustments he could make.

He found that he seemed to have too much time on his hands these days, which was… unusual. A few of his close advisors  _ uncle _ had suggested taking a trip to Ember Island and relax for a while, but that place didn’t hold the same appeal as it used to. Besides, it wasn’t like he had anyone to go with.

Remembering his loneliness, Zuko sighed. There was a time when Zuko thought him and Mai might just make it, but in the end they couldn’t quite make it work. Her family was power hungry and she herself didn’t seem to have any kind of appetite for, well, anything. No, it was probably for the best that they had parted ways in the civilized manner they had. Towards the end of their relationship, Zuko even started to dread the time he would have to spend with her. And they both agreed to the separation without so much as a fleeting sadness for its end.

Thinking of his lack of love life made Zuko scowl. After the creation of the council, one of their first orders of business was trying to get Zuko to wed. They said that a strong nation needed the nurturing hand of the Fire Lady, but Zuko protested. He could be nurturing. He could also practically hear Toph snorting out her lemon juice after hearing him say that.

They had pushed for Mai, but neither she nor Zuko were keen on marrying so early on, and eventually, it was a good thing they hadn’t. It only took a few years for the council to give up on that particular plan, but it wasn’t easy. They wanted an heir, but Zuko said that should anything happen the crown would go to his uncle at the time. Shortly after that, with much compromise from both the council and the Firelord, an heirship program was set in place.

Should Zuko be relieved of his duties as Firelord in any capacity, the surviving members of his family  _ again, uncle _ would take temporary throneship. Then, when an heir was properly chosen by both the council, the Firelord, and a vote of the citizens of the Fire Nation, then the line of succession would change.

The vote was a good idea, but he couldn’t take all the credit for it. Aang had been visiting quite a bit during the early transitions from war to peace time, and for a while, he was Zuko’s right hand advisor. Together they worked around the birthright law until it could be presented to the nation. It was met with heavy acceptance throughout, leaving the council no choice but to agree.

Not that Zuko didn’t appreciate the council, after all, they were all the best and most knowledgeable advocates in their field, but when you put ten people in a room that all have different priorities, there will be tension. All in all, Zuko thought he had done a pretty good job of getting them to agree on the things they  _ had _ changed. And with his friend’s help, the Fire Nation was once again stable.

It left Zuko with a strange feeling in his chest, and he contemplated it while descending the steps back into the crater on his way to the palace. It wasn’t like he was upset that everything was going so well, just that it didn’t feel like he would ever get to this point. Now that he was finally here, at the end of a ten year struggle towards peace and prosperity, he had the distinct feeling of  _ now what _ ?

He supposed he could go to Ember Island. It wasn’t very far and there were some things he’d like to look through from his family’s house again with a clear mind. He knew uncle would take control of the throne while he was gone, not that he really needed him to. The council was a strong and trustworthy organization that was more than capable of running the county in his absence.

Or, he could visit his sister. 

_ No _ . He banished that thought almost immediately. It had been years since he’d last seen her and the experience was one of his worst. There was still much healing to be done before he was ready to face her again. It was when he was at the base of the stairway, nearly to the large doors that would open into one of the palace’s courtyards, when he heard a familiar screech in the air above him. Zuko looked up, recognizing the bird, and pleasant surprise spread through his chest.

Hawky landed on Zuko’s outstretched arm easily, comfortable with the Fire Lord, and Zuko carried him past the guards outside the doors and through to the courtyard. This one had a waterfall that trickled over the rocks and into a pool in the corner, to which Zuko made his way over.

The Fire Lord sat down on a rock, waving off the servant he could see coming his way to remind him of his meeting in a few hours, and Hawky jumped down to present the scroll to him. It had been so long since he heard from Sokka and a thrill in his chest caused him to rip off the ribbon in haste and roll open the paper.

_ To His Most Honorable Fire Lord Zuko, _

Zuko paused, confused at the formality, but then remembered that while inside the palace walls, all mail had to first go through a sorting system to make his priorities during times in his office easier. But since this came from outside the palace, per Zuko’s instruction, the bird wasn’t first taken to the mailroom to be sorted and instead went directly to him. He was thankful he was out training early so he could read Sokka’s message quickly. Sokka must have figured the letter would be intercepted and wrote it in accordance with proper formality. Unusual, even for an older and more responsible Sokka.

_ It has come to my attention that your presence is needed as soon as you are able on Kyoshi Island. There has been a recent development in the family that requires your attendance. We would be honored if you could join us for a few days in celebration. _

What happened to Sokka? Was it Suki? Maybe they were finally getting married. Zuko read on.

_ Sokka, Suki and I are staying on Kyoshi and will be here at least until the next moon cycle. I have already sent word to Earth Kingdom and Air Nomad friends to join us when available. _

Wait, Sokka and Suki? And I? That could only mean one thing: it wasn’t Sokka writing him, but  _ Katara _ . His heart did a little twist in his chest, but he didn’t let his mind go further than that and decided to finish the letter before he got ahead of himself.

_ If your schedule permits, please plan to be intercepted at the Kyoshi docks no later than two weeks from now. If you are unable please send word via Hawk. We await your visit and miss you dearly. _

_ From your loving friends, _

_ Katara and Sokka _

Zuko was smiling so large it covered half his face. He hadn’t heard from any of his old friends since Aang’s last visit and Toph and Katara even longer than that. And from the looks of it, Katara had already sent out a message to Toph and friends inviting them along. Zuko was suddenly full of eager excitement at the prospect of meeting up with friends _. Loving Friends _ , if the letter was anything to go by. He hadn’t even realized how much he missed them until he was just now faced with this opportunity.

**He didn’t need to go to Ember Island, he didn’t need to try and waste time relaxing somewhere he didn’t want to be. He would go to Kyoshi Island and do exactly what his heart was telling him. He would visit _loving friends._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I always have a hard time writing Aang's POV. Don't ask me why, I just can't do it very well. I liked writing this chapter a lot actually, and it kind of turned the entire tone of the story. I think this chapter really pushed me to continue on, and I liked the change of POV. Anyway, more to come! Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, here's another chapter for my bad memory last week, a day early. Kind of an add on from the previous chapter to further explain the current states of all the nations.

**Chapter 4**

It had been a few weeks since Aang had first received the letter from Katara, and not a day went by that he didn’t think about it. Maybe he had been a bit harsh when he decided not to respond, and he felt slightly ashamed that while Katara was pushing towards peacemaking, he was still holding anger. It didn’t make sense; he was the Avatar, the bringer of peace.

There was just something about Katara that got under his skin, like it always had, that made him want everything and ask for nothing. Aang thought back to their argument during the festival in the South Pole that celebrated the final construction of the palace. Tensions had been running high between him and Katara for a while, ever since he’d decided not to stay with her in the south, but everything kind of came to a head when Katara attempted to get ready for the celebration.

Aang could distinctly remember her saying that she was _just too busy to talk about this right now, Aang,_ when he tried to bring up a few plans he had for the air temples. And he knew he shouldn’t have let it get to him, but he’d been feeling neglected during the entire visit and it just crossed a line when she wouldn’t even give him the time of candle when he was trying to plan a future with her.

He’d started accusing her of not loving him, and she’d starting yelling about how not everything was about him. It didn’t end well. And to think that the only reason he went to the festival was to ask Katara to move to the Southern Air Temple with him. When he’d finally told her his plans through heated words and angry stares, her rejection to his carefully thought out ideas for their future burned deeper than any firebending accident could.

Just thinking about it now made his face heat in anger. Not only was it one thing to say she wasn’t ready to leave the pole, it was another thing entirely when only a little under a year later she picks up and moves to Kyoshi at the drop of a hat. She’d been so careful with her actions as an ambassador for so long to keep the Southern Water Tribe in high esteem, and then she turns around and acts without thinking. She completely turned her life upside down for her brother and couldn’t even spare a few extra minutes of conversation with her boyfriend.

Regardless, Aang felt like he might be acting a little unfairly by not responding to the letter. He decided he’d take a few hours to meditate and clear his head of all the confusing emotions dancing around him and then decide. No more wondering about it. He was either going to answer her or wait until he was good and ready to pick up where they left off.

Aang had been lying in bed, waiting until the sun was up before he would start his day, and during his musings, he could see the it already over the horizon and bathing the temple in soft yellows. He pulled himself up and went to go meet with Accolade Ying Xing. There were a few changes that needed to be made to the schedule to accommodate those that did chores in the afternoon.

Ying Xing was in the process of leading a group of Acolytes through a new airbending form when Aang approached her. He noticed her posture and nodded approvingly to the sharp commands of her hands that would have put out a strong wind were she actually airbending. So far, Ying was the most devout and passionate of all the Acolytes in the temple. He was even considering letting her run the Western Air Temple, since it was too far for him to visit regularly and the Acolytes there needed more direction.

“Remember,” Ying Xing was saying, “push the form out of you like the air is a part of a limb. We are not separate from the element, but joined with it.” Aang nodded again, pleased that she understood the teachings so well. He didn’t want to interrupt, but he needed to get on with his morning meditation. He decided to wait until she was done showing them the move, then gently pull her aside. Aang sat down, watching the students with a fierce determination set in their faces. He really was proud of how far they had all come, and was happier with the number of Acolytes across the world than he would have expected.

One of the students balancing on one foot with his arm outstretched noticed Aang sitting a little off from Ying Xing and at first he looked terrified at being watched, but then his face set hard and he straightened up, wanting to do well in front of the Avatar. Aang smiled. Ying Xing was finishing up the demonstration, patiently waiting for everyone to complete the form, then stood up straight, seemingly ready to start the next form, but Aang stood as well and cut in.

“Ying Xing,” he called. “May I have a moment?” The Acolyte was startled to see Aang there, but smiled and nodded, telling the group to practice the form they just went through, and then made her way over to him.

“Avatar Aang, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit on such a beautiful morning?” She said in a sweet and gentle voice. Aang liked how Ying Xing was always polite and sincere; it made him feel a tremendous hope for his culture. _His people,_ he wanted to say, but wasn’t sure if he could quite yet.

“I was hoping for update on the temple, I know you’ve been put in charge for most of the organizing of food, housing, training and all.” He said.

“Oh, of course,” she said. She straightened up and put her hands behind her back like talking to a higher officer. It was kind of her but unnecessary. It also never ceased to remind him that she used to be a member of the Earth Kingdom military. He guessed that was why she was so efficient.

“I’ve put Yee-Li in charge of food distribution and Jingbo now does room assignments. There have been two new recruits from the Fire Nation islands that came over with Acolyte Jian, and our gardens are ready to harvest in only a few short days. I’ve created a schedule of chores for each new acolyte and we’re adding chi teaching to the classroom.” She finished, then said, “Anything you want to change?”

Aang thought about it for a moment, and then said, “If we move morning meditation up by thirty minutes, I think that gives students more time for the new class.” Ying Xing nodded in agreement.

“I was hoping you’d say that. I’ll add it to the posting wall after this session.” She gestured behind her to the dozen or so acolytes working at different paces through their newest form. Aang was pleased to hear about the new subject they were teaching new acolytes, and never would forget to appreciate Ying Xing’s suggestion that they treat the temples like partial schools. It was just like when he was growing up here with the monks, and wanted to make everything as similar to the old times as possible.

Ying Xing bowed to him and returned to her students, walking over to start the next form. Aang turned and walked back up the steps to the green space he liked to sit in during his meditation. It was a little later in the day than when he would usually get up to start the morning, but his thoughts about Katara kept him up late.

He sat in the grass and looked out over to clouds, on the edge of the temple, and set his legs in the lotus position. This time, instead of placing one hand over the other, he set his fists together over his chest, with both arrows facing one another. He then started on his breathing. In, out. In, out. It didn’t take long for him to pass over into the spirit world, but when he opened his eyes, he was startled.

Spirits were everywhere, flying at a frantic pace past one another, seeming to flee from something. Aang stood up sharply and called out to the spirits in front of him, trying to get one of them to respond to him. When they didn’t answer, he bent the wind around him to jump up onto the platform over the courtyard, and then again to get to the top of the temple.

Surrounding him were dozens upon dozens of spirits, and it wasn’t a random stream of them heading in all directions, either. There was a pattern. For the most part, the spirits were circling around the temple. How had he not noticed this before? What was going on? He searched inside himself for his past lives to hopefully shine some light on the situation, but no one answered. Aang called out once again, trying to get the spirit’s attention.

“Spirit’s please! What has disturbed you? Why are you here?” Aang called. This time, one of the smaller ones that were flittering around the top paused, as if seeing him for the first time.

“Don’t you know?” it said in a feminine voice but its mouth didn’t move. It looked kind of like a rabbit. “The temple is sacred, he won’t dare come here.” Then she took off again.

“Who’s ‘he’?” Aang called after her, but the spirit had already disappeared from view. Unsure of what to do, he simply watched the agitated spirits, trying to figure out how to get more information. Just then, all of the spirits looked up at once, and then one of them called,

“He’s gone!” and the spirits immediately dispersed.

“Wait!” Aang yelled after them, trying to get closer to a few. “Who’s gone? What’s going on?” but it was too late. Most of the spirits had already flown off in all different directions, leaving Aang alone in the spirit world with no clue about what just happened.

He waited around a bit longer, but when nothing strange happened he went back to his body, realizing he had other responsibilities he had to take care of before the afternoon meal. When he opened his eyes in the physical world, nothing looked any different. But a thought hit him as soon as he stood: maybe this was the sign he’d been waiting for _. The excuse to leave,_ he thought a little bitterly. And then it was clear. He’d decide to visit Katara and Sokka, and maybe then he could focus on the strange occurrence he’d witnessed this morning.

* * *

 

In hindsight, maybe Toph shouldn’t have just stood up and left from a meeting with the most important noblemen and dignitaries in the country, but she figured it had all worked out in the end. Sure, she’d gotten quite the reprimand from her advisors, her colleagues at the school, her _father,_ and even Haru, but that just seemed to further go to show her how much she _didn’t_ belong in high class society. She was surprised even her students found out though, but she figured gossip traveled fast in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se.

All it took was one too many people talking down their noses at her about her _undignified actions_ to jump ship. She decided to leave in the night, not wanting to spread more gossip about the situation that would cause her father to give her anymore grief.

Her dad was really starting to piss her off too. She thought they had an understanding about how much she hated schmoozing with politicians, but it seemed that over time her father just kept pushing harder and harder to get her into the most elite social rings. Whatever, after she left he’d have no choice but to back off whenever it was she decided to come back. The rebellion felt good, and it was the first thing she’d done in years that made her feel like her old self. How had her life ended up exactly where she didn’t want it to be?

It started with the schools, and then the reputation to boost made her one of the most sought out instructors in the nation, and then her dad caught wind of it and took her in like a trophy to flaunt. Before she knew it she was the recipient of every invitation to parties, galas, and important social affairs in the entire Earth Kingdom, and damn it, she was sick of it.

Boarding a ship to the southern trade route that would pass right by Kyoshi had been the best idea she’d ever had. Only a few select people knew about her decision to leave, and no one, including her, had any idea when she’d be back. Of course she couldn’t just leave the schools to flounder, so she’d appointed Haru temporary master of all three while she was gone. Which he didn’t seem too happy about, knowing that he was missing a perfect opportunity to rekindle an old flame with Katara that Toph just knew he still hadn’t gotten over.

Whatever, he wasn’t the type Toph thought Katara was interested in anyway. Maybe enough for a flame, but the fire she knew Katara possessed was too strong for Haru to handle. No, only the Lord of Fire himself would be able to match such a raging forest fire, and Toph was pretty sure he’d be heading for Kyoshi almost as earnestly as herself. Maybe the two of them didn’t know it yet, but they were too much alike for their own good to not do something about it. Toph did though, and she could tell it was going to be a very interesting visit indeed if Aang was planning on joining the parade.

Toph could tell from when she was last in the Southern Water Tribe during the festival that Katara and Aang’s relationship was on its last legs. Although, she was surprised it lasted this long in the first place anyway. Maybe Aang’s affections were genuine, Toph could tell enough through the increased beat of his heart every time Katara stepped into a room, but she never quite felt the same kind of response within Katara when Aang was nearby.

Yes, this was going to be a very interesting visit, and Toph planned to meddle like never before if it meant getting her friends to finally see straight and stop tiptoeing around the obvious. For spirit’s sake, it’s been years and they’re all old enough now to really get down and dirty in a relationship. It was time to stop playing coy. In short- Toph couldn’t wait. It was nearing dawn and she could see Kyoshi just over the horizon, now she just had to figure out how to get off the ship.

* * *

 

It felt good to be back on a ship, Zuko decided. The wind was gentle and the sea was calm, so it pushed past his hair and made him miss his days as a navy man. He smirked too, thinking about how he was again heading in search of the Avatar, but this time as a friend, and he knew exactly where he was. At least, Zuko hoped Aang would be there, although, he didn’t know why Aang wouldn’t attend.

Zuko was almost surprised that Katara never mentioned him in her letter. He figured Aang and Katara certainly would have been living together by this point after the construction of the Southern Tribe was finished. But Katara had only mentioned Sokka and Suki. Maybe it was just a family thing, or that Aang was traveling again to see how the other Air Temples were doing. Regardless, it didn’t matter. Zuko was sure all of his friends would be in attendance for whatever news Katara had mentioned.

It was nearing dawn, but he couldn’t see it through the cloud cover above. He wished the weather were nicer, but it was the middle of the rainy season in the fire nation, so it had down poured most days the last few weeks. In fact, Zuko was surprised it had yet to rain the entire way to Kyoshi so far.

A few guards stood by the entrance to the ship, something Zuko heavily protested when he told the council yesterday that he was taking a leave of absence for a time. He was fighting a losing battle though when Uncle Iroh joined in by saying it was unwise for a man of his status to travel alone, regardless of the current long standing peace.

Zuko had conceded defeat, but not without compromise. He’d gotten pretty good at that throughout the years after all. Only soldiers that had ties to Kyoshi and would willingly volunteer were allowed to accompany him. He didn’t want a bunch of soldiers standing around outside of Sokka and Suki’s house every day. They were simply there for support should anything challenging arise during his voyage, and then they would part ways.

Zuko longed for the freedom of his youth during the war. Being able to go wherever he wanted without being noticed, traveling as far as he wanted without having to worry about the state of his country. He couldn’t imagine what being a parent was like. Zuko knew he took those days for granted for a long time, and only after he joined the Avatar did he realize how much he missed out on. He was so focused on becoming Fire Lord since he was young, that he never gave himself the chance to _be_ young.

Sokka and Aang tried to help him out with that after the war, making sure he did stupid things with them at least once every time they visited. He was embarrassed about it before, but thankful for it now. Thinking about the old times with them in the palace just seemed to further excite him for the days to come. He wasn’t sure how long he was staying, Katara had said a couple of days, but he was wondering if he could push that to last a little longer.

By no means did he want to overstay his welcome, but he was unsure how long his welcome lasted. The last time he’d spoken to Katara, she’d been adamant that he could visit whenever he wanted for as long as he wanted and there would always be a bed available to him. He wondered if after two years of little contact, that rule still applied.

He didn’t really feel the need to doubt her promise though, Katara was always especially kind. He couldn’t imagine her ever saying something like that without meaning it with her whole heart. Zuko admired that about her. The prospect of seeing Katara again, not just all of his friends, sent energy through his veins similar to the way firebending made him feel.

He was antsy, and he knew it. So maybe he still got a little more excited than strictly necessary when he saw her, that wasn’t a bad thing. Besides, no matter what his dreams tried to convince him of, the point was moot. Nothing would ever come of it because of Aang, and Zuko wasn’t the kind of person to try and dispute that, no matter how subtly he knew it could be done from watching Haru and Teo try and fail many a times. No, he would keep that little flip his heart made a secret. It didn’t matter anyway and for the most part Zuko could ignore it. It was only a fleeting admiration anyway, not a full blown crush like Haru suffered from.

Katara was beautiful and poised and wise and strong. She was impressive in her element, knowledgeable about all matters of political inquiry, she was always polite and logical even when argued with and was regal in a way that Zuko had only ever seen in his sister. But the difference between the two was that Katara was humble. It was almost like she didn’t know how important she really was.

Zuko had developed a heavy respect for her over the years while watching her navigate a board room full of people who looked down on the Water Tribes for their “barbaric” lifestyle. And in turn, over the course of peace talks, trade agreements and international law discussions, she had garnered an incredible respect for her people. She was the face of the Water Tribes in the international arena and Zuko couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride for her every time she got what she came for during those meetings.

So yes, Zuko admired her, but anyone would were they sitting in those board rooms watching her work. He didn’t even think it was really all that romantic of a feeling either in the beginning, simply being aware of a beautiful thing, but kind of in the same way one would call a palace or garden beautiful.

Then she started treating him like her most trusted ally during those discussions, supporting his decisions and turning to him for advice about her own country issues and he couldn’t stop himself from daydreaming sometimes. But that’s all it was. Aang and Katara were a sure thing, and Katara had become a close friend. He would never even dream of jeopardizing that for the sake of a mild curiosity.

That and he respected her too much to believe she would ever show interest in someone she wasn’t currently involved with. It would be a blatant disregard to her honor. And his friendship with Aang meant that no matter what fleeting thoughts he had about Katara, they didn’t matter. He could forget about them just fine too once he settled back into pace with the group. It usually worked that way and then he could be a better friend when he wasn’t thinking about her like that. Zuko decided he’d work on that while on the ship, so that when he arrived there would be no awkward stage where he tried to push down his lingering feelings to act normal.

“Fire Lord Zuko?” someone asked from behind him. Zuko was thrust out of his thoughts and turned to address the woman standing in the door frame of the ship behind him.

“Yes, captain?” he asked.

“Just letting you know we’re about 100 miles out. Would you like to come in for a meal?” Zuko turned to look out at the ocean. It looked like the sky was clearing up enough, and Zuko could see promise in the day to come.

“Yes, thank you.” And then he followed her inside, leaving the troublesome thoughts of Katara behind, hopefully for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this chapter was important to help everyone see kind of where things stand in the universe right now. Everyone kind of pictures their own thing when we think about ten years from now in the avatar world, but I wanted to help set the stage and further explain the kind of foreshadowed roles of everyone. Next chapter to come next week!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new chapter!!! I'm thinking Tuesdays or Wednesdays are a good day for me to be posting. Shout out to Holdthislullaby and Noodles_are_life, my only two comments so far. I'm writing this for you guys! Please comment people, I need validation since Im pathetic. Happy reading!

**Chapter 5**

Katara, Sokka, Suki and Ty Lee stood on the shore of Kyoshi Island looking out over the cliff face and into the ocean. It had been five days since Katara had sent Hawky out to deliver the invitations for the baby shower, and any day now their guests should be arriving. She knew it would take the bird at least a few days to reach Toph, plus the couple days long trip it would take her to get here, and that was if she left right away.

Zuko on the other hand probably wouldn’t be at Kyoshi for at least another week. Although Ba Sing Se was farther, she was sure Zuko had a few affairs he would have to get in order before making the trip. She thought about how she'd written Zuko’s letter. It was a bit more formal than she would've liked, but everything sent to the palace had to be processed and prioritized before it even got to the fire lord.

She also didn’t want to give away the surprise, not only for Suki’s sake to declare the news, but selfishly, Katara worried that if Zuko knew the real reason for his visit, he might not come. She tried to make the letter seem urgent and important to insure his attendance. Maybe it was improper of her to take the fire lord away from his country for something as unimportant as Katara missing her friends, but she refused to feel bad about getting the chance to see everyone.

She also thought about the letter she’d set Toph. Of course, Katara invited Haru and wouldn’t have minded if he joined them, but a part of Katara almost hoped he wouldn’t come. It would be just another mouth to feed and body to house. Not only that, but if Aang did decide to visit, it might end up awkward between the three of them. Katara cringed; Haru was pretty bad at hiding his crush on her.

She didn’t want to make things between her and Aang any more difficult than they already were, so it would probably be best if Haru didn’t join them. Of course, she couldn’t have her friend read the letter to Toph and then not invite him. That would just be rude.

She thought about the letters she’d nearly sent to Teo and Smellerbee and the rest of the freedom fighters, but in the end, after careful consideration and talking with Suki about it, the girls decided to keep the event a quiet affair and have only a few close friends visit. The whole thing was Katara’s idea, and she just wanted an excuse to see everyone, but Suki entertained her by playing along, which Katara appreciated. 

The waterbender hoped Toph was on her way, and not a message saying she was too busy to come, so she’d forced everyone out of the house to stand and wait for the earthbending master at sunset. By Katara’s calculations, if Toph had gotten the letter on time and decided to come a few hours or so later, that would put her arrival at right around now.

And she didn’t disappoint. Just over the horizon line, Katara saw a ship fast approaching. It was a smaller vessel that seemed to be on a trade route to the south, but at the last minute it headed east towards Kyoshi. Katara hoped against hope that meant what she thought it did.

“You think that’s her?” Sokka said excitedly, reading Katara’s thoughts. Katara smiled and she was sure Sokka could hear it in her voice when she spoke.

“Yeah, I do.” At that Ty Lee let out a yip in excitement of her own and began doing cartwheels behind them.

“Oh my, it’s been so long since I’ve seen everyone! Not that I don’t love the warrior girls, but I’ve really missed old friends.” Ty Lee said.

“Me too,” Katara said, still smiling. The sunset was just about touching the horizon out in front of them, and Katara felt like doing cartwheels herself at the prospect of getting to hug Toph after almost a year. She knew it was dumb, but she wanted to cry. She was such a sentimental sap.

“Well I’d be happier if she just got here already, my back is _killing_ me.” Suki said from her seat on a large bolder a little behind them. Suki had gotten significantly larger in the last few months, and Katara had to keep a close eye on her for the day when the baby was coming. Sokka was no help at all either, more like running around like a chicken pig with its head cut off. “ _Toph! Hurry up_!” Suki had put her hands to her mouth and called over the sea.

“Suki, don’t strain yourself!” Sokka reprimanded, coming to her side and helping her sit up more. Her belly was so round Suki had trouble getting around.

“Oh, shut it water boy. I’m fine.” Suki said. She had been getting grumpier and grumpier the further along in her pregnancy she went. She had no patience these days either and forced Katara to make the weirdest food she’d ever heard of. Katara didn’t mind though, she was just happy to be a part of it all.

As the ship grew nearer, Katara could just make out a single person from what looked to be the helmsman post. Katara squinted her eyes into the sunset and only when the ship was nearly under the cliff could she make out Toph frantically moving about.

“It’s her!” Ty Lee said, falling down from her handstand and racing towards the beach where a few other ships were docked. Katara kept looking on a little longer to notice that it was strange no one else seemed to be on the boat, but maybe they were just below deck. She shrugged it off and raced after Ty Lee.

“Hey wait for us!” Sokka yelled, putting him arm under Suki’s to help lift her up and make the trek down. Katara ran past them anyway, too sick of waiting around for her friends to show up. It’d been a long few days.

The run down to the docks set Katara’s adrenaline to use and she was feeling light and free. It spurred her on to move faster and really feel the pull in her legs. Her chest was expanding rapidly but she was too chocked full of energy to stop to catch her breath. The tall green grass that surrounded the hill brushed against her hips as she drove on.

“Toph!” She shouted when she neared the beach. The vessel was in her line of sight the whole time and Toph looked over in the direction she heard Katara’s voice come from. Katara also noticed that there was actually another person in the cabin with Toph, which made sense since she’d need the captain to steer to boat after all, but for some reason the man looked really nervous. Katara didn’t think too much of it though and instead ran down the dock, right behind Ty Lee and the sounds of the planks caving slightly under her feet was something she was sure Toph could hear.

And Katara was right. Just before she’d reached the boat, Toph came out of the cabin and onto the deck of the ship, only to hop off into the sand next to it. Katara was surprised for a moment, thinking that would have been a little scary if it had been her and she couldn’t see what was below her, but Toph landed in soft sand and immediately sunk to her knees.

“Oh sweet land!” Toph called out. “I can finally see again!” Katara thought that was a little ridiculous because with Toph’s metalbending she knew Toph could see the ship, but maybe it was different, how could she know?

When Katara veered over to intercept her, Toph sprung up and met her friend in the middle. Ty Lee was there too, as if out of nowhere and before Katara could really understand what was going on, the three girls were giggling and hugging and jumping up and down. Katara could barely catch her breath but her arms were around Toph so tight she figured the earth bender was the one who probably couldn’t breathe.

“All right, all right! I get it we all love each other, get off me!” Toph said but she was laughing through it. Ty Lee was talking animatedly in their ears about how exciting it was to have visitors and that Toph was going to be so surprised when she met up with Suki.

“I mean, it might be kind of funny because you can’t actually see her, but I think once you, you know, do your foot thing you’ll get a real kick out of it!” Ty Lee rambled on.

“What are you talking about, Stretch?” Toph asked, still trying to extract herself from the girl’s hold. At this point Ty Lee finally let go and it was just Katara holding on for dear life.

“You’ll see!” She sing-songed, then made her way back up to the docks to go help Sokka get Suki down to the beach. Then it was just Katara and Toph and the shorter girl stopped struggling so much. Katara still didn’t loosen her hold.

“You okay, Sweetness?” Toph asked, quietly. Katara suddenly felt a lump in her throat and couldn’t find her voice. She simply nodded against Toph’s neck, knowing the earthbender could feel it. Katara was embarrassed all over again when she recognized the feeling of tears welling up in her eyes, to which she quickly scrubbed away before they dropped onto Toph’s shirt. Instead of pulling away once Katara released her, like she thought Toph would do, the earthbender simply hugged Katara tighter.

Katara laughed and said, “Missed you too, Toph.” Toph snorted and fully pulled away, wiping at her own eyes.

“Missed you? Who said that?” Then she turned in the direction of the ship behind her and called up, “I’m all set Captain, you’re free to go!” And like a switch, the ship reversed out of the dock as fast as Katara had ever seen one move.

“What was that all about?” Katara asked.

“Tell you later,” Toph said, finally picking up the sack she’d dropped and walking up to where the beach met land. Katara got the distinct feeling that Toph probably wouldn’t actually tell her later. Toph didn’t so much as get 20 feet away from the approaching Suki and Sokka before saying, “Woah! Suki, you got huge!” Katara barked out an ugly laugh at that, and after Suki’s initial scowl, she joined in too.

“Toph,” Sokka started, running up to the earthbender and pulling her over to where Sukki was standing on the shore, “There’s someone we’d like you to meet.”

“What? Who? There’s no one else here,” Toph said, confused. Sokka didn’t say anything and simply grabbed Toph’s hand and placed it against Suki’s stomach. Toph inhaled a breath in complete shock.

“Suki…” She said, suddenly quiet. “This was the good news?” 

“Yeah,” Suki responded, “I hope you didn’t expect something more exciting.” Toph’s usual snarkiness was missing in her next words, completely sincere.

“No, this… this is amazing.”

Katara had walked over as well when Sokka pulled Toph up onto the grass, and the five,  _ no, six _ of them stood in reverence of this crazy new journey Sokka and Suki were about to take. It was a beautiful moment, tranquil and full of hope with the sun shining down on them, up until Sokka opened his mouth.

“I want to name him Squillian.” He said, a faraway tone of voice and completely serious. There was a beat, and then everyone burst out laughing again. “What?” He asked. Katara simply patted his shoulder and Suki tried harder to hide her giggles behind her hand. Ty Lee was hiccupping she was laughing so hard.

“Do you plan on Suki birthing a squid-snail or something?” Toph asked. Sokka scowled at her and was about to defend the awful name, when Suki spoke up.

“Guys, look!” The group turned back towards the ocean, well, all except Toph who huffed at the wording and crossed her arms. The sun was now almost under the horizon line but still warming the air, making Katara put up a hand over her eyes to try and see better. Then she spotted it. A giant black ship with a pointed front and red flags streaming from the sides was coming this way. She couldn’t believe it.

“Zuko?” she said, shocked.

* * *

 

He was anxious all at once. 

Zuko could see the little group standing on the beach, waving at him, Toph waving the wrong way, but suddenly he felt kind of... off kilter. The last time he’d spoken to most of them was during a political meeting here and there. The last time he’d visited as a friend, away from the capital, was  _ years  _ ago.

Suddenly he didn’t know how to act. He kind of wished this would have taken place in the capital if only because he knew what he was supposed to act like when he was there. He could be a friend when he needed to be, but could also attend to business and keep up his ‘Fire Lord persona.’ Zuko didn’t even think he knew  _ how  _ to be the ‘friend Zuko’ they all remembered.

He really didn’t want to let them down either, but what was he supposed to say?  _ Hey, Zuko here? _ The fire lord didn’t even realize he was pacing until one of the guards cleared their throat behind him. Zuko brought his hands into his hair in near panic at the prospect of seeing them outside of the comfort of the Fire Nation.

"You okay, Your Majesty?" one of the guards asked. Zuko ignored him. 

Even when he had visited them before, he still came heavy with guards and his fancy fire nation robes. Now he stood in a plain red and gold tunic, his hair mostly down except for a half up top knot and a light traveling pack. He hadn’t dressed this plainly since before the end of the war. Sure, it was still adorned with detailed gold along the edges, and the fabric was a soft silk, but still.

He felt self-conscious to be in the presence of his soldiers without his honorary Fire Lord robes, and it almost made him feel like he’d forgotten how to be Fire Lord. He felt smaller, shorter and less in charge without the persona of leader. At least when he wore the damn things he could  _ pretend _ like he knew what he was doing, and it seemed to work for him most the time.

But now his ship was nearing the docks, and he could hear Suki and Sokka calling up at him. Toph was causing rumbles in the earth and Katara was waving. Zuko couldn’t help it, he was nervous. What if he disappointed them by not being the friend they remembered? What if they were different too and he found that he didn’t know them like he use to anymore?  _ Too late for that,  _ a bitter voice in the back of his head supplied. He was so busy panicking over how to be  _ Zuko  _ that he didn’t hear the guard approaching him and nearly burned his face off when the man put a hand to his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness! I didn’t mean to startle you, but we’ve docked.” Zuko gave a crooked smile apologetically to the man, and went to stand at the front of the ship, where the nose would drop onto the sand. He called behind him that the guards were dismissed. He was trying be patient but he didn’t understand why docking was taking so long. He was just so  _ fidgety. _ Before he had a chance to ask though, two loud bursts of noise came from beside the ship, then the front of the ship dropped.

One was the distinct sound of boulders crashing together and the other a flowing waterfall. Zuko turned around just in time to see Katara spring out of a water tunnel and land gracefully on the ship in a puddle. Toph came shortly after, lifting herself into the air on a rock column and landing so hard in the deck that the metal bent. He forgot she could still do that.

The thee of them faced off for a beat, Zuko’s heart beating a thousand flutters a second, and then Toph smiled. “How’s it going, Sparky?” And that broke the tension. Katara was racing towards him, and Zuko barely registered that he’d dropped his bag and was half walking half running to intercept her. They crashed together in the middle, Katara’s arms going around his neck, the force causing her to lift her legs back, and for Zuko to wrap his arms around her middle to support her weight. He spun her once, just because he could, then he set her down and they pulled away, their arms still holding on though.

“Zuko!” She breathed, and the sound of her voice sent butterfly-moths traveling up and down his sternum. “I thought you weren’t going to get here for a least another few weeks!” She was smiling broadly and Zuko couldn’t help but match it. But then what she said registered and he was confused.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Katara pulled back fully, her hands dropping to her sides. Zuko released her as well.

“Well, I just know how hard it is to get a hold of you. I remember the last time I sent a letter, I didn’t hear back for a month.” Zuko felt sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck. At this Katara placed her hands on her hips, a skeptical look adorning her face. 

“Well, my advisors decide the priority of all my intercepted mail.” He started lamely. At this Katara’s frown deepened. Zuko back tracked quickly. “I told you last time! I moved you all up so that any messages get first priority after that.” Katara rolled her eyes and continued.

“Okay, so what happened this time?”

“Luckily, I was outside the palace when I got your letter. Anything sent to me outside of it I get directly. It was also just… kind of in the middle of the right time so I didn’t have to do too much preparation before I could leave.” Katara seemed pleased with this answer and hugged him again. This time less forceful and around his middle.

“I’m so happy you could make it.” She said.  _ Me too,  _ he thought, and was about to say as much but then he felt a hand come in between them and Toph was pushing Katara back out of the way.

“Move over, Sweetness, you’re hogging him.” Then Zuko’s arms were filled with earthbender and he happily hugged her back. He met Katara’s eyes over Toph’s head and matched the sweet smile she was sending them.

“No, that’s okay, don’t worry about us we’ll make it eventually,” Sokka grumbled from the top of the stairs, helping Suki make her slow ascent. She was holding her back and Sokka had one arm held around her while Ty Lee held her arm out for Suki to grasp.

Zuko’s eyes went wide when he saw Suki, and suddenly everything made sense. Katara’s letter came back to him and  the _ family change, _ made him smile again. He was doing that a lot today he’d noticed. He wanted to walk over and greet Suki and Sokka as unabashedly as he had Katara and Toph, but something held him back. Maybe it was his princely tendencies for politeness, or the fact that Katara and Toph acted first, but greeting the three people walking up the steps was suddenly a lot more awkward. He also had never dealt with a pregnant woman before and didn’t know what was acceptable in terms of hugs.

“Suki,” he breathed, still in surprise, “You look…”

“Pregnant.” She said. “Pregnant and fat.” Zuko’s eyes went imperceptibly wider, trying to back track but his mouth just floundered open and no words were coming out right.

“I didn’t… No, I mean,” Sokka had finally gotten Suki up onto the deck and she was now standing in front of him, holding onto the side with an iron grasp, her breath coming labored.

“No, no,” she said, “It’s okay, Toph said as much when she arrived too.” At this, Toph’s mouth dropped open at the accusation.

“Well excuuuuse me for being  _ blind _ and not able to see you filled up like a balloon with a  _ person _ growing inside of you!” Toph huffed then crossed her arms and turned away. Katara just laughed and Suki finally seemed to gain enough strength pull away from the edge. Zuko was there to greet her and Sokka was there ready to help her if she needed. Not that she would ask for it probably.

Zuko was surprised to say the least when Suki pulled him into a strong hug, nearly crushing him with a hand to his back to her chest. He tried to keep some space between him and her middle, but Suki seemed unconcerned by it. She pulled back and patted him twice firmly on the back. Zuko practically fell forward, not anticipating her strength.

“Good to see you son,” she said in an unusually deep voice. Zuko was just more confused.

“Son? I’m older than you.” Zuko said. Suki shrugged.

“I’m going to be a mom soon. That means I’m now officially Community Mom.” Suki glanced over at Sokka and then held her hand up so it covered him from seeing her face, as if sharing a secret, and she stage whispered to Zuko, “And someone has to take on the dad role since this guy doesn’t have a firm bone in his body.” The girls around them laughed and Zuko tried to conceal a smirk. Sokka looked appropriately betrayed.

“Suuuukiiiiiii!” Sokka cried petulantly. Zuko shook his head is pretend exasperation and held his arm out to Sokka in standard Water Tribe fashion. Sokka smiled at Zuko wide and swung his arm back before slapping it into Zuko’s. “Put ‘er there!” he said. “Nice to see you, Zuko.” The Fire Lord nodded.

“You too, Sokka. It’s been too long.”

A new voice joined the conversation when Ty Lee, who was being unusually shy, piped up from behind Sokka.

“Hi, Zuko.” She said. Zuko wondered why she was suddenly so much more subdued than he remembered, but decided that it was her business and instead decided to say hello the way he would had she visited him in the Fire Nation.

Zuko walked up directly in front of her, bowing deeply, then raising slow, making sure his eyes were downcast to show his trust and respect. Beginning to stand, their eyes connected when he was still halfway down, and he noticed tears in the girl’s eyes. Her hand was fisted in front of her face, and it only left Zuko feeling more confused.

When he was fully standing, he had had no choice but to capture Ty Lee in a bone crushing hug. His older brother instincts– no matter how unfamiliar he was with them– wanting nothing more than to comfort the fragile looking girl in front of him. Ty Lee practically sunk into him and clung to the back of his shirt. She didn’t make any noise, and no one would probably know unless they were in Zuko’s position, but he could feel the tremors in her breathing and the trembling in her body. She was also leaking tears onto the front of his shirt.

“What did I do, Ty Lee?” he asked, gently, “What’s wrong?” Zuko could sense that the girl needed a moment to find her voice, but then, with her face pressed into his shoulder, she spoke.

“No one’s ever treated me like someone important from the Fire Nation before. I’ve just always been circus freak. I’m sorry, you just... reminded me of home.” She wiped her eyes as subtly as she could against Zuko’s shirt before standing up again. “Thank you.” Then Ty Lee pulled away, stepped back a normal distance, and retuned the bow, her left hand in a fist pressed against her right, bending at the waist. The two Fire Nation citizens then nodded at each other and Zuko addressed the group at large.

“Well, I’m sure we don’t want to stand around on my ship all day…” he laughed awkwardly, but then he trailed off. Suki seemed to shake herself out of the deep thoughts it looked like she was having while studying the interaction between him and Ty Lee.

“Oh, of course!” She said, gesturing over for Sokka to give her his arm for support, which frankly surprised Zuko. He thought it was probably a testament to their relationship that Suki allowed something like that. “Katara and I have the guest rooms all made up for you and Toph, but I hope you don’t mind sharing space.” And then her and Sokka started to make their way back down the steps. Ty Lee also jumped to Suki’s aid and Zuko felt uncomfortable standing there wanting to help but nothing for him to do.

“You can help me do some shopping for supper,” Katara said to him from behind. He turned to look at her and nodded his head and smiled. “After all,” she continued, “we have a lot to catch up on.” Katara walked over and grabbed his arm like he was escorting her, which made him blush. He reached down and picked up the bag he’d dropped so she wouldn’t notice, and then slung it over his unoccupied shoulder. When he stood back up he looked down at her and noticed the blue bracelet that she’d always worn since he could remember. He still didn’t know what it meant.

“Well what am I supposed to do then?” Toph said from the front of the ship where she was getting ready to follow the others down. Katara simply giggled into her hand not attached to Zuko.

“C’mon Toph, let’s go show you and Zuko around Kyoshi.”

Toph smiled and ran over to them, grabbing Zuko’s other arm in a similar manner to Katara and the three of them proceeded off the ship. Zuko didn’t know why he bothered worrying in the first place. This was exactly where he belonged.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's been a long few weeks :/ I know there's only like 3 of you that follow this story, and I very much appreciate you guys! I'm still feeling pretty discouraged. I had a lot going on lately with family and school and work, but I wont bore you with the details and excuses. Here's the next chapter, and personally it has one of my favorite scenes in it. It was a lot of fun to write. Think you can guess it? Anyway as always I'm going to hope for comments! And as a side note, there's some Kataang in the middle that some might not like, so skim through that if it's not your thing.

**Chapter 6**

 

Katara was ecstatic, to say the least. Her mind was filled with plans for the week, making mental preparations for supper, then thinking about how she’d need to set up Zuko’s bed since he’d arrived so early. Her mind wandered over to the healing session she’d have with Suki tomorrow and wondered if Zuko and Toph would want to watch. No one but Katara knew the sex of the baby, not even Suki and Sokka, but she thought maybe she’d tell Toph if the girl was persuasive enough.

Her mind kept wandering as she made her way through the market with her two friends. They had stopped every once in awhile to purchase this or that, but for the most part, Katara was happy to listen to Toph tell the frankly hilarious story about how she decided to visit. Katara felt a little bad for Haru in the story, but figured that Toph probably only trusted him to mind the schools, so it had to be one or the other of them coming. Secretly she was happy it was Toph.

Throughout their walk around the market, Katara and Toph kept a firm arm on Zuko, and she figured it was because they’d all been missing each other enough that, at least for Katara, she just wanted to be close to them again.

She’d noticed a few changes with Zuko though right away. For one, his arm seemed thicker than it had the last time they’d met, but then again, she always had to keep her distance during those affairs. Now up close and personal she could see that Zuko had really filled out. He wasn’t bulky though, which was nice. It made him more relatable. She figured the fire lord liked to be bulky, so he appeared larger in honorary robes. More commanding and all that. She wondered if Zuko was working on it.

When she’d first caught sight of him, however, the most startling change was his hair, which Toph had pointed out right away after accidently brushing a hand above her and feeling the length. She’d then proceeded to spend ten minutes just feeling his head. Zuko was not pleased with that, but tolerated it. He actually seemed younger just then when he’d called out, “Knock it off, Toph!” And tried to bat her hands away.

Katara was so full of abject joy at this little reunion that she found herself talking animatedly as well, not really having a filter and just saying whatever came to mind, which was a lot.

“So then,” Katara had to pause to catch her breath, she was laughing so hard, “He turned to me and said, what’s wrong with fish paste?” The reaction was immediate and Toph barked out a loud and boisterous laugh. Zuko’s laugh was more subdued but Katara thought it was more emotion she’d seen from the man in that moment than the last ten years of their friendship. She was wiping tears from her eyes, unable to contain her laughter when she spotted a stall selling fire mangos.

“Oooh, look!” Katara called, pulling Zuko, and in turn, Toph over to the stand. Toph let out a startled yell at their sudden change of direction. “They just started selling these after the last trade ship docked.” She released Zuko’s arm to pick up a few of the fruit to test their softness.

“Yeah, they’re in season now in the Fire Nation,” Zuko added, picking up one on his own and testing it. “That’s probably why you haven’t seen them around here until now.” He handed one to Toph and she sniffed it.

“You know, all these new trade agreements have been really good for my stomach.” Toph said. “Not that I don’t like the local food, but... I don’t.” She thrust the mango back in front of Zuko’s face to set down.

“Well I love it.” Katara said. “I missed all the strange food from the other nations when we traveled when we were younger.”

“I thought you  _ liked  _ sea prunes?” Toph asked.

“I do! And I’m happy we can get some here.”

The conversation carried on like that for a while, the friends chit-chatting about their favorite foods, which moved to favorite places they’d traveled. Katara ended up buying three mangos for supper that night, when she’d looked in her basket and decided they had enough food to last the next couple of days.

“I think it’s time we head over to Sokka’s house,” she said, “I have to help Suki and Ty Lee get supper started.”

“Awww,” Toph said, “But you haven’t shown us around the town yet.” Katara and Zuko looked at each other.

“Um, Toph,” Zuko said, “that’s what we’ve been doing.” Toph looked affronted.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me! All these buildings look the same to me!” She gestured wildly around them. Katara laughed.

“I figured since you wouldn’t be able to tell which was which anyway that we just walk around so you’d know where the main areas were.”

“Oh.” Toph deflated. “Thanks.” Zuko laughed too, and then the three of them, Toph holding Zuko’s arm and Katara carrying the basket of food, started out of the market and onto the trail that would lead to Suki and Sokka.

They were halfway up the walk to the hill, when a group of people began running by them. There were shouts and calls and more people joined the first group, but Katara couldn’t make out what any of them were saying.

“What’s going on?” Toph asked, “It feels like a stampede.”

“I don’t know,” Katara said, rushing after the group, “C’mon!” Toph let go of Zuko and the three of them began running west, instead of turning south towards Sokka’s home. A few more people were coming out of seemingly nowhere from all directions and heading to the same spot. It was a bit awkward running with her food basket, but Katara suddenly realized what everyone was probably running towards, remembering when she’d first arrived on Kyoshi, and she forgot about the basket.

She was a little ahead of Toph and Zuko, and when she passed through the tree line; she stopped abruptly, nearly causing her and Zuko to collide. Toph brushed past them though, a large smile and her face and calling out to her friends.

Katara was all at once filled with joy and anxiety. Standing there in the middle of the grassy area next to the cliff was Appa. And on top him sat the Avatar, smiling and waving down at the children and people who were greeting him excitedly. She realized Aang hadn’t noticed her yet, so she took a second to collect her thoughts, fingering her bracelet.

“You okay?” Zuko asked, a confused tone to his voice.

Katara nodded. It was one thing to be stared at discretely in the market, curious faces looking on at the strange sight of the  _ all powerful _ Fire Lord being paraded around, but another thing entirely to have the Avatar abjectly worshiped upon arrival. Katara felt… inadequate by comparison. She didn’t really have a choice in the matter though about how to approach the scene in front of her, when a familiar voice called out her name and Aang spotted her.

“Katara!” Meeshu said, “Over here!” Katara flinched. At the sound of her name, Aang looked up and found her almost immediately. He was in the process of greeting Toph, but he stepped aside and stared at Katara. He had disembarked from Appa. The waterbender felt a slight flutter in her chest at seeing him, and almost like someone was moving her feet for her, she walked over to the gathered crowd.

Like a wave, the people parted to create a path directly to Aang. Katara had forgotten about Zuko until she heard his footsteps following behind her, but she only briefly registered that and then all of her focus was on the airbender. She was now only just in front of him when she stopped.

They stared for a moment, neither sure who should move first, when Toph uncrossed her arms and pushed Aang hard against his back, sending him stumbling forward. When he regained his balance and stood upright, there was only a foot or so of space between them.

“Hi, Katara,” he said, apparently unable to keep a smile off his face, and Katara felt herself smiling back.

“Hi, Aang,” she replied. She wanted to reach out and hug him, they were so close it would be easy, but she stopped herself and she didn’t know why. She was very startled then, when, instead of reaching out to hug her, he leaned down, placing a hand on her shoulder, and kissed her firmly on the mouth. She nearly flinched back, but stopped herself at the last minute. His other hand settled on her wrist, and she could tell he noticed her bracelet.

There was a collective, “Awww,” from the gathered crowd and a few wolf whistles. Katara merely stood there, not accepting but not rejecting his kiss. He pulled away after only a moment though and smiled down at her. She gave a tentative smile back. What was wrong with her? Wasn’t this what she had hoped would happen when she’d set off that letter all those months ago? And then a thought dawned on her.

“You never responded to my letter,” she practically whispered. Aang frowned and glanced away, removing his hand from her shoulder but keeping the one around her wrist.

“I wasn’t sure how to,” he said to the ground next to her. She stood puzzled for a moment.

“Then how did you know?” she asked, He looked back up at her at that, confused.

“Know what?” now it was her turn to be confused.

“About the reunion?” Aang looked up and Katara did the same. She saw the exact moment when Aang noticed Zuko, and a large smile broke past his face. Then there seemed to be a spark of understanding in his expression when he turned back around to see Toph. Katara noticed that at least half the crowd had dispersed, probably from no longer getting any attention from the Avatar. A few remained though and watched on with curiosity. Meeshu was already halfway to the farm with Appa trailing behind her.  _ I never greeted Appa,  _ she thought distractedly.

“You planned a party.” He said matter of fact. “For Suki.”

“How did you know?” she asked again, coming back to herself and her own curiosity bubbling. Aang looked down at her, a gentle smile on his face and a look of reverence in his eyes. Katara felt humbled that anyone would look at her with such soft eyes.

“I just knew. I knew it was the right time.” And there was so much in that statement that Katara thought he was saying. He knew it was time to visit, time to see her, time to try and fix things again. Katara smiled again, and finally breaking out of the weird tension they had built up between them, Katara did what she’d wanted to do since she first set eyes on him.

She pulled Aang into a hug and buried her face in his chest. He was taller than he was when they were teenagers, so she finally fit against him comfortably. He wrapped his own arms around her, and she felt him place a kiss on the top of her head. Yeah, it was time.

They stood like that for a few moments, but then Toph cleared her throat behind them. Katara pulled away, a blush dusting her cheeks. She looked over at Toph and noticed that Zuko had made his way over to stand next to her. He was looking away from her and Aang, his arms crossed and looked awkward. He was such a dork sometimes.

“Not to break things up, but the two of you are giving me to oogies.” Aang laughed and then things felt normal again. It was almost like back when they were all traveling together, and things were comfortable. Aang walked over to Toph and pulled her into him for another hug. “Hey! I didn’t mean get all buddy buddy with me!” But she hugged him back the same. Without looking up, both Aang and Toph pulled Zuko into their hug, and he let out a grunt, startled.

Katara looked on at her friends with a gentle smile on her face. If only Sokka and Suki were here, this would be a perfect-

“Oh,” she said, the three of them turning to face her. “I forgot about supper!” Zuko pulled away from the others and leaned down to pick something up off the ground. He looked shy when he stood back up.

“You… dropped this. Back there.” Katara blushed in embarrassment. She went to reach for it, but Zuko didn’t offer it to her. “That’s okay, I can carry it.” He said. There was a weird moment where Zuko looked away and Katara stared at him. Why was he being weird all of a sudden? Sure, he could be weird every once in awhile, but she didn’t understand why he wouldn’t let her carry the basket.

Zuko looked up and saw her expression and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “I figured you might, you know, want your hands free.” Then he looked over at Aang and back to her and Katara got the message. She blushed again and fought the urge to cover her face with her hands.

“Thanks Zuko,” Aang said, then, before Katara really knew what he was going to do, he came up to her and grabbed her hand. He looked down at the bracelet, the back up, smiled at her and began walking away, pulling her along. She was kind of shocked so she just went with him trailing behind. “What are we waiting for? Suki will get mad if we’re late and you do  _ not  _ want a pregnant Suki mad at you.” Aang said. Toph laughed and Zuko snickered. Katara laughed too but almost too much, making Aang look at her weird. Ugh, everything was weird. Why was everything weird?

* * *

 

Zuko felt like the floor opened up and swallowed him when he saw Aang and Katara kiss. It wasn’t a big deal; he knew that, they were dating. Kissing was normal. He tried not to think about it too much and instead turned away, but for some reason he couldn’t help himself from being a bumbling mess with Katara afterwards. He felt like if he were too uncaring she’d think he was angry and know he was jealous, and if he were too friendly she’d think he was okay with it– He was okay with it. He was. He just couldn’t help the stab of longing when he saw them together. It was perfectly normal for someone with a crush.

Wait, when did he starting calling it a crush? It wasn’t a crush. He just thought Katara was a truly special human being. There was nothing wrong with that. And if he thought about how he wished he were in Aang’s place back there, then that was his business. No need to make things unnecessarily uncomfortable for the two of them.

For the most part he thought things were going pretty well in town. The market was actually a lot of fun and conversation flowed easily between him, Toph, and Katara. It was almost natural the way they worked together and talked. But now, standing behind Katara and Aang holding hands in front of him, he felt out of place all over again.

He felt like a sham. What right did he have to call Aang friend when he secretly had feelings for his girlfriend? It was dishonorable. And to talk and laugh and, yes, he’d admit it, flirt with Katara when he knew she had feelings for someone else was just deplorable. Where was the line between friends and his feelings for her? How would he know when he was about to cross it? He was in the middle drowning himself in self-disgust when Toph bumped him hard with her shoulder.

“Stop thinking so hard, Zuko,” she said, unusually sincere. “You’re not doing anything wrong.” He jumped away from her like he was burned. How did she know?  _ What _ did she know? Was he that obvious? Did everyone know? “Calm down, sparks,” she said, keeping her voice low so the couple in front of them didn’t catch on to their conversation. “It’s not obvious, but I’m blind. That means I see more than most people.”

Zuko wasn’t quite sure what she meant by that, but then remembered her  _ special skills _ with her _ fancy feet,  _ as she liked to call them. He was about to comment on it, but Toph just put her hand up in his direction, as if to silence him. They walked on side by side, not saying anything and surprisingly, Zuko felt a little better.

* * *

 

Toph was pissed. Things were so much more fun this morning when Zuko acted like himself and wasn’t so self-aware of things going on around him. It was just like when she would visit the Fire Nation Capital. Toph could tell almost instinctively when he was putting up a front after years of noticing the subtle changes in his demeanor and his voice- and he was doing it now.

And why did Aang have to kiss Katara right in front of him? That was just plain rude. Okay, so maybe Aang wouldn’t know that Zuko would be hurt by that, but Toph still felt like an injustice had been done. She felt upset  _ for  _ Zuko. And the heartbeats around her during that kiss were quite the tell-all. Katara’s picked up at first, but then slowed way down when Aang just held her there. Zuko’s skyrocketed at almost the same pace as Aang’s and she felt like she wanted to throw up.

She was mostly disappointed though. She thought for sure that Katara would snap out of her- who knows what to call it-  _ responsibility  _ towards Aang and finally figure things out for herself. She did move to Kyoshi all on her own after all. That had to mean something. And then to stand right beside Zuko while he tore himself apart on the inside when he hadn’t even  _ done  _ anything made Toph all the more angry.

Sure Aang didn’t know what he was doing, but she was still pissed. And Katara to just go along with it passively like she didn’t have a say in the direction her own relationship went caused Toph to almost yell at them to get their heads on straight.

She crossed her arms and huffed. At least Sparky’s heart rate had slowed down after she’d told him to stop freaking out. She hoped that meant he was calm enough to stop hating himself for having a  _ crush _ . And to think that him and Katara were talking so comfortably just a few minutes before, only to have all of Toph’s work torn down in a matter of seconds. For spirit’s sake. She’d even listened to them flirt a little too after Toph bugged Zuko about his hair.

Katara had patted his arm and told him it looked nice, and then joked at him that Toph had made it look like a bird’s nest, but a very cute birds nest. Toph could feel Zuko’s heart skip a beat, and Katara’s was fluttering off and on when he started joking back. It was a really fun evening trip, Toph had decided.

They were now all sitting around the supper table while Katara bounced around the kitchen grabbing bowls and mixing food together. Everything was set and Suki was sitting next to her, grumbling about how if they’d gotten home any later she would have eaten the table.

Toph was keeping a close foot on Aang, but he was simply chatting with Sokka about their last mission, and Katara was humming to herself as she cooked. She really did seem happy to have everyone around. Zuko had left a little bit ago to, as he’d said, “clear his head.” And Toph was debating going off after him when she felt several footsteps approaching and a loud knock sounded at the door.

“I’ll get it,” Sokka said. He stood and made his way over to the front of the house, pulling open the door and stepping back to greet whoever was visiting this late at night. They were kind of having a late supper. Toph noted that it wasn’t anyone she’d ever encountered before. “Governor Koa!” Sokka said, surprised. “What, uh, what are you doing here?” Toph felt the man push himself past Sokka and into the house and Toph decided she did  _ not  _ like the guy already.

“Well, my dear friend,” Toph felt him lie at that. “I heard that there were a few esteemed guests visiting Kyoshi, and as  _ Governor _ , I felt it was my duty to welcome them to our humble island.” If Toph knew how, she would be rolling her eyes, and she had no doubt that Suki was doing the same. “Ah, Avatar Aang!” The man said, noticing the airbender sitting at the head of the table and walking over to him. Governor Koa moved the chair out from under the table to sit down next to him. Toph cleared her throat.

“That’s Zuko’s chair.” She said plainly.

“Yes, yes,” the man said, and she distinctly felt him waving her off. “I’ll be sure to address the Fire Lord when he arrives. What’s for supper?” He asked, and that was just about the last straw. Toph stood up about to rip this man a new one and point her finger at the door before kicking him in the can to leave her and her friends alone, but Sokka put both hands on her shoulders and pushed her back into her chair, cutting her off.

“Well you see, Governor,” he started, sounding fake pleasant to Toph’s ears, “I’m afraid our guests are pretty tired tonight and would simply like to have a nice meal and head to bed.”

“Sokka’s right,” Aang cut in, “I  _ am _ pretty tired.” He hinted. The Governor was undeterred.

“Oh, no worries,” he said, “Once Fire lord Zuko arrives, I’m sure the food won’t take too much longer.” Toph clenched her fists so hard under the table she was sure she was drawing blood. “Miss,” He called in Katara’s direction, “When will you be done preparing the meal?”

The door slammed closed and everyone turned to look.

* * *

 

Katara was livid at the audacity this man possessed. How dare he come into her family’s home and start making demands of her? Did he really think it was his place to inconvenience her friends by pushing himself on them during their vacation?  The only thing that stayed her tongue- and everyone’s tongues- was the fact that Sokka still technically worked for this man.

Then when he called to her like some kind of servant, Katara could tell that had crossed a line, and everyone was about to speak at once when the door slammed with such a force she thought it might have separated from the wall. 

In front of it stood Zuko looking absolutely furious. Katara thought she saw steam coming out of his nose when he exhaled and his fists were balled at his sides. He looked like he was barely restraining himself from scorching the place. The only one who didn’t seem to notice Zuko’s anger was their  _ esteemed _ guest.

“His Most Honorable Fire Lord Zuko joins us! How wonderful!” the Governor said. Zuko cut in before the man could go on. His voice deep and commanding.

“You have dishonored this house with your presence.” Zuko said, and Governor Koa looked slapped. Katara was startled by Zuko’s harsh words, and she realized that it wasn’t her dorky and awkward friend Zuko standing in front of them, but the  _ Fire Lord _ , leader of the most powerful nation in the world. She resisted the urge to lower her head to him in respect.

“Avatar Aang, Mater Beifong and myself are here as guests. Master Katara has opened her home to us  _ humbly _ and invited us to celebrate her family. You come into this house demanding an audience with people you have no status to speak to in such a way. Your guards out front show animosity towards our hosts and your persistent rudeness has no place in this house of hospitality.” Zuko let out a huff of breath, a small flame danced out but quickly evaporated, then he stood up straight and put his arms behind him like a leader would when reprimanding insubordination.

“Leave.  _ Now _ . Before I have to  _ escort _ you out.” At that Zuko took one step away from the door, turning away from the Governor, seeming to have no doubt that he would follow Zuko’s command. And the Governor didn’t disappoint. He gathered himself quickly; his eyes wide with fear and stood up so fast his chair knocked back. He quickly righted it, treating everything around him like glass. He stumbled forward through the room and began to make a hasty exit, but Zuko’s dark and dangerous tone halted him.

“Before you go,” Zuko said, and the Governor swallowed so hard Katara could hear it all the way from the kitchen. “Please apologize to Master Katara for your behavior this evening.” The man didn’t even hesitate. He turned towards her like a puppet.

“Master Katara,” he said, “Please accept my sincerest apologies for my disrespect.” He bowed deeply was about to turn around but Zuko spoke again.

“She hasn’t forgiven you yet.” he snapped back. The man froze again, staring at Katara with pleading eyes. Katara was shocked as well at Zuko’s behavior and decided right then that she never wanted to disrespect Zuko when he was playing  _ Fire Lord _ .

“Y-your apology is accepted.” She said carefully. Governor Koa looked at Zuko for permission, and Zuko nodded his head. The Governor immediately exited through the front door, closing it gently behind him. Zuko stood there for a moment, the tension thick in the air, and Katara would bet no one breathed. Then Zuko relaxed his shoulders and huffed out, annoyed.

“Can you believe that guy?” he said, turning back to his friends. Everyone still kind of stared at Zuko in shock. It was one thing to watch him command a board room dressed as Fire Lord and in his element, but Katara was impressed that he could just turn it off and on like that. The careful tone he used with the Governor also sent a thrill through Katara. It was kind of…  _ attractive _ . She shook herself physically to try and brush off the strange thought.

“Wow, Sparky,” Toph said from her spot at the table. “Remind me not to piss you off.” Zuko looked at her with a face of confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“No offense Zuko,” Suki cut in, “But that was kind of… well,  _ forceful _ .”

“You think I was too hard on him?” Zuko asked, genuine concern lacing his tone.

“No, he definitely deserved it.” Suki said, “And none of us could really say anything without jeopardizing Sokka’s job, but I don’t think that’ll be an issue if the reprimand comes from  _ you _ .” Zuko walked over to the table, he seemed curious but still unsure of what Suki meant.

“Why if it came from me?”

“Please, Zuko,” Sokka said, rolling his eyes. “You’re the most important politician in the world. He wouldn’t  _ dare _ cross you again.” Zuko flushed at that, and Katara thought it was sweet that he seemed surprised by Sokka’s words. He had to know though, right?

“Well anyway,” Suki continued, standing, “you make me want to open a window, it got so hot in here.” Suki fanned herself to emphasize her point and Zuko cheeks reddened further. Sokka looked insulted.

“You don’t mean what I think you mean, do you honey?” Sokka asked. Suki just giggled and made her way over to help Katara bring the plates she’d finished plating up to the table.

“I think that’s a yes,” Toph said, smirking. Suki was walking past Katara who was holding a bowl of salad, and then leaned in towards her.

“He could boss me around  _ any _ day.” she said out of the corner of her mouth.

“OKAY.” Katara said loudly, a blush heating her entire face. “Who’s hungry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guessed the scene where Zuko gets pissed, you were correct! I loved writing that scene and I'm really happy with how it came out. Let me know if it hit you the same way it did me. Also, our story is beginning to pick up pace here now with everyone finally at Kyoshi. Do I smell future tension...?? Please comment; it means the world to me; I love knowing your thoughts! For instance, what did you think of the Kataang scene? Too much for the ordinary Zutara shipper? Also do you guys like the Toph POVs? because I think they're kinda fun to write. She reacts like a shipper and I think that adds a neat twist. Let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I almost decided to quit posting, but then I got a comment on the last chapter and felt guilty. I have 11 chapters written so I can at least post those. I haven't written anything in awhile since school is the most awful experience of my life this semester (kidding... mostly) but maybe with enough time I can start up again. Anyway, here's this week's chapter, sorry but I'm not posting two like last time, you guys will just have to be patient if anyone is even following it anyway.

**Chapter 7**

The frantic call of the hawk as it plummeted down to the earth was heard through the canyon, but no one was around to come to its rescue. No one but the man trying to capture it, anyway. He stood under the hawk, anticipating it trying to flap its wings around the large fishing net covering it, and plucked the bird from the air when it was close enough. The hawk screeched and snapped at him, but the man was able to remove the letter from within its canister. He then tied a knot around the net, and stood on the end of it.

He skimmed the letter for what he was looking for, and then noted the signature. Perfect. It looked like everyone important was attending a dinner party on Kyoshi Island. The man was insulted that he didn’t get an invitation. He supposed he’d just have to drop in, then. It was only polite, after all.

He secured the message back on the bird, and then carefully tossed the hawk out of the net over the edge of the cliff. He watched it take to the skies and hoped it made it to its destination soon. He wouldn’t want to show up before everyone arrived. That would be rude.

* * *

 

Zuko breathed through his nose, in, out. In, out. He was just wrapping up his meditation for the morning, feeling more focused and refreshed after an hour of thoughtlessness. He began to work through his meditative descent back into the physical world, starting with the awareness of his whole body, and moving to the flow of Chi paths through his arms and legs. He then let in other sensations like the breeze on his face and the sun kissing his skin. Then he allowed himself to feel the softness of the grass under him and the slight chill in the air. After another breath in, then out, he opened his eyes.

The world didn’t crash back down around him like it would have without the decent, but it did seem so much more bright and vibrant after his meditation. He breathed one more time, raising his hands up to his sternum, then pushing it back down with the flow of his chi, breathing out.

He fell back against the grass and stared up at the sky. It was only just now changing from the purples of early morning into the orange and yellows of sunrise. Zuko allowed himself a few more minutes to relax in the grass before standing to begin his firebending forms for the day. He took off his robe and laid it down on a bolder, then took a standard firebending stance.

He always felt like his bending was at its maximum power this early in the morning with the sun driving energy into him. And when he took a deep breath and shifted through a stance, thrusting a fist out to his side and one leg behind his other, the long stream of billowing fire he summoned could contest to that.

He went through a few more forms, each time trying to work harder on the flow of his movements and focus less on the force of his flames. He used to bend harshly, with punches and kicks like balls of energy shooting out of him, but now it was closer to a dance than a firebending form. His arms swayed the fire back and forth in a continuous motion instead of constantly summoning it with every stance. Part of that had to do with the sheer amount of the fire, since it seemed to burn longer and stronger than ever before. It made it easier to hold a continuous flame. The look of his firebending now was similar to how it had been ten years ago during Sozin’s Comet, although, back then it was nearly uncontrollable albeit significantly stronger. The sensation of his firebending felt the same, though.

He twisted around and kicked out, then leapt into a front flip, spinning fire out and around him. He landed on one knee and turned to punch out behind him. As he did so though, instead of an empty cliff side he was expecting, a wall of water blocked his flames. Zuko was shocked and pulled the fire away to see, twisting back from the stance, but remained tense.

“That all you got?” Katara asked, holding her own stance with a river of water raised above her. Zuko smirked. He hadn’t had a real duel with anyone in quite a while, and with a waterbender in longer.

“Didn’t know I was being _analyzed_.” Zuko took up another stance, thinking through his set of attacks while Katara responded.

“Well you were, and now I’ve got you _alllll_ figured out.” She said, emphasizing her point when Zuko jumped quick to the right in attempt to strike her in the side, but it being blocked by another wall of water while she jumped the opposite way.

“Is that so?” He asked, more to himself. He waited with his arms raised, ready to defend. He would let her make the next move. Katara didn’t waste any time when she saw the opening and twisted in a tight circle, spinning the water around her before curving it up and out. If Zuko weren’t fast enough, the sharp crash of the water could have sent him tumbling off the cliff, but he managed the cut through a section of it and roll to the side, further from the edge. They were now standing facing each other, Katara on one edge of the cliff face and Zuko on the other.

“Your bending looks different.” She noted, sending out another curl of water, but this time it parted into four parts right before it hit him, and he trailed fire through two of them, but one wrapped around his wrist. He opened his fist and sent flames down the rope of water at Katara. Both of them sprung away from the edge, too close for comfort.

“I’m glad you noticed,” he said, sincere. “I’ve been working on my style.” Katara waited for Zuko to move next, the two slowly circling the other with a large distance between them. Zuko raised his arm up, and then punched down towards the grass. A dragon of fire exploded out of his fists and twisted its way towards her.

Katara dodged a little late and the burst set her off balance for a moment, but she regained her footing easily. “Well, you’ve certainly got style,” she said cheekily.

Without allowing Zuko to take advantage of her trip up, she instead moved with the attack and pooled water around her legs to twist her around while sending a rolling splash of her own towards him. He didn’t jump away like she probably expected and instead he turned into the water stream, the fire surrounding him blocking it, then he rotated once more thrusting his hands out and the circle of flames jetted outwards.

Katara anticipated it and intercepted the fire by sliding forward on her knees and sending a thin wall of water up to slice the fire in half and allow her to move past the flames. At the same time, they both spun, Katara upwards, and using the momentum from it and whip water around her, intending to spray a large tunnel of water at him, and Zuko preparing the send out two separate blast streams that would widen and then crash into her from the sides, but when they each completed their turn, they froze, much closer than either of them thought.

Zuko had both arms at his chest, nearly crashing them together that would send fire out the impact of energy, and Katara had one hand above her head and the other held the stream of water down at her hip. The water spilled to the ground, Katara losing control of it, and Zuko’s flames died the moment their eyes met. The two bender’s faces were barely a foot apart, each one leaning into their attack, so in turn, leaning into each other. They were breathing heavily. Zuko dropped his stance first.

“Sorry,” he said, looking away, “I didn’t notice you roll forward into the attack.”

Katara practically spoke over him when she said, “No, it was my fault, I was trying to press my advantage.” She had dropped her stance too. With each of them standing straight there was now a comfortable amount of breathing room between them and Zuko only noticed that his heart was racing once it began to slow down from the distance. “Want to go again?” she asked after an awkward moment of silence.

Zuko smiled and nodded his head in agreement. They both took up more standard stances, not really trying to show off anymore, and sparred for a bit, this round less heated than the last. Zuko stopped trying to control his flames so much and instead they came out sharp and broken up, the kind that was good for close combat bending.

They started slow, but soon it became like a dance where Katara would flow with the water and Zuko would strike out with his fire. They were fighting pretty close, so the whole thing gained speed and each bender had to work to keep up. Zuko would punch flames, at the same time Katara would go low and then surge up with water, Zuko would do a half turn and thrust an arm back then she would crash a watery hand down to separate the flame and they went on and on.

Zuko wasn’t sure when Katara was ready to end it, but once they got a little farther away from each other, they took a moment to breath. Zuko hadn’t pushed himself in his training like this for awhile. Mostly he was too busy perfecting his stances and breaking down the moves to control his fire better, but the harsh thrill of sparring with a partner was really working him today.

Katara looked to be in a similar situation, and instead of thrusting forward again, she stood up and dropped her stance, bending the water she was just holding in front of her back into her water skin.

“It’s getting late in the morning,” She said, “I think everyone else will be waking up soon.” Zuko dropped his stance as well and stood up, looking towards the sun in the west over the cliff. It was much higher than it had been when he started his training and by his count at least an hour had gone by since he started sparring with Katara. Her words finally registered and Zuko was curious.

“What did you have planned today?” he asked. Katara grinned at him him, playfulness dancing in her eyes.

“I can’t tell you quite yet... but trust me when I say you’re going to love it.”

* * *

 

Zuko, it seemed, did not love it.

After breakfast, Ty Lee came by to help Katara and Sokka pack up for the afternoon. They had planned to visit Whale Tale Island and Suki was adamant that they have a picnic. Aang and Toph volunteered to help Suki down to the beach, using their bending to make the walk easier for her, and Katara was pleased that everyone was helping out.

She was now sitting on the beach, looking out into the water with Suki laying in a rock recliner designed by Toph beside her. Sokka had put a bedroll over the stone so Suki actually looked pretty comfortable.

Out in the bay, another Elephant Coy jumped and Aang’s laughter could be heard all the way to the shore. Ty Lee and Toph were swimming around in the water, Toph not going any further out that where she could touch.

“Ugh, why can’t I get this?” Zuko yelled, frustrated from the middle of the bay.

“You’re just trying too hard, Zuko!” Aang called from the back of a giant coy making its way across to him. “Just swim down, grab one, and jump on!” A few more coy jumped out of the water in front of Zuko, coming down hard and dousing him with water. Katara laughed when she saw how he spit out water and pushed his hair back behind him. Another coy surfaced and Katara noticed her brother standing precariously on it, holding on for dear life.

“I’m doing it!” He called out, “I’m doing it! Look Suki, look I’m-” but then he was dumped back into the water when the fish made a sharp turn. The two girls on the beach turned to each other, then laughed. Katara watched as Zuko ducked under the water for a few moments, and then came back up.

“They just swim away too fast!” He called to Aang. “I can’t get a hold on one.” Aang spun down off a coy, landing gracefully in the water with his airbending, then swam over to Zuko.

“I’ll help you this time, okay, ready?” Katara saw Zuko nod and then the two benders ducked down into the water. Katara didn’t know what was happening under the surface, but she assumed Aang was guiding Zuko on how to catch a fish.

“When you’re done with Sparky,” Toph called out, “It’s my turn next!”

Katara turned away from the scene in front of her, and instead turned to chat with Suki. They were sitting under a nice palm tree that was unique to the Kyoshi Island chains and Katara was lounging in the sand, the picnic basket between them. The women talked about the plans for the day, the weather, then onto the topic of swimwear. Suki was especially annoyed with her large swimming robe that didn’t really seem like it was meant for swimming. They both looked up when they heard a call from the water.

“Yeah Zuko! Look at you go!” Sokka was saying from his place next to Toph. Katara looked across the bay a ways to see Zuko surfing on an Elephant coy, but his stance was all wrong and Katara knew where this was heading. The fish circled back to the group and seemed to be on a path heading directly for Sokka and Toph. “Uh, Zuko?” He said nervously. The coy was getting closer, “Zuko!” He yelled again, grabbing Toph’s arm and swimming to try and get out of the way.

“I can’t exactly steer this thing!” Zuko yelled back. He was swaying back and forth, trying to keep his balance. Sokka just barely got himself and Toph out of the way before the coy clipped his back, to which the fish ducked under and sent Zuko flying off into the water. Katara looked on in amusement. Zuko resurfaced then, coughing out water and flipping his hair back.

“Well,” Toph said, “That was dramatic.”

“This is impossible.” Zuko grumbled then swam towards the shore and began walking up through the shallower water. Once he reached the beach he approached Suki and Katara, then toppled over onto his back next to them, groaning. He put an arm over his eyes, his hair fanning out around him.

“This is torture.” He said, pitiful. Katara and Suki laughed at him.

“Having fun is torture?” Katara asked. Zuko peaked an eye out from under his arm, giving her a _look_.

“It is when it’s _your_ kind of fun.” He said.

“Oooh! Ty Lee is doing it, look Katara!” Suki said. Katara looked back into the water to see Ty Lee surfing gracefully on top an Elephant Coy.

“That’s it Ty Lee,” she heard Aang coach from the side, “Now shift your weight just a little, yeah, like that!” The coy gave one big jump, looking about ready to dive back under, so Ty Lee took that as her cue. She jumped backwards, doing a long and arching backflip, and then disappeared into the water, reappearing moments later.

Aang and Sokka were cheering and everyone else clapped approvingly. Zuko had sat up to watch, but then groaned again and flopped down to the sand. Katara reached over and patted his arm to try and placate him. She looked back out at her friends in the water laughing together and tried to remember the last time they’d done something like this. She thought of the beach on Ember Island, but there was always the looming fear of the comet. No, it had been a very long time since her and her friends relaxed like this.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Suki asked beside her. Aang was now guiding Toph around the water, to which she was protesting actively. Katara figured he was trying to get her onto an Elephant coy since she’d asked him to help her earlier.

“Just thinking about that time out on Ember Island.” Katara said wistfully.

“You mean that awful play we went to go see?” Suki asked. Katara giggled remembering it, then continued.

“No, no, that time on the beach. Remember? When Sokka made that giant sand whale and said it was you?”

“Oh, _now_ I remember! Except I think it’s a more accurate depiction of me now than it was back then. I kind of feel like a sand whale.” Katara laughed again, hearing the joking tone in Suki’s voice. “Are you sure there’s just one in here?” she asked Katara, looking down at her belly.

Katara stifled another giggle, “I’m sure.”

“I almost went to Ember Island instead.” Zuko said from beside them, now sitting up with his arms draped loosely around his bent knees. Katara gasped in fake horror.

“You mean you’d rather hang out alone in the Fire Nation then come visit _us_?” Zuko turned to her, giving her a strange look.

“No, of course not, but most the time I-” Katara cut him off.

“I know, Zuko, I was kidding.” She rolled her eyes to emphasize how ridiculous her previous statement was. “I know how hard it is for you to get away sometimes.”

“More like all the time.” Suki added. Zuko turned back out to look at the water and Katara did the same. She noticed that Toph and Aang were now both riding a coy together, Toph screaming the whole time, but Katara tuned it out when Zuko spoke again.

“It’s been strange,” he started, “Recently I’ve actually had some time on my hands so my uncle suggested I take a vacation.” Katara had been wondering exactly what Zuko had meant by ‘the right time’ before. “He says hello, by the way.” Katara smiled. “I was debating whether to head to the island or visit my sister when I received your letter.” Katara tried not to let her surprise show, but hearing that Zuko was thinking about visiting Azula set her on edge.

“And are you… okay, with that?” She asked carefully.

“Yeah,” Zuko answered. “I’d rather be here anyway.” Katara wanted to press the issue further, but decided to leave it at that. She liked that answer best anyway. She figured she’d bring up the topic again later and try and get some more information about Zuko’s side of things regarding his relationship with his sister.

“Man, I’m getting hungry,” Suki said. She must have sensed the tension the topic of conversation brought up and was looking for a distraction. Katara was thankful for it. “How about we call everyone in for lunch?” she asked Katara.

“Yeah, sounds good.” she said.

* * *

 

They left the beach when the sun was starting to set, not wanting to face the bugs that came out so heavily on Whale Tale after dark. Toph had created a wide platform and slid it along the trail, Suki and Sokka on board with her. She pushed off with her foot, calling behind her, “See ya losers!” Then sped up the path.

Ty Lee had left a little earlier to go meet up with the other Kyoshi warriors for dinner and turn in for the day. The women all lived together in a house next to the dojo, Katara had found out a few days after her move. Zuko was carrying the picnic basket and Katara the blanket. Aang walked beside her. He’d tried to reach for her hand when they first started out, but Katara hid both of them under the fabric.

She felt weird being all domestic with Aang and acting like everything was fine when there was still so much unresolved between them. She understood why he wanted to pretend though. It was nice to simply be a couple and not worry about how hard things were going to be after they talked.

They were just nearing the docks were Sokka’s little rowboat was tied, the three of them waiting on board for Aang, Zuko and Katara to arrive, when Aang gripped her arm gently. She stopped and turned to him, and when Zuko noticed them, he stopped too.

“Hey, uh, Katara?” Aang asked, “Mind if I talk to you for a minute?” Katara didn’t really want to. She was dreading the inevitable discussion and wasn’t ready for things to go back to being awkward.

“I’ll just,” Zuko said when he noticed her hesitate. He reached out and gently took the blanket from her. Katara wanted to facepalm herself, realizing that Zuko probably thought it was because he was there that Katara didn’t want to answer. “Go meet up with them.” He finished lamely and pointing behind him towards the boat down the hill.

He started off and for some reason Katara wanted to stop him. For some reason it seemed like she’d hurt his feelings. Not only that, but Katara really didn’t want to be left alone with Aang right now. She was suddenly missing the blanket and the space it provided between her and Aang.

“Tell them not to wait for us, Katara and I can get back on our own,” Aang said. Zuko turned to him when he started talking, then nodded and headed back down the hill. Sokka wouldn’t be happy with that; it would mean he’d have to row. She’d noticed that she still hadn’t said anything when she turned to face Aang fully. Aang reached for her hand again, but she pulled away. She looking into his eyes and he looked hurt, but brought his hand back to himself.

He nodded his head up to the top of the hill, silently asking her to follow. They turned off the path and walked a little ways until they were standing on a cliff. The sunset was beautiful from up here, just now starting to touch the ocean. It was a strange thought, but she wondered about how the sun looked calmed and the water looked fierce. Like the two had switched roles, or come together to meld perfectly. It was an unusual beauty that Katara thought seemed balanced. Like Tui and La, constantly circling each other, and two halves of a whole.

“So,” Aang started, “We need to talk.” Katara nodded her head in agreement, but still didn’t meet his eyes, instead contemplating the sunset. “Say something, Katara.” Aang begged. “You’re giving me nothing to work with.”

Katara turned to him then, not sure what she should even say. That she was sorry? No, that wasn’t right because she wasn’t. She hadn’t done anything wrong when she decided to help her people instead of live at the air temple. She also didn’t feel like their argument had an unfounded basis. He’d said she didn’t love him enough, and she said he wasn’t her number one priority. Both things were kind of right.

“I don’t know what to say,” she settled with. Aang looked away, a defeated look on his face.

“You know, the monks use to say that when we couldn’t understand our feelings, it was because we didn’t like where they were going.” Katara thought about it, but couldn’t decipher his meaning.

“I don’t understand.”

“They’d say that emotions caused suffering, and our lifestyle was the path out of suffering.” Katara was catching on to his meaning, but decided to let him come to his own conclusions. Aang looked at her again.

“I was always taught that we shouldn’t let emotions control us. The way we lived was so we could attain enlightenment and understand the mortal and spirit worlds better. To reach peace. Emotions keep us grounded, unable to attain abstract knowledge. I wonder,” he drifted off, then sighed.

“I always wondered why emotions were a bad thing, but I think I get it now. The monks weren’t telling me to not feel things, they were telling me that I shouldn’t get so consumed in one emotion that I allow it to change me, or distract me from my path.”

“You think they were telling you not to fall in love.” Katara surmised. Aang nodded looking back at her.

“And I think they were right. My life as the avatar, and as an airbender, means that my path is with finding peace, and when I’m with you,” Aang grasped her hand again, touching a finger to the bracelet she’d never taken off, and this time Katara let him. “I feel chaotic. It makes me unstable.”

Katara felt like things were rolling down fast and building momentum. She felt like at least one of them should try and salvage whatever relationship they had left, but she couldn’t bring herself to really protest, she instead tried to understand.

“You don’t have to sacrifice happiness for your responsibility as Avatar,” she said, and Aang smiled. He was playing with her hand.

“But we’re not happy, are we?” It was Katara’s turn to look away. She felt like she’d failed him, and she was ashamed. “I think that we were never destined for each other, and that kept us from really connecting like we should.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t move to the temple with you when you asked, but it just didn’t feel right,” Katara said abruptly.

“That’s what I mean,” Aang went on, “you don’t love me because you were never supposed to. I love you too much and now things are out of balance. I’ll never be able to attain the Avatar state when I want to because I couldn’t let you go. Our destinies are meant to stay separate.” All this talk of destiny was just confusing Katara.

She suddenly thought of Zuko, and how he always said he had chosen his own destiny. Didn’t that mean something? But then again, he’d ended up on the throne regardless. Maybe they were just understanding destiny wrong. Maybe it wasn’t a destination, but a journey or path they take to get there. Maybe the end result is destined to be the same, but the way you choose that path is up to you.

“We just chose the wrong path,” Katara said, like an epiphany. “We are meant to be together, but we’ve been going about it in the wrong way.” It was Aang’s turn to look confused. Katara smiled at him, finally realizing why they here talking on a cliff about their relationship instead of already being married and living at the Southern Air Temple. “I will always be with you Aang, but as your closest friend. That’s where our destinies lie.”

Aang looked like he finally understood her meaning, as if coming to the same realization about destiny.

“I think you’re right,” he said, dropping her hand. “Something strange happened to me while I was visiting the spirit world before I decided to come see you. And the thing is, I knew it was something I should have looked into right away, but I couldn’t even think about it while our relationship was on such precarious footing. I knew I had to come see you and clear the air between us before I could properly do my job.”

In the end, Katara realized, Aang had to choose. He could either keep his connection with the spirit world, which seemed to be dwindling, or keep her. If he chose her, he would practically denounce everything that the air nomads use to believe in, and Katara knew the implications of that. The air nomad culture would fade away if the last of them chose not to support it.

That’s why he came. To find out once and for all whether or not he should pursue a different path than the one he was supposed to follow. She thought back to his initial arrival and things were starting to make more sense.

“You were looking for a sign to see if this was the right thing to do,” she said, not a question, but a statement. Aang nodded.

“When I noticed the bracelet, I had hope. That’s why I kissed you, why I’ve been acting like everything’s fine. Because maybe if things felt… I don’t know _right_ when I did those things, that would tell me that I was on the right path.”

“But things don’t feel right,” Katara said, “They feel weird.” And it had been feeling weird for a while.

“Exactly.” Aang said. “I know my path now. In order to keep my connections to the spirit world and my people…”

“I understand,” Katara said, a flood of relief taking over her entire system. She felt lighter now having figured out after ten years why things didn’t come easier to them. Why she never felt completely sure of herself when she was around him. “We make better friends than lovers.” She said with a smile.

Aang nodded and let out a chuckle. “Agreed.” They stood there for a minute, taking in what that meant for each other when Katara reached down and undid her bracelet.

“I think I should give this back to you,” she whispered.

“Keep it.” Aang said, grasping it and curling it back into her hands. “I meant it when I gave it to you.”

“I never did give you an answer, even after all these years.”

“And it was the right thing to do,” he said. “I never should have done it so soon anyway.” Katara nodded, but instead of putting it back on, she placed the bracelet in the folds of her dress. Then a thought occurred to her.

“So about this strange occurrence…”

* * *

 

Zuko was staring out the widow of Sokka’s house to where the path from the shore was. They’d all sat down for a nice meal and waited for Katara and Aang to join them, but the two benders never showed up and Suki declared that they’d have to starve but they still waited. What was taking them so long? The sun already set and the rest of them had been back for even longer.

He wondered what exactly the two of them needed to talk about. Probably the fight Toph had mentioned they had recently, and he was even a bit surprised to learn that they hadn’t seen each other in a little under a year. Sokka didn’t seem too happy about it either if the way he was pacing back and forth in the sitting room was anything to go by.

“What’s taking them so long?” Sokka asked for the third time so far. Zuko imagined Sokka was thinking about Katara crying alone on the island or something, and that was why he was so antsy. “If he hurts my baby sister, so help me…”

“Calm down Sokka,” Toph said, “They’re on their way back.”

“How do you know?” Sokka accused, but then everyone just stared at him, and he went, “Oh, right.” They only had to wait a few more minutes before Toph let them know that they were coming up the hill. Sokka didn’t waste a second and threw open the door to march down after them. Zuko had a brief moment to reflect that he was going to make a pretty good, if overprotective, dad. Everyone kind of stared after him for a moment, before Zuko and Toph  made towards the door to follow.

As Zuko, Toph and Sokka made their way outside, Suki calling after them to fill her in later, Zuko noticed Aang and Katara cresting up over the hill. They were laughing together and Katara had a hand on Aang’s forearm, as if to support herself, and one arm around her stomach. _Seems like they worked things out_ , Zuko thought dejectedly.

They were fast approaching and Sokka was moving fast to intercept them. Katara noticed the party and waved. She looked like she was about to greet them when Sokka spoke, angry but also a bit of concern lacing his voice.

“Katara, Aang, where have you been?” He asked. Katara and Aang stopped walking, Katara crossing her arms.

“Not that it’s any of your business,” she said childishly, “but we got distracted when we started waterbending back to shore.” _I bet you did._ Zuko thought.

“I don’t want to hear it!” Sokka said. “You had us worried sick!”

“Worried?” Katara asked, “Why were you worried? It’s not like I’m a kid anymore, Sokka, and besides, you might be a dad soon, but you’re certainly not mine.” The siblings stared at each other, animosity in their eyes. Zuko noticed immediately that Katara’s bracelet was missing, but then got distracted by Toph.

“So did you have a good talk?” Toph asked, feigning ignorance about the elephant coy in the room. Katara and Aang looked at each other, and  Katara’s eyes softened. Zuko felt the sudden urge to stomp off and burn down a few trees, but he stayed rooted in his place, trying not to let steam seep out of his ears. He was the Fire Lord for Agni’s sake. Jealously was unbecoming of him. _You’re also a twenty-six year old who hasn’t had a girlfriend in seven years._ And he’s had a crush on Katara for even longer.

“Yeah,” Aang said.

“We did.” Katara finished.

“Well that’s just great.” Sokka said, throwing his hands up and using a tone that that was decidedly not great. “I can’t believe this,” he went on and Aang looked appropriately insulted. Why was Sokka so mad that they worked things out? “Excuse me,” he said, not taking his eyes off Katara, “But I’d like to talk to my sister alone for a minute.”

Aang looked unsure, seeing as how Sokka seemed unreasonably mad at the situation, but he stepped away from the waterbender and began walking back to the house.

“That means you too guys.” Zuko was already planning on leaving so he ducked his head and started walking back with Toph. When they got out of sight of the siblings however, Toph grabbed his arm and started running south towards the trees that lined the house.

“What are you doing, Toph?” Zuko asked, bewildered at her sudden forcefulness.

“Hush up, Sparky, unless you want them to hear you!” They passed the tree line, then Toph turned and slowed their pace, ducking down and walking back towards where Sokka and Katara were.

“Toph, this is wrong! We can’t eavesdrop!” Zuko whisper-yelled at her.

“Too late.” She said, finding a good log to hide behind. “Besides, whatever they’re saying, you need to hear it.” Zuko didn’t know what she meant by that, and before he had a chance to turn around and walk back to the house, Toph grabbed the edge of his tunic and yanked him down. He put a hand over his mouth to silence the yelp when he fell.

“Katara, how could you think that getting back together with Aang would solve your problems?” Zuko could hear Sokka not ten feet away.

“I don’t-” Katara cut in, but Sokka talked over her.

“And to think, I had hoped you guys were going to break it off for good. I mean haven’t the last ten years of complications and break ups taught you anything?”

“Sokka, we-”

“I don’t want to hear it. I’ve tried to help you in the past, I’ve been a shoulder to cry on after every fight, I even tried setting you up on a date that one time!”

“Sokka, would you just listen- wait, you tried to set me up on a date?”

“And this is the thanks I get? The same old cycle of disappointment and-”

“SOKKA!” Katara yelled, finally seeming to silence the man from his tirade. “Aang and I didn’t get back together.”

Zuko could hear Toph let out a quiet, “yes!” from beside him, but he shushed her and turned back to the conversation.

“Wait, what?” Sokka asked, clearly confused. “But what was with all the, the smiling, and laughing and gooey eyes?” He said, waving his arms around. Katara just smirked at him, her arms still crossed and seeming pleased with herself.

“Aang and I agreed that we were much more suited for friendship than a relationship, and now everything’s fine.” She said simply. Sokka dropped his arms, hunched over.

“Oh. Oooookay then. And it’s for real this time? No, I think we should take a break?” Sokka looked uncomfortable.

“Trust me, we had a nice long discussion about it and this time I’m absolutely positive when I say that Aang and I are happy where things are now.” Katara said, and Zuko completely believed her. Then she smirked and said, “I think you have something to say to me.” Sokka sighed, but he smiled.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you Katara. You are a strong, capable, independent young woman who knows what’s best for herself.”

“Damn right.” Katara said, then, “Let’s get back to the others. You have an apology to make to Aang.” Sokka huffed out and crossed his own arms, but walked back with Katara towards the house. Then Zuko realized that he and Toph should probably be inside when they got there. Zuko turned to Toph to suggest as much only to find her smirking at him.

“What?” he asked, feeling like he was forgetting something.

“You and me,” she said, grinning, “are about to spend a lot more time together.” And Zuko had no idea what she meant by that, but he was suddenly very nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, please review! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know! I'm so sorry for the late update! It's been awhile but I finally pulled myself together and edited this chapter for posting. It's mostly a silly one with a little bit of plot progression, but for the most part I just wanted to laugh when writing it. Hope you feel the same! And as always, please comment!

**Chapter 8**

When they walked back inside, actually sneaking in through the window in the back bedroom, Zuko felt better about himself. Katara and Aang weren’t together anymore, that meant that he didn’t have to feel bad about his crush on Katara anymore either. He wanted to high five himself or something since he didn’t know how else to let out this happy energy balled up inside him. He’d felt so weighed down by that burden but now he could actually let himself relax a bit more.

Toph seemed to notice too, because she patted him on the back when they got back inside and cracked her fingers out in front of her, kind of like she did before she had to do some challenging earthbending.

“Time to get to work.” She’d said, but Zuko didn’t have the chance to ask her what she meant before she left him alone in the bedroom. He decided to ignore Toph’s strange behavior and instead followed her into the main sitting area. Suki was lounging on a soft matt in the corner; she seemed to be drifting in and out of sleep, while Sokka and Katara worked together in the kitchen. Zuko didn’t notice Aang around though and decided to ask about it.

“Where’d Aang go?” He questioned Sokka.

“Weren’t you here when he told Suki?” Sokka looked at him confused.

“…Right,” Zuko said, feeling caught. Toph cleared her throat and butt in.

“We were talking in back,” She lied easily.

“Oh,” Katara said from where she was putting something onto the rack, “About what?” Zuko was sure it was just simple curiosity, but for some reason he felt like there was a mild inflection of accusation in her tone. He decided he was hearing things, and instead tried to focus on another lie.

“The weather.” he said. He saw Toph smack her hand to her head when Katara turned around.

“The weather?” Katara asked.

“Yes, it’s… nice. Outside, I mean, on the island. Very sunny.” He stuttered through his explanation, feeling heat rising to his face. He saw Toph walk over to the wall by the door and bang her head against it.

“What’s wrong with Toph?” Sokka whispered to Zuko.

“Nothing, just surprised that such smart people could act so dumb sometimes,” she said. Zuko frowned at her and crossed his arms, turning away.

“What does she mean by that?” Sokka asked.

“Don’t ask me,” he said. “She’s been speaking in code all day.” At least that was the truth so he didn’t have to stumble through a response.

“Anyway,” Suki started, from her seat in the corner, obviously annoyed with the turn of conversation. “To answer your previous question, Aang went to go visit Appa and Meeshu. He said Appa got lonely sometimes.”

“Yeah, I know what he means,” Katara said. “I wonder why he didn’t bring Momo with him. The lemur would have kept Appa company.”

“We talked a little about that while you guys were outside,” Suki said, working to stand up and head to the table. “Man this baby gets heavier every day.” Zuko walked over to help with the weight. She looked like she was going to shoo him away, but at the last second she took his arm instead.

“Aang said that Acolyte Ying Xing was looking after him. She used to have a pet Lizardsquirrel back in the earth kingdom and Aang thought she was looking lonely, so he’s been letting her take care of Momo.” At this point, Zuko had helped Suki to the table, setting her down gently into the chair. “Thank you, dear,” she said to him like an old grandmother might. She even patted his arm. Zuko stood up feeling awkward. “Apparently the two of them have gotten really close.”

“Who? Aang and Ying Xing?” Sokka asked.

“No, Ying and Momo.” She clarified. “Although, I think Aang and her have been getting along well too.”

“You know, it’s been a long time since we’ve been to see the Acolytes, I wouldn’t mind taking a trip over to the Southern Temple some time.” Katara said, placing a heated bowl in front of Suki. Zuko paused. Didn’t Katara just say that her and Aang had figured things out? Did that mean she would want to live with him at the temple now? Even if they ‘worked better as friends’ they could still live together, right?

Sokka seemed to hesitate, too. “Sis, you’ve been avoiding that temple like it carried the Fire Sniffles for years.” Katara simply shrugged.

“I know, but I don’t feel like I need to avoid it anymore.” She took a seat next to Suki and gestured for everyone to sit. She called over to Toph to come to the table, who grumbled and pulled out a chair. “Besides, Ying Xing is a friend, and since she couldn’t make it out to Kyoshi it’s only fair we visit her.”

Zuko took a seat as well in front of Katara and next to Toph. Sokka sat at the head and they left a plate and chair to Aang at the other end. They were just about to start eating when Toph stiffened.

“There’s someone at the door,” She said, “and I know those footsteps, but not very well. It’s someone who’s been here before.” Sokka looked puzzled at that but stood to go answer it. He waited for the knock and only a few seconds later it sounded through the wood.

Sokka pulled it open. Zuko peered over the table to try and get a look at who was visiting, but the visitor was gone as quickly as they came; only sharing a few short words with Sokka. Sokka walked back to the table with a scroll in his hand.

“What is it, dear?” Suki asked.

“It’s from the Governor, it’s got his stamp on it,” He said. Zuko immediately tensed, not wanting anything to do with that jerk who barged into Sokka’s home yesterday.

“Well, go on,” Katara said, “Open it.”

“Let’s just hope it’s not a pink slip,” he said sadly.

“What does that mean?” Toph asked.

“It’d mean he’s been fired,” Zuko answered.

“Sokka’s been fired?” Toph shouted in anger.

“Calm down everyone!” Sokka said, beginning to read the letter out loud.

_ To the Most Honorable household of Diplomat Sokka and Kyoshi Warrior Suki, _

“Sound’s good so far,” Toph said, and nearly everyone shushed her. “Okay, okay geeze.”

_ On behalf of Governor Koa, you and your guests have been invited to a welcoming ceremony in their honor. It is with great respect that Governor Koa extends this welcome for his most regrettable actions upon their initial arrival. He has decided to host this affair to make up for the strained impression he made yesterday. The gathering will be held tomorrow at sunset and asks that you all please attend. _

_ With his upmost respect, _

**_Governor Koa_ **

“Now that’s more like it!” Sokka said excitedly.

“The man outside must have been a guard from yesterday,” Katara said, directing her words at Toph, “That’s why you recognized him.”

“I figured that much, Sweetness,” she responded. Katara huffed but addressed the group. “I for one think it’s a good idea.” She said.  _ You would _ .

Zuko felt unsure. He’d made quite the impression himself yesterday with the Governor and he didn’t know exactly how this would look if he suddenly disregarded his statements from before. Not only that, but as the Fire Lord, he would need several guards to accompany him if he were to attend any public affair. It wasn’t proper for him to go dressed like a commoner, even if he personally didn’t care, if the council found out they’d send him to an early grave.  _ Don’t disrespect the power of the crown, Zuko,  _ he could hear his uncle’s voice advising in his head.

“I don’t know,” Suki said, “It sounds like a political scam to me.” And Zuko couldn’t help but agree with her.

“Who cares?” Toph said. “If the boss man wants to pay for a party so we can dance and drink and screw around I say we do it.”

“This is a bad idea,” Zuko said, and everyone looked at him. It seemed like they were going to make him make the final decision. After all, his image was the one that would be tested if they went. He sighed, looking at the pleading faces in front of him. Toph had a point. “But, it could be fun.”

“Yes!” Toph and Sokka said at the same time, both fist pumping the air.

* * *

 

Aang had returned not long after, and Katara figured he’d needed some time alone to think about the significant change in both their lives. When he walked back in though noticing everyone eating, he’d just smiled and bent some wind to set him gently in the seat closest to the door that they had left free for him.

The group ate together pleasantly and they told Aang about the letter they’d received from Governor Koa. Aang too agreed that they should attend, and was happy to hear that everyone thought so too. Katara tried to catch his eye, but she was behind Suki who, frankly, took up a bit of room. When she finally did though, she found that the lingering sadness was gone from his expression. It seemed he’d come to terms with their mutual decision, and Katara was relieved that it looked like the transition was going to be pretty easy. It felt like a new beginning, instead of an end to something great.

When she’d crossed her legs under the table, she’d brushed against someone else’s, and knew it was Zuko from the way he suddenly jerked and then blushed. She decided to keep it resting against his because it was warm and she liked reminding herself that he was here.

It was strange to see him outside a meeting chamber again after years of only knowing Fire Lord Zuko, but she was finding that she really enjoyed regular Zuko more and more. He was sweet and goofy but also grumpy and had a temper. It reminded her of old times. Katara tried not to think about the past most of the time because it just brought a surge of nostalgia and sadness about not having that happiness anymore.

She didn’t feel that way today. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she was looking towards the future. Thinking about the future before usually sent a wave of anxiety through her. The future meant figuring out how to be with Aang, deciding international policy for her country, planning the next council meeting. Now though, her future consisted of dancing with friends, celebrating the birth of Sokka’s child, and travelling to see people she missed.

It felt like she was finally doing something for  _ her.  _ Not for Aang, not for the Southern Water Tribe, not for her people or for her father, but for her. And even though it was in her blood to help others, she felt like she’d lost herself in the mix of things. Looking over at Zuko now with a blush and small smile on his face, and hearing Suki chat with Sokka and Toph laugh with Aang, she felt like making a freaking toast.  _ Here’s to new beginnings. _

* * *

 

Aang and Zuko talked after supper and agreed that since they woke at similar times, they would go through their morning routine together. Zuko found that it was suddenly a lot easier to talk to Aang. He hadn’t said too much to the man since he arrived, and figured they could both use a few quiet hours with each other.

Aang used to be one of Zuko’s closest friends and advisors, but it hadn’t felt like that when Aang arrived a few days ago. Sure they had greeted each other and had been pleasant the whole time, but Zuko felt distant. Like Aang was competition. He knew it had something to do with Katara, and them being together around him, but after overhearing Katara talk about their relationship yesterday, Zuko was talking much more freely with Aang than before.

Now Zuko and Aang sat on the cliff Zuko was at yesterday morning, both of them in the lotus position and in deep meditation. They had done this together before, and Zuko actually liked the company. It had only been about an hour, but Zuko’s concentration was slipping and he knew it was because the sun was rising. He could feel the chi paths inside him start to energize with the awakening of the sun.

Back at the capital he use to have to sacrifice either his training or his meditation in the mornings to get started on the giant stacks of paperwork on his desk after the war, but his burdens had been lessening as the years passed, stability and longstanding peace making his job easier. And as much as Zuko liked the capital, he did enjoy the chillier air of Kyoshi Island, and the lack of rain.

Both Aang and Zuko seemed to finish meditating at the same time, and Aang let out a large yawn. Zuko laughed at his fatigue and made to stand.

“Meditation is meant to refresh you, not tire you out,” he said to the avatar.

“I know, but I didn’t sleep very well last night.” At this, Zuko was concerned, taking a standard firebending stance and working through a quick form where he arched his leg up above his head and twisted to the side, bringing it back down and sweeping it behind him.

“Why not?” Zuko didn’t want to let on that he knew about his and Katara’s breakup, because after all, what else would the avatar lose sleep over, but he was surprised by Aang’s response.

“I’ve been having weird dreams lately about the spirit world.” Zuko came out of his stance and looked down at Aang, still sitting in the grass.

“What do you think that means?” he asked, even more concerned.

“Well it’s weird,” Aang went on, “The other day back at the Southern Air Temple I went into the spirit world only to find a swarm of spirits circling the temple.” Zuko’s eyes widened in surprise. “I still don’t know what they were doing there, but no one answered when I asked, not even my past lives.” Zuko sat down next to him.

“So you didn’t find out anything?”

“Well, there was one thing. One spirit talked to me, but what she said didn’t make any sense.”

“What did she say?”

“She said that the temple was sacred, and _‘he’_ wouldn’t go there. But I don’t know who she was talking about. And then yesterday with Appa, I felt like spirits were all around me, but I couldn’t get into the spirit world when I tried. I think I was distracted by Katara, but I want to try again today.” Zuko wanted to ask about his _distraction,_ thinking back about what exactly that bracelet might have meant to her, and if only so that he could hear from Aang his side of things, but he restrained himself and instead focused on the troublesome dreams again.

“What did you dream about last night?” Aang looked over at him, sadness in his eyes.

“I dreamt about a man that took away your bending, like I took away Ozai’s.” Zuko turned away, unsettled.

“That is troubling.”

“That’s not all,” Aang went on, sounding even more upset. “He was a bender himself, and had… special abilities. I dreamt that he took control of your body with his mind, and then sucked the life out of you.” Zuko stood up, not sure how to process that. What did it mean that the avatar was having dreams about his death? And Zuko wasn’t fooled by the ‘special abilities.’ Aang meant that the man could blood bend. He’d seen it before and knew what it looked like, that someone took control of you.

“Why are you dreaming about these things, Aang?” he asked genuine fear in his voice.

“I don’t know,” he said, “but it isn’t just you. The night before, it was about Katara, and the night before that it was Toph.” Zuko stared at him, unsettled by this strange turn of events.

“Why haven’t you said anything until now?” Zuko asked, unsure how to deal with the situation so his voice came out accusingly. Aang looked up at him again.

“Because three is a pattern.”

* * *

 

Toph woke to the sensation that someone was watching her. She immediately sat up from the floor where her makeshift bed was and felt the earth around her. There was something just hovering outside of her abilities and she couldn’t get a grasp on it. It was like metalbending, and how she could see fragments of a thing, but it wasn’t solid enough to see the whole object. She stood and prepared herself, in case whatever it was was hostile, her foot shifting into an offensive earthbending stance.

“Come out and face me!” she called to the room, even though she knew it wasn’t in the house.

“Toph,” Suki called from the other room, “Who are you yelling at?” Toph turned to the sound of Suki’s voice, but when she turned back to address the creature again, the sensation was gone. Like a ghost or a spirit, the thing had simply vanished. Toph dropped her stance and stood, confused. Maybe she’d made a mistake? But her feet didn’t lie. She thought back to that time she felt Hawky coming through the hallway, but then he’d come through the window on the opposite wall instead. Something was going on with her, and she didn’t like it.

* * *

 

“I don’t understand,” was the first thing Aang said when he came back to himself from his journey to the spirit world. “There’s nothing there.”

“Hmm,” Zuko mused, “Maybe whatever it was disappeared.”

“No,” Aang protested, “I felt something, but when I went into the spirit world, it was just… empty.” Zuko didn’t know what to tell the airbender, having exhausted all of his ideas. “I think I just have to catch it at the right time.”

“Okay so what does that mean for right now?”

“That means we just have to wait until I feel something again.” Zuko frowned.

“But what if you’re distracted and don’t catch on right away?”

“I won’t. Not next time. I know what it feels like now and will be looking for it.” Zuko was skeptical but decided Aang probably knew more about this stuff than he did. He was about to suggest that they go back to training then, if they had to wait around anyway, when Toph burst from the tree line.

“Sparky, Twinkle Toes!” she addressed them both, “I don’t mean to interrupt whatever weird bonding time you were having, but Zuko and I have some work to do.” Zuko looked at her like she’d grown a second head.

“What do you mean work? I’m on vacation.”

“No,” she argued, “you’re on sabbatical. That means you still have to work.”  

“Says who?” Zuko argued back.

“Says me, now come on before I drag you by your ears.” Toph put her hands on her hip and was now talking right into his face from where he sat on the ground. He leaned back when her voice grew louder with every word. She got to the point where she blew his hair back with the force of it.

“You better listen to her Zuko,” Aang said, clearly entertained by Zuko’s frustration. “She’s done it to me and it’s not something to mess around with.” Zuko groaned in defeat and stood. Allowing Toph to grab the front of his shirt and direct him back to the trees. He gave a brief moment’s consideration on why they were headed for the tree line, but decided to stop trying to guess what thoughts went through Toph’s mind. He heard Aang giggling behind him and he turned to scowl at the airbender who simply smiled wide and gave a cheeky wave goodbye. What a jerk.

They passed the trees and went a little deeper until they were out of sight. Zuko had a sudden flashback to when they spied on Katara and Sokka yesterday and realized this felt very similar to the sneaking around they had done then. Toph finally let go of his shirt and rounded on him.

“Okay, listen up spark boy,” Zuko frowned at the nickname. “You’re going to need some training before we tackle this, and it’s not going to be easy so pay attention.” Zuko was just more confused.

“What are you talking about, Toph?” he asked.

“Am I really going to have to spell it out for you?” she asked, annoyed. Zuko was directionless and simply nodded. Of course she couldn’t see that but she went on anyway assuming his silence meant yes.

“Your flirting fish breath!” Zuko wanted to breathe fire. He’d show her what he could do with his breath. She wasn’t making any sense! “With Katara…” she hedged. And then Zuko understood and paled.  _ Oh, crap. _

“No.” he said simply and went to turn away.

“Oh no you don’t, Sparky. I’ve waited ten years to set you two up and now that there’s a perfect opportunity staring you right in the face, you are  _ not _ going to mess this up for me.”

“Well, sorry to inconvenience you, but I’m not interested.” He felt his pride bubble up a little too and bristled at the thought that Toph figured he needed  _ training _ for something like that. “Besides, I wouldn’t need your help even if I was. I know how to flirt.”

“Sure you do,” Toph said skeptically. “Look,” she started, and placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder to emphasize her sincerity. “I know that your heart does crazy things when you see her, and you get all mumbly when the two of you talk about personal stuff. I also know that Katara is interested.” Zuko’s heart did a flip in his chest at that. “See!” Toph accused, “You like her, a lot. So just shut up and let me help you!” Zuko sighed and flopped over, dangling his arms and head in front of him in complete surrender.

“Fine,” He said petulantly. He stood up straight again and looked at Toph. “Where do we start?” Toph smirked.

* * *

 

Katara was a bit disappointed that it was just her, Sokka and Suki at breakfast, but she ignored it. She figured Aang and Zuko hadn’t spent much time on their own together yet, and wanted to hang out. Like she would get up that early to meditate anyway. They must have been training when she woke up, so she didn’t feel the need to wait for them before eating the meal Sokka had prepared. She noted that they’d have to go to the market again soon when she started cleaning up the plates.

Then before she knew it, it was nearing midday and she had yet to see anyone, just Ty Lee who came by in the morning to watch Katara check on Suki. For some reason Ty Lee loved hearing about how the baby was doing almost as much as Sokka. Katara was sure Suki was going to pop the kid out any day now, and demanded she move around as little as possible, to which Suki just snorted and waved her off.

Katara was annoyed that everyone seemed to be hanging out without her and her brother, after all, it was her idea to invite them all here, but she quickly banished the thought. It was perfectly reasonable for her friends to want to spend time alone together, those were usually the best times to really talk to someone anyway. She just wished she were a part of it.

The waterbender decided that Zuko and Aang probably had enough time to really catch up and decided to go in search for them. She started by walking towards the cliff she found Zuko at the morning before, figuring their training had just gone long, but when she got there, there was no sign of them. Katara huffed in annoyed and thought for a minute about where her friends could have ended up.

She figured her best bet was to go find Aang, since he was more predictable than Zuko, she’d probably have better luck with him. She headed down towards the village to then make the trip up the road to Meeshu’s farm. She’d only seen the girl briefly a few days ago when Aang came with Appa, and figured that even if Aang wasn’t there, she could chat with Meeshu and give Appa some company. Katara didn’t have to worry though, because once she’d crossed the tree line, Meeshu was in the front yard, attending to the flowers and waved down to her.

“Katara! Nice to see you again!” she said. “Aang’s over in the barn with Appa if you were looking for him.”

“Thanks, Meeshu,” Katara said when she was in the front yard proper. “You’re welcome to join me if you want.” Meeshu smiled, but shook her head.

“That’s okay, I have to finish my chores before I can chat with anyone today.”

“Alright, but if we’re still there when you’re done, come say hi,” Katara offered and Meeshu nodded her agreement, then knelt back down to attend to the flowers. Katara made her way behind the house over to the barn and saw that the door was open a few inches. She debated just barging in, but she stopped herself, listening when she heard Aang’s voice from inside.

“I want to ask her about it, but I don’t think she’ll like the way I found out.” He’d said. She figured he was talking to Zuko, but no one responded. Aang seemed undeterred and kept on talking. “I’ve been wanting to say something to Zuko too, but it’s never seemed like the right time. I thought this morning would provide me with an opportunity, but, well, you know what happened instead.”

What was Aang going on about? Nothing he was saying was making any sense. Katara felt bad though listening in on something Aang seemed unready to address and decided to make her presence known. She pushed through the door fully, the sound of the groaning hinges giving her away.

“Oh, hey, Katara,” he said in an upbeat voice. Aang was lounging in Appa’s fur while the beast rested his head on his front paws. The bison let out a moan in greeting to her.

“Hey, Aang, hey, Appa,” she said walking fully inside, not bothering to close the door behind her. “Where is everyone? It’s almost midday and I haven’t seen you, Toph, or Zuko yet.” Aang jumped down from Appa, using his airbending to land soft and graceful in front of her.

“Oh,” Aang said, seeming to just notice the position of the sun as it shown through the large barn door behind her. “I didn’t realize how late it had gotten.”

“That’s okay, Suki and I didn’t have much planned for today anyway.” Aang smiled, seemingly relieved that he hadn’t upset any of his host’s plans.

“I wish I could tell you where Toph and Zuko ran off to, but I haven’t seen them since early this morning,” he said. This confused Katara. Why would Toph and Zuko run off together? And if Aang hadn’t seen them since his training with Zuko, that would mean the two of them had been hanging out together for  _ hours _ . An unusual twinge of jealousy burned in her chest, and she was surprised by it. So maybe she wanted to hang out with her friends too, that didn’t mean it was anything to get upset over. Her emotions were confusing her.

Suddenly, Aang’s words registered and Katara connected the dots.  _ I want to ask her about it, but I don’t think she’ll like the way I found out.  _ Could Aang be talking about Toph?  _ I’ve been wanting to say something to Zuko too, but it’s never seemed like the right time.  _ So it was something between Toph and Zuko _. I thought this morning would provide me with an opportunity, but, well, you know what happened instead. _

And Aang had just informed her what happened instead. Toph had interrupted their training and ‘ran off’ with Zuko. Now that she thought about it, it did make sense… Last night when the two of them were acting suspicious came to mind _. Could Toph and Zuko be… _ No. No, they’d tell her if they were, wouldn’t they? Although maybe it was recent? Katara was lost in thought, so when Aang started talking again, she physically jolted back to the conversation.

“So anyway, I was thinking that instead of sea prunes again today, maybe we could try some air nomad food? I brought a bit of what Ying Xing made back at the temple with me, and I think it’s still good.” Yeah, it probably was, because Appa traveled fast so it shouldn’t have taken Aang too long to reach Kyoshi.

“Yeah sure, sounds great, Aang,” she said, a little distracted.

“Awesome! You’re going to love it I just know it, and we’ll probably be having traditional Kyoshi food tonight so it’ll be a nice change of pace,” he said. Katara looked at him again.

“Tonight?” she asked. Now Aang looked confused.

“Yeah, at the welcome party General Koa invited us to.” To be honest, Katara had completely forgotten about the gathering. At least it was something to look forward to,  _ and would give Toph and Zuko the chance to dance together.  _ And why did that voice in her head sound so bitter? So what if Toph and Zuko danced, that wasn’t any of her business.

“Right, of course. How could I forget?” Aang smiled at her, and then started like a thought had occurred to him.

“I was hoping that maybe we could do the dance of the phoenix tonight,” he started, and Katara was suddenly nervous. Did he want to dance with her because he still wanted to be close to her? Was he still holding on in the hopes of rekindling something? “since it was so much fun last time, I figured it’d be even better to give Kyoshi a show,” he finished.

Katara let out a mental sigh in relief. Good, he just thought it was fun, and to be honest, Katara did too. They’d had a great time back in the Fire Nation when they did the dance last, and it was strange to think it’d been so long.

She’d danced with Aang plenty of times since then at various galas and political events, but she figured maybe he’d been saving it for something like this. An event where no one was looking on as politicians, but as friends. A chance where everyone was just there to have fun, and that’s what the dance really was all about. Katara found herself nodding in agreement and smiling at him. And then a horrifying thought occurred to her all at once.

“Oh no!” she said, and Aang was immediately on edge.

“What, what is it?” he looked around as if expecting to face someone in the barn with them. Katara blushed, realizing she was more upset over this than she probably should be, but she still spoke her concerns.

“I have absolutely nothing to wear.” Aang dropped his stance and laughed, and she found herself giggling too.

“Well in that case,” he said turning around and then pulling a cape out of seemingly nowhere. “NEVER FEAR, THE FASHION EXPERT IS HERE!” he declared with one hand on his hip, one pointed towards the sky and putting one leg on top of the bag next to him that wasn’t there a second ago. Then the cape was gone and so was the bag.

Aang grabbed her hand and began running out of the barn with her, throwing a “Bye, Appa!” over his shoulder and pulling her through the doors. “Let’s go find you a dress!” he said, and the two friends giggled their way down to the town.

* * *

 

This was going to be a lot harder than she’d initially thought, Toph decided.

“Alright, let’s try it again, from the top!” Toph commanded, and Zuko let out a pained groan.

“C’mon Toph, we’ve been at this for  _ hours _ !” He said.

“Yeah,” she sneered, “And you’ve yet to convince me that you’re worth my, or Katara’s time! Now stop whining and start dining!” Zuko snorted at her play on words, and Toph felt the need to say, “See what I did there?” Zuko was probably frowning but Toph didn’t care.

“Now come on, Sparky, show me what you’ve got!” Zuko sighed and cleared his throat, probably trying to remember his lines,  _ again. _

“Excuse me, Master Katara, but I was hoping I could be honored to have this dance?” Toph responded in a voice that was much higher than hers or Katara’s using an accent only ever heard from the Swamp people.

“Well I’ll be, how sweet a ya, Fire Lord Zuko, I feel like the moon spirit princess on the way to ball.” Zuko let out a frustrated groan.

“For the last time, Toph, she wouldn’t say that!” he yelled, and Toph could tell he was nearing a snapping point,

“Oh yeah?” Toph challenged, “Then what do  _ you _ think she’d say?”

“Yes, hopefully!” At this Zuko shut his mouth so abruptly Toph could hear his jaw snap. She felt his heart race and she could picture the heavy blush that was probably working to covering his face. When Toph felt the ground again, she could see Zuko putting one arm across himself and the other gripping the bridge of his nose.

“Let’s just go back to the flower thing,” she said. Zuko let out a breath, probably relieved that they were changing subjects and agreed.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Okay, I’ll be Katara, naturally, and you’ll be you and I’m walking up to the house and you’re there waiting for me.” She could feel Zuko reach down and pick up the bushel of flowers he’d picked earlier when they first starting working on this. “Now, remember, she could be irritable, sad, happy, or tired. This time I’ll be happy.” Zuko sighed, relieved. Toph knew that he liked this version the best.

* * *

 

Zuko was down in the market later that day, walking through the stalls to try and find the perfect flowers. He’d thought about Panda Lilly’s, but figured they would send the wrong message. It was just suppose to be a simple show of affection, according to Toph, and he didn’t want to jump the gun before the starting line, whatever that meant.

He was getting a few unusual looks, which wasn’t surprising, seeing as how he was the Fire Lord, leader of an entire nation, and he was wearing common clothes walking through a market unattended and stopping at flower stalls.

The second part of that caused him to get a few different looks from some of the younger women of the village. When he would walk past they would giggle to their friends and wave at him shyly behind their hands. At first he felt self-conscious that they were laughing at him until one of them sent him a wink and then he caught on, blushing deeply. It was during one of these oglings that Toph found him again, waving off the girls nearby.

“All right, all right, knock it off ladies, he’s not buying them for you.” Then she came up to Zuko, holding a bag in her hands.

“What’d you buy?” he asked.

“To be honest, I really have no idea,” she’d said, picking gunk out of her ear. “But the man said it was green and it was expensive so I figured it’d do.” Zuko frowned at her.

“You know, I could have helped you pick something out,” he said, willing to try and help Toph with something since she’d been helping him all day. Toph just snorted and waved her hand like waving the idea out of the air.

“Please, I’m blind and I’ve probably got a better fashion sense than you.” Zuko spluttered.

“What? I’m the Fire Lord, it’s practically my job to look fancy.” Toph just walked past him and bent down to sniff the flowers he was browsing.

“Yeah, that you have your servants pick out for you. I bet most of the stuff you wear is crap they’ve had around for generations.” Zuko thought about it and had to contest that she had a point.

“Well, some of it is kind of old fashioned…” he reflected, then he turned back to Toph. “Can I see it?”

“What, my dress?”

“No, your new tattoo.”

“Okay, okay no need to be snarky,” she said, “but no. You can’t.” Zuko was getting annoyed being jerked around like this.

“Why not?” he fumed.

“Because it’s suppose to be a surprise!” She said joyfully. “I’m going to have Suki help me put it on, but she’s the only one that gets to look.” Zuko smiled at that, happy that the strong and tough Toph enjoyed getting dressed up sometimes. It made her seem more down to earth  _ ha, an earthbender down to earth.  _ He was about to tell her as much, entertained by his own joke and wanting to share it with her when he spotted a flash of blue from down the aisle.

“Oh no,” Toph said, seemingly noticing the same thing. “She’s coming this way.” Zuko panicked, turning to Toph.

“What do we do? Should we hide?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she said but she seemed unsure of herself too, “just act natural.” Zuko looked around, how did you act natural again? He ended up picking up a bouquet of flowers and hiding his face behind them. Toph turned around and started whistling.

“Zuko?” Katara asked, closer than he thought she was. “What uh, what are you doing?” Zuko ducked out behind the flowers, as if just seeing her for the first time and laughed, too forcefully probably for the situation. He rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable.

“Oh, hey, Katara, I didn’t see you there!” he smiled almost painfully wide but he couldn’t figure out how to make his face look normal. His heart was beating so fast he could imagine Toph behind him bouncing up and down from the force of it through the earth.

“Riiiiight…” Katara said, her brow furrowed and holding a bag behind her. “Hey, Toph.” She spoke, clearly recognizing the earthbender even though she was turned the other way.

“Katara!” Toph said, turning around, lying just as obviously as Zuko had been. “What are you doing here?”

“Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing.” Katara said, suspicion in her voice. Then she noticed the flowers Zuko was holding and he thought he might combust himself with his firebending in embarrassment. This was it, the jug is up,  _ that is what Toph said that one time wasn’t it?  _ Katara knew and now he didn’t know what to do.

“What’s with the flowers?” she asked curiously, but then her eyes slid over to Toph, and back to Zuko and her eyes went wide. “Oh!” she said. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Zuko frowned and furrowed his brow. What did she mean by that? Toph suddenly started coughing like she had choked. Zuko startled and turned to her.

“Toph, are you okay?” he asked, concerned. Toph cleared her throat a few times before she tried to speak.

“Yeah, ahem, yeah I’m fine,” But she suddenly seemed really fidgety.

“Well anyway,” Katara went on, “I was just picking out a dress for the dance tonight with Aang. Did you bring a dress, Toph?” Katara asked pleasantly, but her voice seemed a little strained. Zuko’s heart missed one palpation when Katara had mentioned the dance, and dress, and Aang all together, but he had to physically remind himself that they were no longer together, and he trusted what Katara had said about how they were happy with their friendship.

Toph held up her bag, indicating that there was a dress inside. And then Zuko realized that that was probably what was in Katara’s bag as well. He smiled at the thought that the girls were really getting into this whole welcome celebration thing. It really did seem like it was shaping up to be a pretty fun night.

“Where is Aang?” Zuko asked, glancing around as if the airbender would jump out from behind a stall.

“Oh, he went back to the house with Meeshu.”  _ Who’s Meeshu?  _ Zuko thought, but Katara continued before he could ask. “He said he needed to start getting lunch together. He’s cooking today.”

“Oh no,” Toph grumbled behind them, “Air nomad food. Great.”

“I think it’s nice, all of us sharing things from our different cultures.” Zuko thought about that. What had he shared from the fire nation? Fire mangoes? But those Katara would have found anyway were he there or not. He elected to try and bring something from the fire nation out during the trip.

“Yeah, maybe it isn’t as bad as it sounds, Toph,” he tried to sound supportive but he too remembered the blandness of Air Nomad food from when he had visited the temple to overlook the reconstruction development. Katara smacked him on the arm, thinking he was being sarcastic.

“Ow!” he said, for no particular reason since it most definitely didn’t hurt, and gripped his bicep where she’d smacked him.

“Don’t mess with me Fire Lord, there’s more where that came from,” she said with a smile and jokingly angry expression. Zuko pretended to be affronted, but then he winked.

“I hope so,” he smirked.  _ Where did that come from?  _ Katara simply giggled, but he noticed that she was definitely blushing. He wanted to turn around and shout in Toph’s face, “See! I can flirt!”

“Well, anyway,” Katara said, still blushing and looking away. “I’m headed back if you want to join me?” Zuko nodded.

“Yeah, sure. Toph, are you ready to-” he looked behind him, expecting Toph to be standing there, but the earthbender was nowhere in sight. “Toph?” He turned back to Katara and just shrugged, figuring Toph would find her way back on her own then. He stepped up to Katara, expecting her to step back so they could begin walking, but she didn’t move, bringing them closer than Zuko was sure was within her personal space.

“Aren’t you going to buy those?” she asked, indicating down to the flowers still in his hand. Zuko had honestly forgotten he was still holding them and blushed again.

“N- no.” he said. He couldn’t exactly buy them now when Katara was standing there right in front of him. Besides, the flowers were all wrong. They didn’t seem like something Katara would like. He turned around and set them back on the table in it’s holder.

“Alright, now I’m ready. Let’s go,” Zuko said. Katara smiled and reached for his arm, holding it the same way she had the first time they walked through the market together. Zuko smiled too, his heart fluttering and he blushed again, just like last time.

Zuko thought maybe he was imagining it, but he felt Katara sigh and tighten her grip ever so slightly, leaning into him, her head against his shoulder. It felt more like she was hugging his arm then getting escorted, and Zuko was charmed by it.

“I don’t know about you, Your  _ Majesty _ ,” she said quietly between them, “But I’m really looking forward to tonight.”  _ Me too,  _ he thought to himself, but didn’t voice it, just nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW I'm so sorry for this late update. Hopefully an especially long chapter will make it up to you. Hope you like surprises. *Wink Wink Nudge Nudge*

**Chapter 9**

Aang was pacing the floor of the back room, practically wearing a whole in the carpet. Everyone had shown up a little bit ago to have lunch, and the meal was ready, but there was something he felt like he needed to do first. He just needed to figure out how to approach the issue without Katara biting his head off for snooping.

He didn’t mean to look through her things, he really didn’t, but it was cold the other night and Sokka and Suki only had so much room in their house. He was just going to grab a blanket and head over to Meeshu’s house to sleep on Appa, but he’d never made it. While searching for a spare bedroll, blanket, or hell, he would have even taken a towel- he’d managed to silently slip into Katara’s room.

He had tiptoed across the floor, his airbending making him light on his feet so as not to disturb her, and saw a big chest across the room. He was sure something like that would have had blankets in it. He was right too, seeing his prize sitting there on top, but when he lifted the blanket out of the chest, he’d disturbed some papers underneath.

He was just going to straighten them back up, so Katara didn’t think he was going through her stuff, when he’d noticed some writing on un unwound scroll. Why she was keeping letters in there instead of her desk, he wasn’t sure. He figured just seeing who they were from wouldn’t hurt anybody, he was just curious.

But the sight of the signature at the bottom of the page sent him tumbling back in shock. He’d nearly woken Katara with his stumbling steps, but held his breath. He’d heard her grumble and roll back over in bed, then he went back to the chest. Before he knew it, he’d read nearly a dozen letters, all to and from the same person.

Now Aang was pacing back and forth, nervous and not sure how exactly he would broach the subject with her. If he started out too straightforward she’d think he was accusing her, but in all honesty, it did look pretty suspicious. Aang could hear Katara and the rest of his friends laughing with each other behind the door while Aang strategized.

He would just pull her aside, saying he wanted to talk about something. Then he’d bring her back to her room, and open the chest. That was pretty straightforward, but then he wouldn’t even have to say anything. She’d know. All he really knew though was that he had to act quickly. If the most recent letter dated was anything to go by, a ship would be arriving any day now and with it, trouble would no doubt follow.

He sucked in a large breath, puffed out his chest, gripped the door handle with shaky fingers, and walked back out into the main room. Everyone turned to look at him from their spot at the table, and it appeared Sokka was in the middle of recounting a story.

“Aang, where did you go?” Suki said, “You missed the platypus bear story!” There was a mixed reaction at the table to that. Katara grumbled something like, “for the tenth time,” and Toph and Sokka smiled wide, Zuko just chucked at Katara’s grumbling. Aang wanted more than anything to join in on their fun, but this was something he had to do first.

“Katara?” he said, and she looked up at him. “Can I talk to you for a second?” Katara hesitated, and everyone looked at him in confusion.

“Sure, Aang, what about?” but she was standing and moving his way to speak in private. Aang was stuck for a second.  _ What was he going to say it was about again? Something? _

“I uh, wanted to see if you could help me find an extra blanket,” he said. Katara stopped walking, and a mixed look of fear and apprehension clouded her face. She didn’t say anything, but nodded and followed him back into her room. When they got there, he walked into the middle, while she turned and closed the door carefully behind her, so she didn’t notice when Aang had moved to open the chest.

Katara turned back around, now seeing Aang next to it, and the letters clearly displayed. She looked nervous, and stepped further into the room.

“Aang,” she said, putting her hands up so as not to startle him or something. “It’s not what you think.” Aang wanted to shout, but he was just so confused about the whole thing. He decided to try and help her find reason.

“What were you thinking, Katara?” he said, disappointed. “You have to know how bad this looks.”

“I know, I know. But please, just, hear me out.” Aang crossed his arms, not willing to back down, but also not wanting to push. He read the letters after all, maybe it wasn’t as bad as it seemed.

“I’m listening.”

* * *

 

“My liege, please, I am your humble servant! I just need more time!”

**_“I have waited long enough. I am more than a shadow watching over my prey. I need energy!”_ **

“Everything is in order. You won’t have to wait much longer, I assure you!”

**_“No, I won’t.”_ **

Then the shadow reached out and sucked the spirits from the air. They clawed at what held them and spluttering screams racked the cavern, but they couldn’t escape the grip. The shadow turned back. 

**_“Next time, it will be you.”_ **

* * *

 

Zuko was pushing peas around on his plate, slouching with an arm crossed on the table top and not really having an appetite for the bland tasting vegetables. Sokka was telling another story about a recent mission he’d taken with Aang, but Zuko was only half listening. He would have to leave soon after this to get back to his ship and summon his guards once again. There were eight of them in total and one servant. He hadn’t even seen any of them around town since he’d arrived, but to him that was a good thing.

He needed to get back so he could wash and dress appropriately. He would also need to parade in like a proper fire lord to the event, instead of simply walking by with his friends. He frowned at that, and the whole situation was making him grumpy. He didn’t want to have to be Fire Lord for at least another week if he could help it. He was having fun just being normal Zuko for a bit and not watching his every step. It was refreshing. His gloomy thoughts were interrupted though when Toph spoke up.

“Aang and Katara have been back there for quite a while for just finding an extra blanket,” she said meaningfully towards Zuko.

“Hey,” Sokka said, “I was in the middle of something, Toph.”

“It’s not like they could have gotten lost,” Toph continued on, ignoring Sokka. Zuko didn’t know why she was acting so strange, and then he felt her kick him under the table.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Maybe someone should go check on them!” Toph said into his face.

“Then you do it!”

“Fine!” Toph stood up and threw her hands into the air, turning away from the table. “Geeze, you think you can help a guy...” but her voice drifted off as she turned down the hall towards Katara’s room and Zuko didn’t catch the end of it.

* * *

 

Toph was about to barge in and start shouting what the heck was going on, when she heard voices trying to whisper but coming out harshly. She decided to first figure out what Twinkle Toes wanted to talk about before breaking it up. She had a relationship to try and set up after all.

“You just don’t  _ understand _ , Aang, things are different now, I swear!”

“You’re right, I don’t understand! No matter how things may have  _ seemed  _ to change, you can’t just forget about the past.” Aang said.  _ What on earth are they going on about now? _ Sounded like relationship drama to Toph. Katara’s voice softened, laden heavy with meaning.

“I haven’t.” There was something there that went unspoken, but Toph couldn’t figure out what it was.

“It’s too dangerous,” Aang matched her tone. “Does Zuko know?” and what did Zuko have to do with this?  _ Definitely relationship drama then. _

“No.”

“How soon until the ship gets here?” Aang asked, and now Toph was well and truly lost. But Katara didn’t have the chance to respond when a loud and piercing wail of a warning bell started sounding. Toph searched through the earth for the source, and it was coming from the middle of the village. She could hear people suddenly start running in all different directions, but a few of them headed towards the beach. The warning siren wailed on, and Toph had to cover her ears it was so deafening.  _ What have you done, Sweetness? _

* * *

 

Aang’s eyes widened in shock, practically bending over from the force of sensation through him that was telling him something in the spirit world was deeply wrong. Katara startled, and he could tell she was about to run out of the room to try and help but Aang stopped her.

“Katara, wait!” She paused at the door, about to speak but Aang talked over her. His words came out rushed as he tried to speed the conversation along. “It’s the spirit world again, I can feel it! Remember when I told you about the strange occurrence at the temple when we were on Whale Tale Island?” Katara nodded, still not moving from the door. “Something’s wrong, and believe me when I say I don’t want to say this, but whatever’s happening right now, this isn’t a coincidence.” Katara moved away again, but her head turned so he could just barely see her lips moving.

“You read the letters, Aang, please. Trust me.” Then she ran out the door, probably after Sokka, Toph, and Zuko who he knew left after the siren started. Aang wanted to follow her and intercept the ship, but right now he had to face whatever it was causing chaos in the spirit world. He sat down in Katara’s bedroom on the rug and began to meditate.

* * *

 

Her lungs stung in her chest and her legs were aching, but Katara pushed on. The house was already empty, even Suki must have been unwilling to sit around and wait to see what was happening. She didn’t have much time- the whole village was probably on its way to the beach, and along with them, her friends. She realized she’d never gotten the chance to actually explain the situation and cursed herself for putting it off for so long. They were going to draw conclusions now.

It wasn’t like she didn’t have ample opportunities to bring it up over the years, but it was never the right time.  _ Is now the right time?  _ She thought bitterly. She was almost to the cliff, and when she reached it, could see the small vessel approaching fast. She also saw Zuko and Toph running down the path to the docks with the Kyoshi warriors and Zuko’s fire nation guards ready to intercept the ship. Did Zuko  _ know _ now that he’d seen it?

Katara didn’t have a second to waste and poured down the track to the beach, maybe she could beat them, maybe if she just–

But Zuko had stopped in his tracks right before reaching the beach. He must have finally taken in the sight of the ship, recognizing who would be on board. Katara didn’t hesitate to run up to him, but slowed when she was about ten feet away. She felt shame and fear at what Zuko might say. What was he thinking? What was  _ she  _ thinking?

“Zuko, I’m sorry,” she said quietly behind him. He didn’t turn to address her, and they both watched as soldiers and warriors lined up along the docks and shore, battle ready. The vessel stopped only a few yards out from the shallows, and a figure walked out to the front, looking down at the sight below.

“I hope I’m not too late,” she said.

Zuko breathed. “ _ Azula _ .”

* * *

 

The spirit world was a mess when Aang finally passed over. He stood immediately, turning around and noticing that he hadn’t awoken in Suki’s house, but in a dense jungle. There were spirits hovering everywhere, zipping past and flying about, paying him no mind. He didn’t even know where to start, he was about to call out to them, when a voice spoke next to him.

_ “They won’t answer you, Aang.” _ A glowing blue spirit said in front of him. Aang turned to it, feeling panicked at the sight of so many terrified spirits.

“Who are you?” he asked.

_ “Avatar Xiao Lin,” _ she didn’t elaborate and soon the flow of spirits had passed him, obviously fleeing something. He sat down to speak to her, since it seemed she was the only one that would.

“What’s going on around here? I’ve been having strange connections with the spirit world for weeks and I don’t understand what they mean.” His past life regarded him; she seemed to flow through the air like water with the grace and slowness of her movements.

_ “I was the avatar many many centuries ago when the Harvester last walked in the mortal world.” _

“The Harvester?” he asked. That must have been who the rabbit spirit he’d spoken to before was talking about. Avatar Xiao Lin nodded slowly, her eyes glowing blue and her voice sounded like he was hearing it through water. Then she reached out and gripped Aang’s hand and his head thrust back, images surging past his eyes. He was suddenly seeing through Avatar Xiao Lin’s eyes and realized she was trying to show him a memory.

_ “Long ago, a spirit with an unusual ability was crafted from the earth. No one knows how he came to be, and the Lion Turtles wouldn’t answer our questions about him, but we knew they had something to do with it. I believe that the turtles created him to help keep balance within the spirit and mortal worlds, but he had gone rouge with power. _

_ “I was traveling through the spirit world myself when I’d first heard his call. He appeared to me as a kind spirit, wanting only knowledge in exchange for the sapphire gem he offered. He asked me about the mortal world, and about my abilities. I was young and naive, so I told him without precaution. _

_ “He gave me the gem and went on his way, but I knew something was wrong when I returned to the mortal world. I could no longer feel the spirits around me, and it felt like my connection to the spirit world was suddenly dwindling. I tried many times after that to return, but I couldn’t pass over. _

_ “I hadn’t realized it at the time, but he had harvested from me. Without any way to get back to the spirit world, I was trapped without answers about who the strange spirit was and what abilities he possessed. It was many years later when a village was facing a deadly enemy that I was able to break back into the spirit world through the avatar state. _

_ “It was in the midst of battle, and I was thrust from a duel with man with swords for hands. He must have been too close, because he followed me in when I passed over. But when I arrived in the spirit world again for the first time in many years, everything had changed. _

_ “The spirit world was dark and empty, without the flowing and joyous paths of energy it contained before. The man that followed me in was at a loss, and without direction, he began to wonder. I didn’t know the dangers of the spirit world. There didn’t use to be any violence before, but I felt I shouldn’t wander so carelessly all of a sudden, and kept to the path laid before me. _

_ “It took me down past a circle of trees and opened to a massive black castle, the spirit from before sat on top of it, like a throne. There were spirits hovering around the bottom, but their blue lights were dimmed, like they had had their energy taken from them. I looked up at the spirit, and saw that he was holding the man with the swords for hands in has grasp. _

**“** **_Is this what you call, ‘mortal?’_ ** _ he had asked me, and I told him yes, but to not hurt him. The spirit didn’t listen and instead placed a hand over the man’s chest. I had to watch and the spirit began draining away the source of his life. And that’s when I learned what the spirit truly was: a Harvester. Capable of harvesting the energies of things around him. _

_ “ _ What have you done to the spirit world? _ I pleaded with him. He looked down on me, and then shrunk in size, taking one large step until he was right in front of me. _

_ “ _ **_Don’t you understand?_ ** _ He’d said,  _ **_You’ve freed me._ ** _ I tried not to look at him, but my eyes were drawn like a moth to it’s inevitable death by flame.  _ **_For years I was burdened with carrying the Sapphire Stone of fate, she’d given it to me as a gift, but it kept me tied to my destiny. I could only ever harvest with the intent of rebirth, but once you took fate from me without asking, I can now take, and don’t have to give anything in return._ **

_ “I understood much too late what he meant. When he asked me for knowledge in exchange for a rare gem, I knew it was an unfair trade, but I was greedy. He didn’t tell me to take it; I had practically stolen it from him. I thought he was going to suck the life from me, but I asked him his intentions, he’d told me that he couldn’t. _

“ **_I can only ever carry one thing from you. You gave me the ability to pass over into the mortal world, and I am now a bridge, just like you. Part spirit, part man, and not tied to one or the other. But I cannot take from you again, or else I would have stolen your bending._ **

_ “ _ If you’re not tied to this world,  _ I’d said _ , Then why must you follow these rules? Why not take everything?

_ “ _ **_It is part of what I was designed to do. I was only ever supposed to be a harvester, taking the matured crops, and then planting the seeds they’d sprouted. I must leave behind something, to enable regrowth. I take away an ability, to later give to someone else. Now I hold all. But fate is cruel, I only ever can take one thing, so I must replenish it before my power runs out. That is why I found you. You could give me something I had not had, and now I need to take it back again._ **

_ “It was all the information I needed to know what to do next. I spent the next several years in the spirit world, working with the Greater Spirits to close him away, forever. It had taken much time, but eventually we found a way to lock his abilities away. With so many things taken, he was so powerful, it took too long to capture him, but eventually I did. The Greater Spirits devised a plan, and I took the Harvester back to the mortal world with me, his abilities draining from him when he crossed over. _

_ “He had nothing, and was too weak to fight me, so I locked him away as far from humanity as I could, and to keep the spirit world safe. He could no longer pass freely from the spirit world to the mortal one, so I took him back into the spirit world, wiping the slate clean.” _

“What happened?” Aang heard his own voice ring out. “Why is he back now?”

_ “Because I failed. He found me again in the spirit world and took what he needed from me. He had taken over the spirit world before and was defeated, so he decided he was going to try and take over the mortal one, to succeed. But he needs something, and that is where we are now.” _

Aang was suddenly thrust back into himself, and out of Xiao Lin’s memories. Her spirit sat in front of him, the Earth Kingdom robes flowing around her.

_ “We stand at the crossroads of destiny.”  _ Where had he heard that phrase before? _ “He wishes to take on mortal abilities, so that he may rule the mortal world. Aang, he’s after your friends.” _ Aang thought about it for a moment and suddenly it made sense.  _ Could only ever take from one thing. _

“Our bending!” He said, shocked. Avatar Xiao Lin nodded. Her face serious but blank eyes still glowing blue.

_ “He will Harvest from the best he can find, Avatar Aang. And he will hold every element within him to destroy the mortal world.”  _ Aang stood up, ready to return to his body and warn his friends. If she was telling him all this now, Aang figured he didn’t have much time. A thought occurred to him though, and he halted.

“If he wants every element, why not just harvest me?” Avatar Xiao Lin smiled at him eerily.

_ “He wants the best, Aang, and he can only take one thing. He will take your airbending, but your friends have greater abilities than your own for certain things. If he harvests from you, he can never again harvest from anyone else these abilities.” _

“What do you mean?” Aang was getting frustrated.

_ “The waterbender, she can do unusual things that most have not discovered in many years.” _ Aang’s eyes widened and his hand flew to cover his mouth in horror. Oh no, the Harvester wanted Katara’s blood bending abilities.  _ “He would take her bending, and know her talents.”  _ Then he thought about Toph and Zuko.

“And my other friends?”

_ “The Harvester wants the earthbender’s sight, and her ability to bend metal. All of which he could use by harvesting her earthbending. The Fire Lord is also known amongst spirits and mortals alike to be the best firebender of his time.” _ Aang thought to Azula suddenly, and he couldn’t help the pang of disappointment in his chest. This was all too coincidental, and Katara was in the middle of it all. Had she betrayed them? Had she lured everyone here to make it easier for the Harvester?

_ “Now is not the time to doubt your friends, Aang.”  _ Xiao Lin directed his attention back to her.  _ “Go to the ceremony, it is your only chance to identify who betrayed you and led the Harvester to you. Watch carefully the people around you. The Harvester will need to make sure that he is harvesting the best, because he will only have one chance. But do not tell your friends of your plans; it could fail to expose your enemies. Do not fail as I have failed. It will destroy your world.”  _ Then the spirit began to fade away like fog, and Aang reached out to her.

“Avatar Xiao Lin! Come back! You never told me how you stopped him!” but she was already gone. Aang stood alone in a vast forest, having no idea how to return to his body.

* * *

 

_ “Azula,” _ Zuko hissed. He was so filled with furious rage and confusion; he was two seconds away from blasting her off her ship, when one of the Kyoshi warriors spoke up from the beach.

“State your purpose!” she called up, her fans held defensively in front of her. “You war ship shows you have come as enemies!” And Zuko realized it was the same one he’d sent Azula away on all those years ago. It was probably the only one she had, still, he wasn’t about to defend her when she shows up unannounced when he’s unguarded like this.

“Didn’t you know?” she said, and it sounded like the fake sweetness she was so good at, but it also seemed to lack the hostility she used to possess in her tone. “I was invited.” Everyone looked to Zuko then, confusion and betrayal in their eyes. Suki was in front of him with Toph and Sokka and her expression truly cut him deep.

“I didn’t know.” He said back at Azula through gritted teeth. Azula smiled down at him, but then he noticed that it wasn’t himself she was smiling at, but Katara, behind him. He knew she had something to do with this.

“I know you didn’t.” Azula said, “She did.” Then everyone swiveled to face Katara, and she looked truly terrified by all the eyes on her. “Don’t be shy, Katara. I was honored to receive an invite.” And if Zuko didn’t know any better, he’d think that Azula was being sincere. But he did know better. There was something strange going on though. It was almost like Azula was trying to be her same intimidating and regal self, but couldn’t quite get it right. That meant she was putting up a front, so what was she hiding?

“Board the ship.” Zuko commanded.

“Zuko, please! Be diplomatic about this!” Katara pleaded, hoping the words were resonate with him, but he just ignored her. He didn’t know why Katara was siding with Azula, and to be frank, he didn’t really care at this point. All he felt was the deep rooted emotion of betrayal. That of  _ course _ his best friend would bring Azula here to hurt him. He could never be so lucky as to trust people these days could he? These thoughts just enraged him further, fueling the fire burning in his stomach. 

Immediately a ladder was brought over from the docking stations and rolled into the shallows. Zuko was about to march out into the water, but thought for a second, and then turned to Katara, who was looking completely lost. He walked right up to her and spoke dangerously low down at her face. The position reminded him of when Katara had threatened him all those years ago, back at the Western Air Temple.

“I don’t know what game you’re playing at,” he said, leaning in a little closer to make his point, “But if this turns out that you’re on the wrong side of things, you’ll have to deal with  _ me. _ ” Tears were welling up in her eyes, but he pushed on. “And don’t think I’ll be as  _ forgiving _ to you as I was with Azula. You betray me here and now, my face will be the last thing you  _ ever _ see.”

He turned away and stormed right past the shocked looks both Sokka and Suki were wearing at his words; Toph wouldn’t even look towards him though, and made his way through the shallows. He gripped the hand railing of the stairs, and threw himself up and over, landing hard on his feet. Guards were already standing at the top of them and parted when Zuko approached.

He got to the top to see Azula flanked by two of his men. They hadn’t touched her yet, waiting for Zuko’s order. She was standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest, but she wasn’t looking at him. He followed her line of sight, to Katara, who was kneeling in the grass, her head downcast.

“You didn’t have to be so hard on her,” Zuko just faintly heard Azula whisper under her breath, and Zuko nearly believed that she was actually concerned.

“Arrest Princess Azula,” he said to the guards next to her, to which they seized her arms in a vise and bound her wrists behind her. “For breaking her banishment by escaping the Northern Fire Nation Isles.”

“Zuko,” she said, and her voice seemed defeated, like she’d been hoping for something, but expected this. “I didn’t come here to hurt anybody.” Zuko was angry though and wanted to let his frustration show. He snapped.

“WHY DON’T I BELIEVE YOU?” He yelled. Azula stepped back, eyes widened and expression wide open in shock. “Oh yeah, because you always hurt people! Everywhere you go, the only thing you  _ do _ is to hurt people!” Azula looked down, and he’d never seen this side of her before. She didn’t even try and fight back, just let the guards tighten their hold on her, and it must have been painful, but she didn’t even flinch.

“That’s enough!” Another voice called, coming up from under the ship in a surge of water that she pushed up onto the deck. She landed and sent the guards calling out in panic when she sent them off the other side of the vessel with a massive wave. Zuko turned to her quickly, surprised by her sudden actions. Didn’t she know what this looked like? She couldn’t go against the Fire Lord by herself without dire consequences.

“Katara, what are you–” She cut him off.

“Give her a chance to speak for herself!” Katara still had her hands raised, as if she needed to fight him for Azula’s freedom, and it was the strangest thing he’d ever seen. He was so floored by the sight before him, he didn’t know how to answer her remarks. “You didn’t even give her a chance to explain before you arrested her. She’s your  _ sister _ Zuko. Where’s that legendary forgiveness I know so much about?”

Zuko wanted to duel her then. If she was looking for a fight he would be more than happy to indulge her. Breaking out of his brief hesitance, he took a firebending stance, and Katara’s eyes widened, probably not actually expecting him to fight back. He smirked crookedly and a flash of Deja Vu struck for back when they were enemies.

“Stop.” Azula said from where she was standing, not having moved even though her captors were gone. “both of you,” she said looking at Katara. The waterbender looked at his sister searchingly, and seeming to find something there, she dropped her stance. Zuko was just more confused. At this point, the Kyoshi warriors had come on deck and Zuko’s other guards were just behind them. Everyone waited for Zuko to move.

He dropped his stance. Then Zuko looked over at Katara, and she seemed like she was about to plead for his forgiveness herself.

“The three of us are going to have a nice. long. chat,” he said to them.

* * *

 

They were back at Sokka and Suki’s house, but the small three bedroom building in no way was meant to fit this many people. They couldn’t decide on a neutral place to meet, Zuko wanting to talk on his ship, but Katara saying that was unfair to Azula, and Zuko didn’t want to meet in hers. Toph was not ignorant; she knew why both parties were weary for meeting someplace where the other was more familiar with.

So Sokka had piped up, saying his home was as neutral as they were going to get, since he himself was still trying to figure out whose side he was on. They’d kept Azula handcuffed, but Zuko had let her walk freely. When the fire princess stepped off the boat, Ty Lee had been there, offering an unsteady smile, and they walked together in silence.

Now Zuko, Sokka, Suki and herself were standing in the sitting room with probably a dozen other strangers plus the Kyoshi Warriors, trying to think of what to do next. Zuko hadn’t walked with them, instead going to his ship to dress like a Fire Lord should when addressing possible acts of treason against his country by defying his orders. He was now in his armor and long robe, bending over the table and reading the invitation over again.

When they’d first arrived, Katara went into her room and came out carrying probably over two dozen scrolls, and Sokka and Suki were reading them over now. Who knew Katara was capable of keeping such a big secret like this?

Then she said Azula deserved a few moments of peace and set up the two of them behind her bedroom door. Zuko put guards outside of it immediately, but knew that wouldn’t stop the two powerful benders inside if they really wanted to escape. Toph wondered if Zuko even realized that he was treating Katara like some kind of criminal or accomplice, but she wasn’t about to say anything when Zuko was like this.

“Read it to me again,” she asked Zuko gently, knowing he was just reading it over to himself anyway and she at least wanted to try and help if she could. Zuko cleared his throat and begin to read.

_ Azula, _

_ I’m glad to hear the garden is going well, I knew you could keep it going if you were just a little more patient. I wanted to let you know that I’ve been thinking about inviting some friends to Kyoshi to say with us for a time. Suki’s pregnancy has really started to weigh me down. I’m using my healing more and more and it takes a lot out of me. Not only that, but I’ve been feeling like more of a servant lately than a sister or friend. I could use some new company. _

_ I thought about visiting you, but I know Suki and Sokka need me here for right now. I wasn’t so sure about it before, since, like I told you last time, they said some things that made me feel like they didn’t want me around, but I’ve come to realize that they just wanted to start their lives together. I can’t fault them for that. _

_ Aang and I are still the same, but I appreciate you asking. We’ve been drifting apart for a while and to be honest, you’re the only one I’d feel comfortable telling this to, but I don’t know if we’re going to make it. I wish that thought made me feel a little more upset than it does, but I guess it can’t be helped. _

_ I’m happy to hear that your relationship with Kozan is going well, even if you haven’t kissed yet, I’m sure he’ll come around soon. You can be a really sweet person when you want to be, don’t let him forget that. _

_ I know times have been hard in the past, and you having to take care of everything at the house probably isn’t easy, but I know you’ll make it through this, you’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. You have great resilience and fierce determination; don’t doubt yourself so much– it’s unlike you. _

_ I still haven’t told anyone that we talk, sorry about that. It’s just never been the right time. I know what they’re going to say and it’s not me I’m worried about anyway. The things they’re going to expect of you, I just feel bad. I wish we could hang out like I can with everyone else, and I wish we’d had more time to talk before you left, but I want you to know that I’m going to do everything I can to convince Zuko to visit you again. _

_ I haven’t spoken to him in a couple years though; maybe I’ll invite him to Kyoshi with everyone else. I know Toph needs some time off too, her father works her too hard for something she doesn’t really care about. I sent a letter to Aang inviting him to visit a few weeks ago, but he hasn’t responded yet. Who knows if he will? _

_ And Zuko never gets a chance to be anything but the Fire Lord these days. Was he always so serious when you were kids? I feel like I can’t even joke with him every time I see him in a meeting. He’s kind of intimidating. You both are pretty good at that. _

_ Maybe I need to address it like how we started talking. Maybe if I just treat him like a regular person instead of the Fire Lord, we can go back to just being friends. In your next letter send me some advice on how to deal with your brother. _

_ In any case, to answer your question, yes. Things have been... good. I’m starting to feel like myself again after years of learning how to be someone else. I guess you probably know the feeling. Tell me how things are at home in your next letter; I can’t wait to hear all about it. _

_ Your favorite waterbender, _

_ Katara _

_ P.S. I’ve decided to plan a baby shower for Suki, but that was after I had already written this. If you want to, and if you think we can make it work, you’re more than welcome to come. I’ve included a formal invite for you to share with the town when they intercept you at the docks. I’m not going to even pretend like they’re not. Best Wishes, Katara. _

Zuko stopped speaking, and everyone in the room seemed to come out of a trance at once, no longer caught up in Katara’s words. She really was a softy, if her letter about her friends to Azula was any indication. It was weird though that she seemed comfortable enough to share intimate feelings about her insecurities with her ex-mortal-enemy, but who was Toph to judge? Katara cared about them, there was no doubt about that from her letter, but they couldn’t rule her out as a danger quite yet.

“And the invitation?” Sokka said. Zuko reached his hand out, and Suki passed the scroll to him. He opened it and spread it out on the table over the letter, then started reading aloud again, and Toph was appreciative.

_ Azula, _

_ It has come to my attention that you have yet to leave Fire Stone Island during your entire eight years of banishment. This is why I have decided to formally invite you to stay with me and my family on Kyoshi Island to celebrate the future child of Suki and Sokka with friends. _

_ We would be honored if you could attend, since it has been far too long since we spoke face to face. If you could respond within the week with your decision via hawk, I will plan to intercept you at the docks no later than two weeks from now. We will have a lot of explaining to do, but I have no doubt that we will all end up all having a nice time. _

_ Hope you can make it, and say hi to your mother for me, _

_ Katara _

Zuko stood up straight again. They’d gone through over twenty similar letters outlining the events of Katara and Azula’s lives, both of them treating the other like a dear friend. Azula was far more forthcoming with her emotions in her letters, but nowhere near as sincere as Katara. Toph hated to admit it, but it seemed like Azula was telling the truth. She came because Katara invited her, and that was all.

“Hand me Azula’s response.” Zuko said, his tone plain apparently trying to hide his true emotions. Suki took back the invitation and exchanged it for Azula’s letter that had arrived only two days ago. Zuko set this one down and read it in a similar manner.

_ Katara, _

_ Thank you for the kind words about my garden, you know I’m not one for patience but I appreciate the sentiment. Mother has been less and less mobile these days so I’ve been trying my best to keep it nice for her. I would hate for her to have to fix it when she’s so ill. _

_ Make sure you don’t tire yourself out too much with your healing, I don’t want to have to watch over you in your old age. I have enough on my hands as it is. And I’m sure Sokka and Suki are happy to have you there, I can tell you’re still a little unsure about that. Don’t worry, they love you and aren’t going to throw you out. Stop whining. _

_ And for Agni’s sake, I wish you’d stop complaining about how lonely you are all the time. You’re surrounded by people who love you, don’t take it for granted– Aang already does that. And if you don’t think you can work things out then I say good riddance. You’re too good for that bald headed brat anyway. If he’s not going to treat you like a queen then you just have to treat yourself like one. _

_ Kozan is such a pain, but we kissed the other day under the apple pear trees and it wasn’t horrible. Although, he did force me to spend the day picking them, and I broke off one of my tiger claw nails. He offered to glue it back on. Can you believe that? And I’m not sweet. I resent that. _

_ However, your talk about my strength and determination, and of course how intimidating I am, I will claim fully. I  _ am _ pretty resilient too, so stop worrying about me so much. And not that I need it, but thanks for the bid of confidence. Things are fine at home, don’t mother me, I have my own mother for that. _

_ About dear Zuzu, don’t worry, it’s all an act. He doesn’t know how to be Fire Lord, he’s just pretending and getting away with it. You’re right, if you challenge that front it will have no choice but to crumble. He’s too serious. Get him to smile for me next time you see him. _

Toph could sense Zuko wrinkle his nose at this and she wanted to giggle but it didn’t seem appropriate. He gave the slightest pause, but then continued. 

 

_ Your plan for a party sounds nice, but I doubt I’ll be able to make it, though, since you seem so dead set on it, I’ll try my best. I’ll have to make arrangements for Mother of course, but I do miss the company of old enemies. I have only the one ship, so I might be late, don’t wait up. _

_ And when they intercept me and no doubt have me arrested, I’ll have you to blame. You and your faith in people, I swear, you’ll be the end of me. I’m going to trust you on this, and if you think your friends will come around enough to accept me, then I’ll bring you a whole bushel of apple pears. Start working miracles, water bug, I’ll be there soon. _

_ And stop being so nice to me, _

_ Azula _

“It could be an act,” Suki said. “Afterall, Katara knew she was coming for awhile now. She could have planted these letters.” Everyone hummed about this, thinking it through. Toph couldn’t help it, but for some reason she wanted the letters to be real. Maybe for Katara’s sake, but the way Azula had been so upfront about everything made Toph a little too sympathetic for comfort. Just then, Toph felt the rumbling of familiar pair of feet sprinting towards the house. She figured it was about time he showed up, and wondered what his thoughts on the matter would be. He burst in with a flurry of air, everyone turing surprised eyes to look at the airbender. 

“No, it’s not.” Aang said. 

* * *

 

“What do you think is taking them so long?” Katara asked from her lounging position on the floor. She was staring at the ceiling, counting water drips from the leak in the corner.

“Well you did give them the entire stash of letters, my guess is they’ll go through them all until they find a reason to lock me up for good,” Azula replied airily.

“Would you stop thinking so negatively?” Katara huffed, “That’s your brother out there. He’ll do the right thing, just wait and see.”

“It’s charming how much confidence you have in him.”Azula said like talking to a child. “But that is also the same brother who sentenced me to a life of near solitude on a rock in the middle of nowhere.” Katara saw through her uninterested tone and decided to talk about it.

“How’s your mom?” she tried, carefully. Azula turned away, rubbing her upper arm in what Katara had come to understand and discomfort.

“She’s… the same. Less walking more complaining, you know how it goes.” Katara thought of Suki, and yeah, that was a good description.

“What about the rest of the village?”

“Kozan wanted to come but I told him it was for the best that he didn’t. He’s far too sensitive to deal with all this drama.” Azula waved her hand in the air loftily. Katara snorted and Azula cracked a smile. “Seeing Ty Lee was strange,” Azula said, changing the subject. “But… nice.” Katara gave her an encouraging smile.

“She’ll come around, Azula,” Katara spoke confidently, then reclined back into her former position against the bedframe. “they all will.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. I had a few problems with this chapter with the pacing and info dump. This is definitely the exposition chapter. I just had to find the right time to have Avatar Xiao Lin show up and I wasn't sure when that would be, but you find out later why it had to be now and not sooner. 
> 
> Also, anyone surprised by the Azula thing? There wasn't too much foreshadowing so I hope you were. If you remember, there was just a couple instances where Katara thinks about how Zuko might feel about Azula while they're on the beach and then before that thinking about their relationship, but that's really it. I didn't want to give too much away. I just really love Azula as a charater and I felt like she was really on the path to starting her redemption towards the end of ATLA, but they didn't finish it out. I'm sure if they went another season they would have, but I kinda like where I took it. I chose to go a more political route because it fit in really well with what I was doing for the other characters. You'll see some flashbacks later that also go on to explain how Azula and Katara's relationship began that I think will shine some light on this seemingly random friendship. 
> 
> For those of you who might be confused about everyone's motivations, that's okay! because the characters themselves are suppose to be confused. Sokka and Suki just know Azula as a criminal, Aang only knows what he's read in Katara's letters so he has his past experience but then this new sincerity in their words to consider, Toph doesn't know who to trust but she really wants to believe that Katara isn't orchestrating some grand plot like Aang is fearful of, and Zuko obviously has some past beef with Azula that's not only clouding his judgement but making hum even more hostile than you'd think. The wounds are still fresh- you'll hear about this altercation later too. I really just wanted to get her into the scene first before I went all backstory on you guys. 
> 
> College has been just one big mess of responsibilities that I'm barely keeping my head above water but for some reason I just felt compelled to add a chapter to this story in the midst of all the chaos that is my life. Thanks to those of you that have waited me out!
> 
> So in chapters to come: In-depth look at Azula/Katara relationship, Zuko/Azula, and Zuko/Azula/Ursa relationships. Also more backstory on our villain as I try to explain his weirdo powers better. And of course, the Party! And if you don't want spoilers cover your eyes, /*/but there's a special scene included: Azula's Trial/*/
> 
> Okay well I think that's all I have to whine about, hopefully see you guys on the other side! Please comment and Kudos! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a month later....
> 
> it's finals week and i just want to be loved :(

**Chapter 10**

_ 9 years ago _

The board room was fairly large, but there were no windows and the middle sunk in a bit, making it look smaller. It was the high of the dry season in the Fire Nation so Katara was roasting in her formal Water Tribe gown. The sleeves were wide at the ends, animal furs adorning the cuffs, and her chest piece with intricate wave designs fit like a corset, making sitting all the more uncomfortable.

She could tell the proceeding was just about to start when Zuko walked in, throwing open the cloth cover, and then the guards shut the door behind them. Everyone looked on as he took his seat, his Fire Lord robes pooling around him. Katara had a brief moment of solidarity with her friend when they made eye contact from across the room. He nodded at her seriously and she back. Everyone was seated around a large circular table, leaving only a small space for someone to pass through to get to the middle floor.

Zuko stared at her, and then turned away, motioning for the guard to bring in the prisoner. A man stood next to a door on the other side of the wall, opposite the one Zuko had come in. He walked into the middle of the round table, taking the two steps down onto the wide open floor. He cleared his throat, pulled open a large scroll to read from, and began speaking.

“By order of Fire Lord Zuko, I present to his royal court, for her traitorous actions against the state, blatant support of Fire Lord Ozai’s rule, and numerous counts of world wide destruction and terrorism, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation!”

Then the doors swung open and two guards with a hand on each of her arms, though bound, escorted the princess into the room. They made their way down to the circle, and then took one step back, but Zuko waved them away. After a moment’s hesitation where the guards looked at each other, they walked back up to stand at the doors Azula had just come through.

Katara noticed her outfit, a plain red tunic and pants, and her hair was down, hiding most of her face with her head bowed forward. Her chains around her ankles clanged together, but other than that no one made a sound. Then Zuko stood and addressed the people in the room.

“Earth King Kuei, of the Earth Kingdom, Chief Hakoda and Chief Arnook of the Water Tribes, and Avatar Aang of the Air Nomads, it is an honor to have you today, if under such regretful circumstances. By my order, I have sent for you to help decide the fate of Fire Princess Azula, my sister, since it isn’t just the Fire Nation that has claims to justice by her hand. I ask simply that our discussion today remain calm and professional, but most importantly, fair.” Then he sat back down, and the spokesman from before stood at a vacated section of table.

“Earth King Keui, please begin the discussion.”

It had reminded Katara of a similar sentencing she’d attended only a few months before, although that one was a much more public spectacle. Nearly every single important member of noblehood from every nation was in attendance, and the voting lasted hours. She hoped this time around they could be more diplomatic.

 

Although a few hours later, they still hadn’t started the voting process. Katara thought that Azula was probably getting tired just standing there with shackles weighing down her arms, but she hadn’t moved the whole time. And although the Earth Kingdom and Air Nomads had made some good points, Katara still didn’t feel right about the whole thing. The suggestion that they remove her arms was a particularly disturbing one. Katara tuned back in when Aang spoke up.

“I think we have reached an impasse, Fire Lord Zuko,” he said, talking over the current delegate from the Earth Kingdom who was standing and listing all the damage acquired after the siege of Ba Sing Se. “Perhaps we stop trying to agree and simply move onto the voting process.” Katara looked at Zuko and saw him nod his head in uniderstanding. The earth dignitary sat down with a huff.

“If we’re ready to move on,” Zuko said, “Then I will begin with the Air Nomads.” Everyone turned back to Aang and a few of the Acolytes he brought with him. There was one Katara thought she recognized from the last sentencing, but she couldn’t remember her name. The top most part of her head was shaved, and long brown hair flowed down her back, then tied together right at the end. She wore formal air nomad dress, and was seated at Aang’s right hand. “Avatar Aang,” Zuko went on, “What is your vote?”

Aang stood up and addressed the chamber. I know we can’t blame princess Azula for the actions of her father, just as we can’t blame Fire Lord Zuko for the extinction of the Air Nomads that his grandfather commanded. But in order for the four nations to feel that they have agency in the future of the Fire Nation, and to promote peace by sentencing the Fire Princess together, Acolyte Ying Xing and I both vote– banishment.”

There were a few murmurs around the table, and a few undignified snorts of derision, but Katara saw that Zuko was trying to hide a smile under his hair. It had grown out a little, but he was still keeping it down these days. Katara couldn’t help but nod along with that, it seemed that even after everyone spoke in length about her hand in the war, Azula hadn’t actually done that much harm. Maybe she scared a few Earth Kingdom nobleman at Ba Sing Se, but she was also a princess and Katara thought back to the Azula she’d seen after Zuko’s and her Agni Kai. She was also a kid. Zuko then addressed the section of the table the Earth Kingdom dignitaries sat.

“Earth King Kuei, due to sustaining the most physically apparent damages from Princess Azula’s command, you have been given four votes. Have you and your three advisors decided?” King Kuei stood, nodding his head.

“Yes, Fire Lord Zuko, we have.” Katara could sense the disdain in the man’s voice and knew that the next thing she would hear wouldn’t be good. “Because of Princess Azula’s actions at Ba Sing Se, turning some of my most trusted agents against me, conspiring with my enemies to overthrow me, Infiltrating my court by impersonating my guests, and causing mass panic and chaos amongst my nation, the Earth Kingdom has decided to give four votes– to life imprisonment in the underground chambers of Ku Lee Prison.”

Katara couldn’t help but gasp in shock. Ku Lee was over a hundred feet underground and had been known to go days without feeding it’s prisoners. Most of them didn’t even get water. It was dark and cold and she knew Azula would never survive there, and if Zuko’s face was anything to go by, he knew it too.

“King Keui, are you sure?” He said. But the king just nodded and sat down, the dignitaries surrounding him looking pleased with themselves. Katara wanted to slap them all with a water whip, but settled for clenching her fists under the table. How could they live with themselves practically sending Azula to her death?

She was under her father’s thumb her whole life, his power of persuasion poisoning her mind, it wasn’t her fault!  _ Not completely anyway _ . Zuko swallowed hard and turned finally to face the Water Tribes. He gave Katara a pleading look, but other than that, made no indication that he had any stake in the matter.

“Chief Arnook and Chief Hakoda of the Water Tribes, you have been given two votes. What is your decision?” Katara’s father stood from his position beside her and she saw Chief Arnook do the same. She had talked to her father at length about this before, and hoped the discussions earlier hadn’t changed his mind.

“Chief Arnook and myself disagree on the proper sentencing of Princess Azula,” Hakoda said.

“On behalf of the Northern Water Tribe, for the destruction caused by the fire nation at the siege of the North, we have decided to lay justice within the hands of Princess Azula, and take her punishment as redemption for the crimes against the State,” Chief Arnook began. “That is why we have decided to vote– imprisonment. I have also decided to agree with the Earth Kingdom’s choice of where to hold her, and think Ku Lee Prison will make an excellent fit for the dishonorable Fire  _ Princess _ ,” he scoffed.

“That’s enough,” Zuko said, putting a hand up to silence Chief Arnook. “Chief Hakoda?” he went on before Arnook could say anymore. The Chief of the north sat down crossing his arms. Her dad looked down at her, seeming unsure. If he voted to support Chief Arnook, it wouldn’t matter what the Fire Nation decided, Zuko would be outvoted.

“After careful consideration of Princess Azula’s fate, I have decided to support Ambassador Katara’s request.” Katara let out a sigh of relief, and Zuko smiled at her, if only briefly, when their eyes met again. “Although we didn’t have much time to touch on the matter, I’d like to call everyone’s attention back to the sentencing of former Fire Lord Ozai, who was punished for many things, but also for the manipulation of both Fire Lord Zuko and his daughter. We have to take these things into account when deciding fate. It isn’t just about finding justice within our nations that we have to consider in a matter such as this. I think most of us have completely forgotten that a sixteen year old girl stands before us with her head bowed in solidarity.”

Azula lifted her head at this and turned to Hakoda. He smiled at her.

“We forgot to mention that she hasn’t spoken up once in her own defense. That she has been poised and patient and calm, which is more than we can say of her father. I find that Chief Arnook’s declaration of her lack of honor is uncalled for and ask that we all recognize that Princess Azula had been nothing but honorable during the entirety of this trial. Not only this, but even if sentencing higher politicians for the actions of a country makes us feel justified, I can’t find justice in sentencing a daughter– the same age as my own– to death.” Katara looked around the room to see several nobleman wearing sheepish expressions, and Chief Arnook frowning down in his chair, probably recalling the age his own daughter would have been today– eighteen. 

 

“Chief Hakoda!” The Earth Kingdom dignitary from before shouted out. “Fire Lord Zuko asked for your vote, the time for discussion has passed, besides that, your plea of so called justice is an indisputable act of disrespect against the Earth Kingdom.”

“Minister Godak.” Katara found herself speaking out, unable to listen to his sniveling voice any longer. “The only act of disrespect being witnessed in this courtroom today is your outburst. You disrespect Fire Lord Zuko himself by feeling the need to maintain your version of order within His Most Honorable court.” The man startled, wide eyes turning to the Fire Lord. Zuko stared at him, and without breaking eye contact, the minister sat slowly.

“Please continue, Chief Hakoda,” he said, but not without shooting Katara an appreciative look. She smiled back at him. Hakoda cleared his throat and began a new.

“It is Fire Lord Ozai’s manipulation that set this child on the wrong path from the beginning. Ambassador Katara has told me many things about the struggles Fire Lord Zuko faced to overcome his father’s control, and while he had a guiding hand and a term of separation from that evil, Princess Azula did not. She was a pawn that he used and abused and her actions are the direct effect of that.

“I also ask that we search out the meaning of this coming together. We are all present for this sentencing because Fire Lord Zuko believes that we all deserve to have a say in the future of each other’s country. We are an international society, and if we can’t find a way to forgive the Fire Nation for its past transgressions after all Fire Lord Zuko has done to reestablish the Fire Nation as a trustworthy ally, then we will never find peace.

“Princess Azula’s fate is directly correlated to the fate of the world. If we decide that only harsh punishment and death is what she deserves, then you are all sentencing the Fire Nation to that same fate. If we want peace, we must learn to forgive, that is the only way to overcome hate.  _ Forgiveness _ is the  _ only _ path to diplomacy!

“That is why, is accordance with Ambassador Katara’s request, The Southern Water Tribe votes that Princess Azula be allowed to live freely within the palace.” After a beat of complete silence, there was an outburst of commotion with everyone in the room looking on in astonishment, but Katara only had eyes for Azula, who was looking on with tears threatening to spill over, a face of complete surprise, and Katara would even dare to say hope.

“With precautions set in place, of course. She shouldn’t be allowed to leave the premise and be escorted at all times. Also that she be under constant supervision and have guards stand watch at her door every day.” Katara watched her father struggle to speak over everyone else shouting at him in outrage. Zuko looked floored and Aang was smiling wide. Katara couldn’t take the noise anymore though and stood.

“Silence!” she shouted over everyone, and the Earth Kingdom delegates immediately quieted, some sat down, and the Northern Water Tribe nobleman did the same. “Do not disrespect the court!” she admonished. When everyone finally seemed to calm themselves, Katara turned to Zuko.

“His Most Honorable Fire Lord Zuko,” she began, “I believe it is the Fire Nation’s turn to cast their four votes.” Then she nodded at a still shocked looking Zuko and took her seat next to Hakoda who had already sat down after he finished his piece. Zuko then looked to his right hand as if to gain reassurance from his uncle, and stood.

“Princess Azula,” he said, and the Fire Princess turned to face him, going back to her uninterested act from before. “With five votes for imprisonment, and one for release, your sentence has been decided.”

Katara felt pain grip her chest, he wouldn’t, would he?

“For a total of six votes to banishment, you have been sentenced to spend the rest of your life on Fire Stone Isle, only allowed the company of the village, with no outside visitors or permission to ever leave. Should you break your banishment and try to flee, you will be imprisoned in the Fire Nation as a war criminal.” Katara sighed in relief. She was hoping that’s what he would do, but in the heat of the moment she was unsure. And Fire Stone Isle meant she would live with her mother, which was probably much needed. Katara was completely pleased with that decision.

Of course, the vote of the Southern Water Tribe didn’t really count, but it wasn’t suppose to. It was supposed to send a message about the future cooperation of the nations, and Katara figured, maybe after reconsidering this trial at a later time, the Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe would come to agree with her. After all, the only path to diplomacy was forgiveness.

* * *

 

Zuko came out of his musings about the trial to find Toph tapping him on the shoulder. After hearing Aang talk about how he had discovered the letters last night, Zuko was all the more confused. He wasn’t ready to approach his sister again after everything she said the last time they had spoken, but he knew he had to find out what was going on. Toph gave him a light squeeze on his shoulder reassuringly and he stood.

A few hours had passed since Azula had arrived on the shore of Kyoshi and Zuko had already finished tearing through all of Katara’s and her letters. Most of them were distributed around to cut the time in half, but eight years worth of letters, and for how often the two girls spoke, was quite a few scrolls to go through. He gave up reading them just after Katara and Aang had their fight in the South Pole, not wanting to pry any more than he already was. It was a matter of security though to make sure all communications with his sister was neutral. 

In the end, he’d sent the guards outside, feeling like the house was much too stuffy with all the extra people, and the Kyoshi warriors went home soon after that. Ty Lee and Suki were the only ones of them to stay, though Suki was there more as a friend than a warrior, not that she could do much in her state anyway.  

Zuko didn’t want to admit, but he was sure everyone could tell anyway how hurt he was that Katara hadn’t told him about this. She’d had plenty of opportunities in the past, why did she suddenly feel the need to surprise them like this? And the last time he went to visit Azula, she never said anything about it either. Just a simple, “hey, Katara sent me a letter the other day,” would have sufficed. 

But Zuko was through with being angry, he’d had plenty of time to stew about the issue and now he just wanted to figure out what was going on. He made his way to the back bedroom, prepared to open the door, but hesitated. What would he even say to them? The entire island was watching to see what he’d do, and the two girls had put him in a pretty difficult situation. He couldn’t exactly arrest Azula and take her back to the fire nation right now, not after everything he’d learned. But he also couldn’t just let her wander around the island. Not only that, but he didn’t really trust her anyway. Maybe Katara did, which was still a strange thought, but he wasn’t so quick to trust her again after everything she’d done. 

And now he just felt like a hypocrite. Afterall, there was never a sentencing for him regarding all the damage he caused before he became Fire Lord. He’d gotten lucky, being able to reclaim his honor, take the throne, and make lifelong friends. Azula lost everything, and could he really fault her for trying so hard to get some of it back? He needed to stop thinking like this and just talk to her. Maybe then things would figure themselves out. He hoped Kyoshi held back on informing the other nations about Azula’s recent visit, since he was the person who would handle this kind of thing anyway, there should be no need for them to send word about her arrival. 

Zuko leaned his head against the door, stealing himself for the conversation to come, when he heard voices from inside. It felt rude to pry, but then again, he’d just read through two years worth of personal letters and in any case  _ a matter of international security, _ he reminded himself. 

“It had to happen sooner or later, water bug, don’t let my doof of an older brother get you down.”  _ Water bug?  _

“I just can’t see things ever being the same again after this. I mean, what he said to me when you arrived… I could tell he really meant it.” 

“So what if he did? Wouldn’t you do the same if your positions were reversed? To be honest I’m surprised my brother had enough of a backbone to even threaten someone like that.”

“Well anyway, I’ve decided that I don’t really know Zuko as well as I thought I did.” 

“Of course you don’t.” Azula said, uninterested. “It’s been years since you’ve really seen each other, and in all that time the man you’ve been getting to know is _ Fire Lord all powerful and dominator of the earth  _ Zuko, not shy, nervous, dumdum Zuko.” 

“Don’t talk about him like that, Azula.” Katara reprimanded in a slightly insulted tone. “I’ve just been noticing him acting different around me is all.” Zuko felt all the blood drain from his face at that. She’d noticed? “And to be honest, I kind of liked it. It made me feel like we were friends again and not just political allies.”  _ I’ve been... enjoying it too.  _

“Yes well, too bad it won’t last.” Azula said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Katara, you really don’t think he’s going to change again once he leaves this island and goes back to the Fire Nation? Trust, me. He will. He has duties to his country and can’t afford coming off so pathetic. If I were in his place–” 

“Trust me Azula, I know. I’ve heard all about what you would do if you were in his place.” Katara said with a joking tone. 

“In any case, this friendliness won’t last, and it might even be over now that he has to put on his big boy crown and go play Fire Lord in front of Kyoshi to figure out what to do with me.” Katara sighed wistfully. 

“Yeah, well, it was good while it lasted.” 

Zuko waited a few minutes to make sure their conversation was over, and when it lapsed into silence, he waited a bit more before making his presence known. It was definitely helping Azula’s cause that they were talking about him instead of plotting something together. The fact that they were talking about  _ him  _ though, made him a little uneasy, but not as Fire Lord Zuko. He held his breath, and opened the door to find Katara lounging on a rug staring up at the ceiling and Azula sitting at Katara’s desk, facing the other girl but assessing her nails. They both looked up when he entered. 

“Katara, Azula.” he greeted. 

“Your majesty,” Azula sneered at him. Zuko frowned. He was completely prepared to act civil when he walked in the door, but if Azula kept up with her usual bitterness, his patience would not hold. He had so many questions for them before, but after reading their letters, he found most of them already answered. 

“I asked everyone to give me a few minutes with you first before we went out and joined them,” he started, “I think everyone should have a say in whether or not we let you stay.” Azula looked away at that, crossing her arms. Clearly she was trying not to act hurt, which normally she would succeed at, but ever since Azula arrived, she seemed more... vulnerable. Which was not a word Zuko thought he would ever be attributing to his sister. 

“Zuko,” Katara began, standing up and walking over to them. “I just want to say that I’m sorry we didn’t tell you, but it just felt like the right time to bring everyone together, and… It wouldn’t have felt right to celebrate friends if Azula wasn’t here.” 

“Celebrating friends? Or celebrating enemies, because that’s what everyone sitting out there is thinking right now. She may be your friend Katara, and you have have forgiven her, but no one else out there has.” 

“It doesn’t matter, Zuko, it was my idea, and it’s my house and I can invite whoever I want.” Zuko could tell she was trying not to get mad, but he could sense her temperature rising. He himself was getting irritated. 

“It doesn’t matter?” Zuko fought the urge to throw his hands up in disbelief. “So it doesn’t matter to you that all of our friends are now worried about their lives instead of having a calm few days on Kyoshi. It doesn’t matter to you that they came all this way to see  _ you _ , and not be reminded of terrible things from the past.” He couldn’t believe her right now, had she forgotten everything?

“You sure you’re talking about everyone out there and not yourself, Zuzu?” Azula asked from her place in the chair. Zuko wanted to storm out of the room at her knowing tone, but decided to ignore her instead. 

“Even if she isn’t a threat to everyone’s safety, what makes you think anyone would want her here?”

“I want her here!” 

“And you always get what you want, don’t you.” He sneered back at her. “Not everything is about you, Katara!” he found his voice rising but couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

“I did this for you!” she shouted right back, and that gave Zuko pause. For him? 

“What are you talking about?” He said, now frustrated. Katara sighed and looked to Azula, seeming to ask permission to continue.  

“The two of you have been ignoring this massive chasm between you for too long. And it’s not just Azula, Zuko. You know, for someone who has gained a reputation for forgiveness, you’ve been holding a pretty significant grudge against your sister.” Zuko scoffed and crossed his arms. He suddenly felt like a child for doing so, being thoroughly reprimanded for not getting along with his sister. 

“There are clearly some unresolved issues here, and you’d think ten years later you would have figured something out by now.” Katara directed that at Azula. “You both need to work this out or you’ll never be truly happy. I only meddle because, well, because I care. About both of you, and I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I know you, Zuko, and you’ll never be at peace unless you resolve this.” 

Zuko didn’t know what to say. He had come in here to have a very different conversation, and he found himself talking about his feelings instead. What did this have to do with a sworn enemy of an international alliance breaking her banishment? This was suppose to be a political discussion about how to proceed with his friends all taking different sides. Suddenly Zuko found that he was stuck in a grey area. He’s been familiar with this space before, but never in this context. It was always Fire Lord Zuko vs. Regular Zuko, but in that bedroom, he was finding that they were one and the same. He couldn’t find the place to take off his official robes and don a smile, but he also couldn’t figure out how to step out of his own shoes and put on his crown. Everything was overlapping and it was confusing him. He didn’t know how to be both at the same time and it was making handling this situation all the more difficult. 

“I think we’d better go talk to the others,” Zuko decided, finishing their conversation with finality when he turned away. He couldn’t help but feel a little bad for ignoring Katara’s concerns, but they would have to wait. What was most important right now was finding out if Azula could stay. Not whether or not he should keep fighting with his sister.

He left the room and went back out to the main area. There was one guard in the house, manning the front door, but other than that, just his friends sat in the front room, waiting for Zuko to finish his conversation with the two women. He’d left the door open to let them know to follow him, and could sense them both walking a few steps behind. Sokka stood when they approached.

“So,” Toph said from her seat at the table with her feet up, “How’d it go?” Zuko ignored her.

“I think we should all come to an agreement about this,” Zuko said, addressing the group. “But I think Azula should explain herself first.” Zuko wanted it to be her, since she hadn’t really defended herself since she arrived, he figured the only way to really see if she were genuine was to watch her now, not only that, but Toph would be able to tell if she were lying. Besides, a part of him wanted to give her a chance to convince them to let her stay, Katara’s words hovering around in his head about his recent actions towards her. Azula looked awkward, but stepped out from around him and put her hands behind her back, like addressing a battalion with her head held high. 

“This should be good,” Suki scoffed from her seat next to Sokka. Azula paid her no mind. 

“Hello, everyone.” she cleared her throat, and Zuko almost wanted to laugh at seeing Azula actually nervous for the first time. “I’m sure most of you are familiar with me,” and dear Agni, this was actually kind of awkward. “And I know we haven’t exactly seen eye to eye in the past–” 

“Understatement,” Toph said under her breath. Azula shot her a glare.

“But I want to let you know that I have come around to see your side of things, and I hope we can get along long enough to satisfy Katara and then you never have to see me again.” Everyone kind of frowned at that. 

“HA, ha, Azula, you’re such a jokester,” Katara cut in, “What she means to say is that she’s changed and we don’t have to worry about her trying to kill us anymore!” Katara finished with an overly upbeat tone.

“Yeah,” Toph started, “You’re not exactly sellin’ it, Sweetness.” Azula started again with a sigh. 

“Look, I might have done some… unreasonable things in the past, but I have nothing to gain from hurting any of you, so can’t you just accept me into your group already and we can get on with this little vacation?” Everyone was still frowning, this time even Katara looked unamused. 

“I don’t think you’ve convinced them,” she said to her. Azula gave a pleading look then took a deep breath, closing her eyes as if to gather herself. 

“I’ve had a lot of time on my own, these past couple of years,” she started with a level tone, “And in all that time, I’ve had a while to think about things. It’s taken a few different people to convince me of this, but I’ve come to realize that…” Azula swallowed as if uncomfortable with what she was about to say. “I was wrong. I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated all of you, and I hope over time you can come to forgive me, but I would understand if you didn’t.” At this, Aang finally spoke up. He’d been unusually quiet the whole time, but it seemed like he’d made up his mind about this. 

“No,” he said, “You shouldn’t have to live with that burden any longer than Zuko had to live with his. We forgave him long ago, and he did no worse things than you. I don’t see why you should have to suffer just because you didn’t come to terms with this sooner.” Zuko peaked over to try and catch sight of what his sister was doing, but instead noticed Katara smiling encouragingly to Aang. Azula just looked like she was trying to stay neutral. 

“I don’t know what family issues you have with Zuko right now, but as far as I’m concerned, that’s his business.” Aang stopped and looked around at everyone. “If she’s willing to come here and face imprisonment just because Katara asked her to, I think that says enough about how much we can trust her. And if Katara does,” Aang turned back to look at Azula, “Then I do too.” He then walked right up to Azula, who appeared as if she wanted to step back, but held her ground. “I think you’ve been waiting to hear this for a long time,” he said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. Azula looked confused and unsure of herself, which was probably new to her. “Azula, I forgive you.” 

She didn’t fall into him with tears on her face and hug the life out of him like Aang probably expected, but she did look away, her eyes watery. She took in a breath, then said, “Yes, well, thank you.” Then Aang, probably noticing her discomfort, retreated back to his place beside Ty Lee, who stood and addressed Azula. 

“If it comes down to voting whether or not she should stay,” Ty Lee began, “Then I vote yes. Azula, you were my closest friend for so long, and I’m sorry we haven’t talked in awhile, but I think I’m ready to now.” Azula then smiled at her genuinely and opened her arms. The two of them did seem to have a sister like relationship, and Ty Lee acted as the younger one, sprinting over to embrace Azula in a hug. The two friends pulled away and smiled at each other, then Ty Lee stood beside her and looked on to everyone else. “Well?” Ty Lee asked them, unsure. 

“I want to hear what Zuko has to say before I make up my mind.” Toph declared. Zuko started at this, unsure of what to say. He liked that Aang and Ty Lee made up their mind, but he wasn’t sure what to think quite yet. As the Fire Lord, based on the evidence he’s been shown and the testimonies of his friends and sister, he would normally say just this once or something similar, but as himself, Zuko was conflicted. 

No, conflicted wasn’t the right world, he was angry. Hurt. He didn’t want his sister here spoiling all of his fun. He would have to constantly be perceptive of her, he probably wouldn’t be able to really relax and he’d have to watch his tongue constantly just to keep her from finding out things she shouldn’t know. Her and Katara were close enough it seemed that he couldn’t just steal all the waterbenders time and pretend it was normal. He also felt uncomfortable with Azula around, like he was constantly being judged. He looked to Katara, as he often did as Fire Lord when they were in meetings together, searching for her support.  

On the other hand, Katara was right. Azula and him had been putting aside their issues for too long to try and fake some kind of civility between them. Last time they talked it only managed to escalate things when he couldn’t say what he really wanted. And Katara, trying so hard to make amends for them so she could just hang out with her friends like a normal person. Honestly, Zuko just planned on waiting for everyone else to make up their minds, and he would go along with it. Toph, however, saw through this facade and quickly put an end to it. Zuko wasn’t sure what he was going to say until he was saying it.

“I, uh, I think Azula and I need to talk. To try and clear the air between us,” he said. 

“Okay, yes we all know that. And?” Sokka asked. 

Zuko finally caught Katara’s eyes, and he knew he was done for. She was looking at him like the fate of her life rested in his hands, which going by his previous threat, it kind of did. This was like Azula’s sentencing all over again. 

“And I think this provides the opportunity we’ve been looking for,” he finished.

“Well if Zuko is on board,” Toph said, standing up, “Then so am I. Sokka, Suki?” she asked seeming to want to move things along. Sokka and Suki shared a glance, and then looked at Azula, assessing her. 

“I want to trust you, but I don’t yet.” Sokka said, and Zuko could sense the fear in Azula at those words, probably knowing that if one person didn’t agree she’d - at the best -  be sent back to Fire Stone Isle, and at the worst be arrested and sent to a Fire Nation prison. 

“But I do trust Katara.” he finished, and although Azula didn’t move, he could sense her letter out a sigh in relief, however subtle. “So if she says it’s okay to have you around, then I’ll believe her.” 

“Me too,” Suki finished for him. Everyone just kind of looked around at each other at that, and Zuko decided he should step in before things got awkward. 

“We can’t give you complete freedom, of course,” he said, now facing Azula next to him. “But I think the Kyoshi Warriors should be able to handle you just fine.” Azula looked at him and smirked, like they were both in on a joke no one knew about, but he smiled at her too. 

“Well,” Aang cut in, seeming antsy, “If we’ve all decided not to kill each other, I think there’s a party we have to get ready for.” 


End file.
